Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh: New Dawn
by RamenRenegade
Summary: The Fourth Ninja War has begun! Witness the rise of the Seventh Hokage through blood, tears and loss. This is Book II of my saga!
1. Sunrise

_And here.....we....go!_

_Forest in the Fire Country_

The man was walking through the forest at a leisurely pace. Next to him walked his ten year old son. The midday sun beat down on them but the cool breeze alleviated some of the suns' affects. Despite their leisurely pace the boy could tell that his father was uncommonly tense. "Dad, what's wrong," he finally asked as they made their way. "You've seemed upset since we left."

The father looked at his son and smiled wearily. "I just want to get home soon son. The fire country just isn't as safe as it once was and it saddens me." The son knew exactly what his father meant. He had heard rumors throughout his village that another war between the ninja villages had begun. And there was fear that this war threatened to engulf the whole world. Looking sadly at his father the boy asked, "Dad is this war really going to be as bad as they say?"

For a moment the father looked to the sky thoughtfully and then looked at his son with a smile so bright it took his son by surprise. "You know son," he said, "during the last war, before you were born, I travelled to a village that was at the crossroads of it. The buildings were destroyed and there was little food or water and many had died. While I was there I met a beautiful girl that despite all the tragedy around her hadn't lost her spirit and was as strong and vibrant as ever."

"Really dad," the boy said, "Who was she?"

"Well," the father responded, "she was your mother. It was then I realized something; that where there is evil, there is good. Where there is darkness there is also light. Where there is suffering there is hope. Hope that matter how deep in the darkness you may find yourself that the sun will shine once again. And it will son. Because it is always darkest just before dawn."

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter One: Sunrise

Chojuro ran desperately through the halls of the Mizukage's office. He was exhausted and worn from battle but he knew he had to keep going he had no choice really. Personally he couldn't believe what was happening, the idea that Kirigakure could be in such peril seemed for him to be an unimaginable thing. As he turned the corner and made his way down the hall Chojuro couldn't help but recall how this all began, how his world seemed to turn over in just one night and how it seemed it would never again be the same. Events such as this began as they always do; not with an explosion but a whimper.

_Kirigakure – Just after Midnight_

Hachi yawned deeply from his high perch. This was always the most difficult time of his duty. Nothing ever really happened between midnight and sunrise and he always found it a chore to remain alert. Mind you, he had never once fallen asleep on duty. It was something he was quite proud of. Also, he knew, as all shinobi of Kiri knew the consequences of being caught sleeping on duty. During times of peace, that was few and far between in Kiri one would be banished. No ifs', ands' or but about it. There was no trial, no opportunity to defend oneself. During times of war, sleeping on duty was met with death, and again no one bothered to hold any trial.

"Hey Hachi," said a man as he approached. Hachi turned to see Sato approaching. Hachi smiled at the sight of his old friend. "Sato," he said, "glad to see you buddy. I swear this job can get tedious. I'm glad you stopped by to kill some time." "Yeah," he said as he smiled weakly, "Well I got the short straw and got patrol duty for the night, so don't come complaining to me."

"Yea," Hachi responded, "I guess you're right. So anything interesting happened so far." "Not much," Sato responded, "Just the usual teenagers sneaking around trying to have some fun and one or two party-goers walking around who had a few too many. You know the usual. What's going on over here, anything interesting?" Hachi smiled, "When does anything ever happen around here? By the way have you seen Hiromi? He went off to use the restroom a while back and hasn't returned?"

Sato shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't see him. But you know him. He'll use any excuse to goof off. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Hachi nodded his head in agreement. Personally he never liked Hiromi. Hiromi was a slacker. He often sought to take time off and didn't work as hard as the others. He never seemed interested in advancing his position and was often quite rude. Personally, Hachi didn't understand why Hiromi chose to be a shinobi. His father was a wealthy trader who lived in luxury and Hiromi was his only son.

On the other hand Hiromi and Sato got along greatly. Sato, despite his youth, was strong and wise beyond his years. It was his skills and dedication that allowed him to rise to the position of Third in command of the military and number two of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. But it was willingness, despite his position, to do even the more menial jobs that endeared him to his men. Even now, to think that a man of Sato's position would volunteer for regular late night guard duty and perform it faithfully was amazing to his men. Sato was always there to listen to his men and never asked of them what he himself would never do.

Hiromi and Sato spoke for a few minutes regarding nothing of great importance. After a while Hiromi began to notice that Hachi had still not returned. "Where is that damned Hachi," Sato said now visibly annoyed. "That bastard better have a damned good reason for being on a thirty minute bathroom break! I swear if he's not back here soon I'll report his ass for dereliction of duty!"

Exasperated, Hachi turned to look out into the dark mist beyond the gate. When out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and heard the rustle of leaves. "Sato-sama," he said sharply, "I think we have an intruder!" Sato drew his famous sword, Earthcutter. Every time Sato unsheathed his sword everyone around him, ally and enemy alike, always seemed to stand in awe of the shear size of his blade. Out of the seven legendary swords this was said to be the heaviest and unbreakable. It was the size of a Zanbato. The blade was made of the purist granite and said to be as sharp as diamond. The hilt was made of reinforced steel in order to compensate for the weight of the blade.

Once, when they were all off duty and drinking together, Sato challenged Hachi, who was no weakling, and three two other ninja to lift his blade. With one hand, Sato placed his sword on the floor as the three men walked over. Smiling confidently they all grabbed the sword and tried to lift it. It did not move. No matter how they tried they were unable to lift the sword even an inch of the ground.

From that day, Hachi was forever impressed with and terrified of Sato. But if there was one thing Hachi knew, it was he was glad Sato was on his side. At least, until this moment, when Hachi looked down to see the blade of Earthcutter piercing out of his chest. Funny thing was, he felt no pain. His entire body was numb. And he watched as Sato pulled his sword out, Hachi couldn't believe how detached he felt. It was as if this wasn't his dying body; as if this wasn't his chest that was now practically gone with only a gaping whole now remained. All he could think about was why? But unfortunately Hachi he would never come to learn the answer. Hachi was dead before his body even hit the ground.

Sato stared at his Hachi body with a cold, indifferent stare. Part of him regretted what he had done. Despite his best efforts Sato had grown to genuinely like Hachi. It was unfortunate that Hachi had drawn guard duty tonight. But once Sato had received word that his masters' plan was to begin tonight, Hachi's fate was sealed. As was Hiromi's for that matter. But unlike Hachi, Sato didn't like Hiromi. In fact Sato smiled a little as he beheaded Hiromi, who as Hachi had correctly guessed, had snuck of to relax. Hiromi didn't even open his eyes in time before Sato lowered Earth Cutter to his neck. And after quickly disposing of the body Sato had made his way to the Eastern gate where Hachi stood; and where he would die.

Sato felt a little self satisfaction in completing the role he had played. When Zetsu approached him those many years ago he was just a young ninja who had barely just receive a place among The Seven. He had recently lost his sister, sacrificed in a needless battle. It was then he knew there had to be a better way; a better world. It was then Zetsu came and showed it to him. Zetsu told him about his master and his plan and most importantly, how Sato could play a significant role in bringing change and peace.

So Sato joined, and focused only on raising though the ranks of the Kiri military. Over time he gained the rank of Number Two of The Seven and Lieutenant of the Military. With the position came the ability to move the security personnel away from places Akatsuki needed to be and access to information Akatsuki could use. And on this night, the ability to volunteer for guard duty so that he could personally weaken Kirigakure's defenses.

Sato bent down to remove himself from anyone's view and then reached into his pocket and removed a small radio receiver. He then placed it in his ear and turned the dial trying to get a signal. After a few seconds he heard the sound of breathing on the other end. "This is Sato at the East gate," he said, "All opposition on this end has been neutralized." On the other end Kisame smiled, "Great job Sato. We're going to move in now."

Kisame knelt on the branch of a tree not more than five hundred yards from the Eastern gate as he waited for it to open. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as if he were trying to savor this moment. From the very day he was forced to leave Kirigakure he had dreamt of this moment. Of the time he could return, not under the cover of darkness, hiding in the shadows. But as a conqueror; the one who would crush Kirigakure for its' weakness. That was the reason he joined Akatsuki.

He remembered the day Pain approached him. It was day like any other. He was had just completed a hit for one of his multitude of nameless clients when Pain stopped him in the middle of the road. At first he found Pain and his pale female friend to be hilarious and quite foolish. To him they were just like all the other weaklings who thought themselves strong enough to challenge a member of The Seven. His first instinct was to kill them both. Well perhaps not both. The woman could prove useful he thought; if only for an hour or so. Pain realized that Kisame wasn't the type to be swayed by words and proceeded to antagonize him into fight.

Within seconds Kisame was defeated and came to a swift realization. That this man, Pain, wasn't like the other little weaklings with little dreams he was too weak to ever attain. This man may be crazy, but he's strong. Strong enough perhaps, to actually do what he claims. It was then Kisame decided to listen in earnest. It was then Kisame became Akatsuki. Now, finally, his goal was within his grasp.

"Hey you plan on day dreaming forever old man?" Kisame turned to his right to see that Suigetsu had arrived and was staring at him coldly. Unlike Pain, to Kisame Suigetsu was every bit like those he despised. To Kisame, Suigetsu was a fool who believed he had the strength to defeat him. Suigetsu was the living embodiment of everything that was wrong with Kirigakure. Suigetsu was far too enamored with what little strength he had and because of this, never pushed himself to get stronger. And his overestimation of his power is what made him weak. If it were not for Madara, Kisame would have long since killed this boy.

But it didn't matter. Kisame knew one day or another Suigetsu would challenge him. And then Suigetsu would realize his weakness, seconds before his death. Kisame smiled at Suigetsu, "Actually I was just about to make the call boy. But if you'd like I can let you do it. Would that make your day?" Suigetsu grimaced slightly. Kisame always went out of his way to patronize him and treat him like some petulant child. He hated being treated like that and he knew Kisame knew that. But he let it slide, like he did all of Kisame's affronts. For Sasuke he would let it go, but one day, when things settle down, he will kill Kisame and take Samehada.

Suigetsu looked on to the Gates of Kirigakure and grunted, "Damn I hate all this hiding and shit. If it were up to me I would have just stormed the placed and cut through anyone who opposed me." Kisame stood and raised his hand. "That's why you're not in charge of anything," he said. "It's because of stupid ideas like that. If we stormed Kiri in that way many on both sides would die and it would leave us with too few shinobi for our needs. By doing it this way we spare the lives of those we will need later." "Besides," Kisame said as he gave the signal to the hundreds of ninja behind them. "Sometimes stabbing your enemy in the back is just as pleasurable as finishing them from the front."

Sato stood as dozens upon dozens of Akatsuki ninja poured through the gate he had just opened. Silently they stormed the city and went about there task with cold efficiency. Both Kisame and Suigetsu landed on either side of Sato and Kisame smiled wickedly. "This has been a long day coming," he said. "Tell me Sato, are you truly ready for what lies ahead." Smiling Sato replied, "I've been waiting as long as you have Kisame. Remember, I was left behind during your failed assassination attempt for just this reason. I'm ready." "Excellent," Kisame said, "Then lead us to your Mizukage."

_Kirigakure – fifteen minutes before dawn_

Chojuro was still running through the halls at his fastest pace. Almost there, he thought to himself as he rounded the final corner. He could see the entrance to the Mizukage's chambers a short distance away. And standing before the great iron door stood a dozen of her finest and most loyal bodyguards. Chojuro could hear the distant sound of battle emanating from outside. Try as he might, he and his fellow ninja could not hold back the invading force.

Chojiro had to admit, they seemed to have struck at the most opportune time. Ichiro, the first of the Seven, was away on a mission with a sizable portion of their forces and somehow the invaders knew this which allowed them to infiltrate easily. Obviously someone had tipped them off as to when the best time to attack was. Whoever that person was probably helped them get in as well. Kirigakure was a land in constant turmoil and traitors were often found within the ranks. But whoever helped them this time had to be high up to affect things in such away.

Chojiro had been awakened from his slumber by the sounds of battle. Because of his training he readied himself quickly and was prepared when two of the invaders entered his room. He quickly dispatched them and moved outside where he had been thrust into a nightmare. All around him he saw the scattered bodies of fallen comrades and citizens. Obviously they were all equally unprepared for this assault. Unfortunately they were not quick enough to react.

Chojiro made his way across the rooftops killing enemies were he could. His sole focus was reaching the Mizukage. He arrived near her building where he saw a group of shinobi desperately fighting to fend off the enemy. He quickly came to their aid and helped to kill them all. "What's going on here Chojuro," one ot the ninja asked. "Wish I knew," Chojuro said. "Based on their dress I'd say their rouge ninja; possibly Akatsuki. Where's the Mizukage?" "She's in her office," the ninja said. "She's trying to get a handle on the situation."

Suddenly Chojuro and the others heard several massive explosions coming from different locations in the village. Large plumes of smoke rose and flames could be seen. _This isn't some raid_, Chojuro thought as he ran inside, _this is war._

The doors to the Mizukage's office swung open as Chojuro ran into the room. The fifth was standing looking the windows as her home her village struggled under this sudden assault. Ao was also in the room standing just off to the side. Everywhere she looked she saw signs of battle, fire, smoke, screams. "Mizukage-sama," Chojuro yelled. "What do we do?" Turning to face Chojiro he could see the anger plastered on her face. Never before had he seen her look this way and he knew that before this night ended, someone would pay.

Chojuro stopped in his tracks and fell to one knee and bowed. "I await your orders Mizukage-sama," he said. The Mizukage's face seemed to soften a bit as she looked at her loyal young friend. "I've already sent word for available ninja to either help fight of the invaders and for others to help evacuate the citizens," she said. "However I'm now receiving reports that many of our own Ninja are part of the invaders and they have turned on us. It appears this isn't some raid. This is a full blown coup."

"Which is all the more reason we should get you to the fallout shelter Mizukage-sama," Ao said. "We can't afford to have you taken by these barbarians and traitors!" The Mizukage leaned on her large oak desk and seemed to be in deep contemplation. Slowly she got to her feet and again looked out her windows. Burning, screams, smoke, blood, she could hear, see and feel it all. Her home was turning to ashes around her feet.

Turning back to chojuro and Ao they could see her firce determination and knew her answer before she ever uttered word. "No," she said, "I am the Mizukage of the Mist! A warrior, a soldier and if my people will die tonight then I will do so with them! They wish to kill me then I say let them come and I will show them my wrath and melt them all!"

Suddenly from behind them the large doors once again swung open. Turning they saw it was Sato, Rock of the Hidden Mist. He was breathless and covered in blood. "Mizukage-sama," he said as he closed the doors behind him, "I'm glad you're still safe." The mizukage smiled, she considered Sato to be one of her most loyal ninja and one of the strongest. "I'm glad to see you're safe Sato," she said. "Tell me what you know."

Sato remained close to the door as he he spoke, "It seems that these ninja are rouges who pledged their loyalty to Akatsuki. I'm not sure how they infiltrated our land so quickly but they were able to enter the village without much resistance and their numbers and skill are great. More distressing is the fact that nearly half of our own ninja are also loyal to Akatsuki and has turned on us. At this rate we'll be over-run in less than an hour."

Ao stood and listened to Sato's story and asked him, "Sato, where are the guard we placed in front?" Sato looked at Ao and said, "I thought it better if they were sent outside to hold off Akatsuki. With two of the Seven and the Mizukage herself I doubt we'd need mush protection." Ao thought Sato's explaination was sound yet there was something wrong. Something he couldn't place. Sato was covered in blood, obviously from fighting the invaders. Yet he seemed….calm. Even for him he was far too calm for someone fighting a battle in which his side was so overmatched.

"I strongly suggest you let me move you to the shelter Mizukage-sama," Sato said. "As I've said, we don't have much time. Chojuro and Ao can remain here to give their orders in your stead." Ao spoke up, "You think it would be wise to escort the Mizukage alone?" Sato seemed to take this as an insult and sharply responded, "I am number Two of the Seven, The Rock of the Mist. Who else is better capable than I, especially with Souta away?"

"I think Sato is right Mizukage-sama," Chojuro said as he walked near Sato. "Your safety is what's important now." The Mizukage frowned, realizing the wisdom in their words. "Fine," she said, "Sato, you take me to the shelter. But I want constant reports."

_Something is not right_, Ao thought_, something is off. I hate myself for this but I have to check. Byakugan!! _Using the stolen Byakugan in his right eye Ao quickly scanned about and made a horrifying realization. "Chojuro," he yelled, "Get away from Sato! He's a liar and a traitor!" Chojuro lept away and stood looking at Sato who merely stared at Ao with contempt. "What's the meaning of this Ao," the Mizukage said.

"Mizukage-sama," Ao responded, "Sato is covered in blood, and yet using my eye I can see he has not even a scratch on him! And the men we had placed to guard the entrance is at this moment all lying dead several yards down the hall. And even from here I can tell their wounds are all from a large sword like yours Sato!"

It was then Sato's contemptuous look turned to pleasure as he laughed loudly. "You know Ao," he said, "I should have killed you first. But my mistake was underestimating your ability to see through deception."

The Mizukage then burst into sudden rage, "So it is true. You are a traitor to Kirigakure!" Sato then turned angrily to the Mizukage and said, "I am no traitor to Kiri! If anyone is a traitor it's you! Under your watch Kirigakure has grown soft! We are joke to the Ninja world! There was a time the Seven Swordsmen and the military of Kirigakure was the most feared entity in the entire world! Now we are but a shell of ourselves, surviving off the scrapes of the other countries!"

"When we were this feared entity," the Mizukage said, "We lived in constant war. We never knew peace. Would you prefer to go back to that? To a time, under the third, where all this land knew was battle and suffering?!"

"I would prefer," Sato responded, "To die on my feet quickly than to die on my knees slowly." Sato reached behind his back and drew his heavy sword. "But I will do you the honor, Mizukage-sama, to allow you to die as a noble."

Without warning, Sato saw a large flash of light and from behind Chojuro came at him with his own sword drawn. Sato reacted quickly and blocked Chojuro's attack, which Sato quickly realized, was exactly what Chojuro wanted. Chojuro quickly separated his blade into two and used the second to release a blast of energy that launched Sato and himself forward, crashing through the window and out into the night.

The Mizukage ran to the window prepared to leap out in pursuit when Ao reached out and grabbed her arm. "Mizukage-sama," he said, "You can't go after them. Chojuro did this to by us time. We must leave!" Realizing he was right and quickly followed him to the door. "We can still make it to the shelter and from there re-assess our options." The Mizukage was about to respond when they heard the horse, grainy voice address them. "Leaving so soon? I was hoping our reunion would last longer."

Turning, Ao and the Mizukage stood astonished as they looked upon the masked figure in Akatsuki robes, who was now stepping through the broken window. "Long time no see, little Mayumi-kun."

End of Chapter One

* * *


	2. Meeting of the Mizukages

Welcome back to chapter two. First off I'd like to that Kishimoto for creating such a terrific cast of characters and I hope he keeps up the awesome work. As always I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters or themes.

I would like to thank all those who reviewed my first chapter: Sagemode 90; Graven Image; Tosakuai; DBZGTFan2004 and buzzbumble.

Responces:

Sagemode90 - The father and son are no one of importance I just used them to create my introduction. I'm gald you enjoyed the chapter so far.

BuzzBumble - No if you read Book One of my tale, I hope you have, then you should know Sakura is not dead. I'm just showing something else before going back to her.

Finally I'd like to respond to ARealPickle who recently reviewed the first few chapters of Book One. He was upset that I chose to kill off Kakashi. You see, when I first began to write thise chapter Kishi had just killed Kakashi in the canon tale. I wanted to keep the story as close to his work as I could so I chose to keep him dead in my work as well. Unfortunately by the time Kishi brought Kakashi back I was too far along into my story to make an edit. So I rolled with it. I'm a big Kakashi fan myself and I struggled a bit with the decision to keep him dead. Hope this helps.

So now, on to Chapter two and as always please review.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Two: Meeting of the Mizukages

_Kirigakure – Sunrise_

The Fifth Mizukage and Ao stood in stunned silence as the masked intrudered stepped from the ledge and stood behind the Mizukage's desk. _How did he get here so quickly_, Ao thought. _There's no way Akatsuki could have broken through so easily. _Without hesitation, Ao leapt in front of the Mizukage prepared to fight. "Run Mizukage-sama," he said, "I'll hold him off for as long as I…." Before Ao could finish his sentence the man appeared just behind him and suddenly Ao saw that he had been cut, severely. Ao fell and lost consciousness as the man once again disappeared and reappeared behind the desk once more.

The Fifth quickly went over to Ao and confirmed that he was still alive. "Don't worry, Mayumi-kun," the man said, "He's still alive….for now. I just didn't want him disturbing our little chat." The man looked down at the heavy oak desk and touched it lightly as though it were a precious and fragile item. "My God," he said, "It truly has been a long time since I first had this made and placed here. It's still in excellent condition."

The Mizukage rose to her feet and stood straight, defiant and proud. Her back may be against the wall but she is still the leader of this land and a warrior. "You speak like you know this place Akatsuki," she said, "You speak like you know me. Are you the one commanding these barbarians at my door? If so I warn you that you have made a terrible mistake, one that will cost you your life."

The man laughed, "I would expect nothing less from the proud Kage of Kirigakure. At least there are some values that I instilled that remained in this shell of a village." The man then slowly sat in the chair behind the desk and ran his fingers gently on the desks smooth surface. _I have come full circle yet again,_ the man thought. _The phoenix has returned home to roost._

"Enough," The Mizukage erupted. "I have had enough of your cryptic words! Who are you! Why has Akatsuki attacked us, we have no Bijuu!" The Mizukage crept closer as she tried to close the gap between them. The man noticed this tiny, nearly imperceptible movement but remained unconcerned.

"You know who I am," he said, "You knew from the moment you laid eyes on me. My face may be masked but you know. The problem is you refuse to believe. So to help you I will say it. I am the former ruler of this land. I am the Third Mizukage, Uchiha Madara. And I have returned to take that which was taken from me."

The Fifth stood for a moment, silent and considering the words she had just heard. "Impossible," she said. "The Third Mizukage died nearly forty years ago. I was there when it happened. I saw him destroyed by the Fourth. I was a little girl then. I will never forget that day."

Madara stood now and to the Fifth he seemed to grow in stature. He seemed almost regal in how he now spoke. "The past is behind us. Only a glorious future remains. I give you this one chance Mayumi, pledge your servitude to me. Or die."

_Meanwhile_

Chojuro and Sato crashed hard on the ground in front of the building. Sato quickly got to his feet and leapt a few feet back and got into a defense stance. He watched Chojuro as he readied both blades in his hand. Smiling lightly Sato said, "So you've unlocked the second stage of Hiramekarei? I'm impressed. You're father would've been happy to know his son is so close to mastering the sword he made famous. Personally I had my misgivings when you were chosen to be its wielder. But I see now I was wrong. Good."

"Sh…shut up," Chojuro said. "Don't you dare talk to me like this. Don't you dare refer to my father as if you and he were friends!" Sato shook his head and still smiling said, "But we were friends, your father and I. It was so sad that he died so long ago during that failed coup. He died honorably though which is really all one can hope for."

"My father died," Chojuro said, "In a revolt that you took part in!! You're to blame as much as any other for my fathers death." Once again Sato shook his head. "It's a shame we had to come to this," Sato said, "If you could have lived longer you would learn the truth of things. But despite your power you're still just a child. And you have yet to put away your childish thoughts. I tried to warn your father as best I could. But he refused to listen. Kirigakure has grown soft and needs leadership that will return it to prominence. We failed then. We will not now."

Sato now slowly stepped to the side taking his time to gauge Chojuro as best he could. Sato had fully expected that he would have to kill Chojuro. He had not known however that Chojuro had unlocked the second form of Hiramekarei. Even with Chojuro's relative inexperience Sato knew that if he went easy on him he would die. "Chojuro," Sato said, "Out of respect for your father I will give you the chance to make the smart decision. The decision your father should have made. Join us."

Chojuro was in a cold sweat. He had been in many battles but he never dreamt he would one day have to face the Rock of the Mist. He gripped his blades tightly and shook his head. "Never," was all he said.

"Don't be a fool Chojuro," Sato said. "You know you don't stand a chance. I'd kill you before you could even raise your blades to me." Slowly Sato continued to move to the side and circle Chojuro. Chojuro watched and waited, knowing Sato was waiting for an opening. "I don't fear you Sato," Chojuro said.

"Oh really," Sato said as he smiled. "Then why are your hands trembling?" Chojuro, for split second looked at his hands as if he didn't know that his hands were trembling. Unfortunately a split second was all Sato needed and before Chojuro could react Sato was upon him.

_Meanwhile_

The Fifth launched herself at Madara who merely watched and made no effort to block her attack. The Fifth punched Madara but was shocked to find her fist had passed right though. Stunned she leapt back. "You really are Madara," she said, "Only he had such a Jutsu."

Madara chuckled, "Now your mind knows what your heart has known already. I am Uchiha Madara. Join me."

The Fifth seemed to once again gather her resolve and prepared again to attack. "No. You were a monster to our people and nearly led our land to ruin. That is why you were removed from the position of Mizukage. That is why the people tried to kill you. I'm not sure how you survived but I will finish what they started!" The Fifth then quickly created several hand signals and said, "Boil Release!"

From out of the Fifth's mouth a thick cloud of super hot mist was released and covered the entire area around Madara. "You may be able to become intangible," she said, "but if you want to fight me you'll have to be solid to do it. Once you do you'll burn." The Fifth then turned and grabbed Ao and moved him to the back of the room to ensure he wouldn't be hurt.

The Fifth kicked down her front door and ran down the hallway with Ao slung across her back. Once she decided she was a good distance away she gently placed Ao down and checked him again. _He's going to need medical attention or he'll die_, she thought. The Fifth then heard a sound from behind her and quickly turned to see Madara standing there. "Is that the best you can do after all these years," he said.

The Fifth once again ran at him ready to attack. This time Madara was solid and he began to block her attacks but was being driven back. The Fifth then began to attack with greater speed and ferocity and finally one of her kicks landed squarely on his jaw and knocked him to the ground. Madara slowly got to his feet and realized The Fifth was about to attack again. "Lava Release," she screamed and she released a flow of super hot liquid from her mouth directly at Madara.

The liquid passed harmlessly through him and splashed against the wall behind him, melting it away instantly. The Fifth then ran at Madara and tried to kick him but also passed through him and landed in the open room behind him.

Now seemingly upset she remained on one knee as she saw Madara slowly enter the room. "Do you understand now," he said. "You can't defeat me Mayumi. You can't even touch me." The Fifth smiled and rose to her feet. "Do you know why you failed as a leader Madara," she asked. "It's because you are guilty of the same mistake that causes the downfall of so many in your position. It's your overconfidence. I can defeat you Madara. I just couldn't do it with Ao nearby."

Madara turned and saw that the open wall behind him began to melt once again. But this time it closed behind him, sealing him in. Mayumi had planned for this. "Now it's just you and me Madara," she said. "And now I'm going to melt away the stain of your evil forever."

_Meanwhile_

Using the blade in his left hand, Chojuro transformed it into a large shield and blocked Sato's attack. He then immediately countered with the blade in his right, which was now the shape of a large fishtail. Sato was able to leap out of the way and dodge the fatal blow.

_Damn it_, Sato thought. _I have to be careful here._ _Chojuro has unlocked the second form of Hiramekarei. Hirame is the heavy blade that can form into blunt weapons and shields, while Karei can form into sharp blades and lances. If perfectly used they can become an impenetrable close range weapon. I'll have to use a different tactic to defeat Chojuro. _

Slamming his blade into the ground Sato created several hand signs. Chojuro had seen this technique before and stabbed Hirame into the ground and braced himself behind it to block what was coming. All around Sato dozens of pieces of rock broke free of the ground and formed itself into mini arrows. "Ninja Art: Heavy Rain!" Chojuro braced himself as he was assaulted by dozens and dozens of shrapnel. Chojuro was struck in his thigh and upper arm but still he held on. Sato's attack seemed endless and Chojuro quickly realized that if he didn't counter soon even Hirame wouldn't protect him for long.

Chojuro placed Karei below Hirame and aimed it directly at Chojuro and yelled, "Karei, extend!" Suddenly the blade of Karei grew thinner and extended out heading straight for its target. Sato was momentarily shocked to see the blade coming towards him and was able to dodge it as it came inches away from his heart.

Sato was upset now. Chojuro was going to prove more difficult than he assumed. "Ok Chojuro," he said, "You think you can actually challenge me? I'm going to bury you alive."

_Meanwhile_

"Boil Release," The Fifth said as once again she filled the room with boiling steam. Madara instantly defended himself by going intangible. "Mayumi," Madara said, "You can't possibly think things technique would work again? You can't touch me." It was then Madara noticed that she was smiling and…at the same time….he found himself getting hot…uncomfortably hot. Impossible, he thought as he realized that her Boil Release was in fact reaching him.

"I told you that your confidence was your weakness Madara," said The Fifth. Using his Sharingan, Madara looked at his arms and chest and noticed little infinitesimal specs of flesh clinging to him. Realizing what happened, he then looked at the Fifth's hands and confirmed his theory.

"Finally figured it out huh Madara," said the Fifth while smiling. "I melted small parts of the skin on my hands and when you let me hit you those pieces of flesh stuck to you and are now acting as a medium. It allows my jutsu to follow you into what ever dimension you place yourself in."

Madara seemed to grow dark and even without seeing his face The Fifth could tell he was no longer in the mood to play around. "Very well Mayumi," he said, "I was hoping, because of our past, that I could end this without hurting you much. But now you leave me no choice." Madara suddenly turned tangible, created several hand signs and said, "I'm ending this now. Ninja Art: Dogs of War!"

_Meanwhile_

"Ninja Art," Sato screamed as he stabbed the ground with his blade, "Avalanche!" Chojuro starred as he saw what happened in front of him. He had only seen this technique only once. It was back nearly two years ago when he and Sato were dealing with a group of rouge ninja out near the borders of Kirigakure's territory. Back then he remembered being in awe of it's terrible power. And in the back of his mind he wondered what he would ever do if faced with having to go against it.

Chojuro looked on as several dozen large stone blades rose from the ground in two columns surrounding both he and Sato. Suddenly, one of the blades began to break into thousands of small sharp pieces of rock and at a speed he could barely perceive, began to fly at him at several different directions. Chojuro instantly began to run in an attempt to dodge the projectiles. After seeing the effects of this technique first hand he knew his only chance was to run.

The projectiles being launched were impossibly sharp and would slice through him like butter if they made contact. He also knew he couldn't keep this up. At some point he'd have to counter or he'd die.

Chojuro ran and leapt behind one of the pillars Sato created. Several of the projectiles had already pierced his left shoulder and right thigh. Luckily they had gone through cleanly and the damage was fairly minimal. From behind the pillar Chojuro heard Sato laughter. "Let me get this straight," Sato said, "You think the safest place to hide is behind one of my own blades?! How stupid." Suddenly Chojuro felt the pillar he was behind shiver and he heard a deep rumbling and he instantly realized his mistake. Running again Chojuro heard the familiar sound of the pillar splitting into thousands of small of shards.

Realizing there was no where to hide and desperate Chojuro slammed Karei into the ground and embedded in at an angle and braced himself against it. He then took Hirame and formed it into a shield and placed it on the opposite side. Several of the projectiles cut through him yet again as he sealed himself in his self made shelter.

Sato peppered Chojuro's shelter relentlessly but as the last of his projectiles slammed against it he realized it was no use. Not even his attack could pierce this cocoon. Suddenly to his surprise he saw movement below the ground just in front of him. Out of the earth Chojuro burst forth and buried a kunai into his sternum. Sato punched Chojuro away and removed his blade from the ground. As he did so the large stone pillars crumbled and fell to the ground.

Sato fell to his knees and clutched at his open wound. He was bleeding heavily and knew he would need assistance soon. He stared at Chojuro, his eyes shown a mixture pain, surprise and rage. Chojuro himself had several more wounds throughout his body. Several of Sato's projectiles had struck him before he was able to seal himself away. But he fought past the pain and his bodies' desire for rest. Sato was reeling; he had to finish him before he could recover.

Chojuro quickly recovered his weapons and ran at Sato who was struggling to stand. Chojuro swung Karei at Sato who was able to raise his blade in time to block the attack. Unfortunately for him however, he was not fast enough to block Hirame. The blade, now in the shape of a large hammer slammed into Sato's right side launching him several yards and throwing him to the ground like a discarded rag doll.

Chojuro stood and watched the seemingly lifeless Sato. He was breathing heavily and his arms began to slump and his weapons touched the ground. Though his blade had the power to kill dozens of enemies with one blow the side affect was that it drained the stamina of the wieldier quickly and releasing it into its second form doubled the drain. A master could use Hiramekarei for maybe an hour without rest. He was no master. And the blood loss was weakening him even quicker. Chojuro, finding another burst of adrenaline, ran at Sato's body intent on killing him with Karei. As he was about to attack, a blade made of rock rose from the ground slicing his upper shoulder and forcing him back.

Slowly, gingerly, Sato got to his feet. With his sword touching the ground he had made it meld with the earth and create a blade to fend of Chojuro. He was lucky that he had regained consciousness so quickly. Seconds before Hirame hit him Sato did the only thing he could; he rolled with the hit which reduced its affect. If he hadn't his entire right side of his body would've been crushed. As it is his right arm and leg were broken and screaming in pain. He also felt dizzy and stars and black spots clouded his vision. The only thing keeping him going right now was instinct.

Sato knew he couldn't fight Chojuro at close range in this condition. At this point he had one shot left. Using his left hand Sato once again stabbed his blade into the earth. And once again dozens of stone blades rose from the ground. By this time Chojuro had gotten to his feet and realized his predicament.

"I can block your Avalanche Sato," Chojuro said, "All I need to do is figure out witch pillar you'll use in time." Racked with pain Sato forced a sinister smile. "You think that you've realized the limits of Earthcutter? You know nothing." Concentrating, Sato pumped nearly all his chakra into his blade and siphoned it off to all the pillars. "Now witness the full power of my blade," he said. "Ultimate Avalanche!"

Chojuro stood in horror as all the pillars shook and begun to divide simultaneously. _He can use that attack using all the pillars at the same time_, he thought. Instantly Chojuro knew he was dead. When one of those pillars broke apart they divided into several thousand small projectiles. Even then he could barely shield himself. With all the pillars divided he was now dealing with several million projectiles coming at him at every angle.

At this point he knew he had no chance. Oddly enough, the realization that he was about to die didn't frighten him. For the first time in his life he felt calmness; a reassurance and focus he never knew. For the first time in his life he made a decision that he didn't second guess. _Dad_, he thought, _watch your son now. This is for you._ Lifting his swords, Chojuro extended his arms out to the sides and bent to one knee. Focusing, he brought all his chakra to the surface and focused it into the blades.

_Impossible_, Sato thought as he saw Chojuro go into the stance Sato knew well. A stance he hadn't seen since Chojuro's father. _He couldn't have unlocked that technique yet! There's no way! I have to end this._ Using all his will power, Sato launched the millions of projectiles at Chojuro just as he quickly brought both blades back together and yelled, "HirameKarei, Third Release….Invincible Blade!"

The Invincible Blade was Hiramekarei's last and true form. It took the shape of a large, thick blade whose hilt was even wider and flat and attached itself directly to the wielders' arm. Unlike its first form it could not morph into shapes and unlike the second form could not be used for defense. This blade was an all or nothing offensive juggernaut that legend has it, could cut through mountains and could not be broken.

All Sato saw was a blinding light and then Chojuro stood with a large blade made of the purest white attached to his right arm. Chojuro then ran at Sato, through the hail of projectiles as they cut through him. Thousands, millions of small pieces of rock cut Chojuro from all sides but to Sato's amazement, he kept coming, his speed not slowing.

Chojuro, felt no pain, he felt nothing at all as shards pierced every organ and sliced through his arms and legs. He felt nothing as another shard cut his head. All there was, all that mattered, was Sato. As he neared him, Chojuro swung with all his might and then there was nothing. Only silence, the sounds of screams in the distance and fires burning nearby.

Slowly Sato turned his head and looked at Chojuro who was himself riddled with wounds. "You think you did anything important? You haven't done anything. Nothing has changed. Kirigakure has fallen. I am but a small piece of the machine and killing me prevents nothing. You have achieved nothing except ensure that we will continue our battle in hell."

It was then Chojuro looked back at Sato, his face horribly scarred by Sato's attack. Small pieces of rock were embedded in his face and one of his eyes was gone. Yet again to Sato's amazement, Chojuro smiled. "You're wrong," Chojuro said. "I did achieve something. I achieved……justice."

With his one good eye, Chojuro watched as Sato's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his upper body slid away from his waist and fell to the ground while his legs remained standing like two of his pillars. Slowly Chojuro looked forward and stared at the rising sun. _Kirigakure will not fall_, he thought. _Not so long as Mizukage-sama lives._ "Do you hear me Mizukage-sama," he screamed as his blade, now returned its original form, fell from his dying hands.

Chojuro fell to his knees, his legs no longer strong enough to carry him. With darkness about to take him and his voice trailing off he said, "Mizukage-sama……you……must…..live." And then he fell back to the ground; a smile etched on his face.

_Meanwhile_

The Fifth stood staring at the scene in front of her. Seconds ago she swore she had heard someone call for her. But she couldn't focus on that now. In front of her, death stared back and if she wasn't careful, it would take her. The Fifth stared at Madara who was now flanked by five impossibly large black wolves. "A summoning jutsu," she said questioningly.

"Do you like them," Madara asked. "I rarely ever summon them. But when I do it is for one purpose only. To feast on flesh."

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Third Mizukage Returns

Welcome back to the New Dawn.

First off I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 2 of my work: GravenImage, Tonello, PBJisgood and metalmiked48.

Responces:

PBJisGood: Sorry but I find it important to show the different POV's of the characters because unlike a manga you can't see the expresions they have.

metalmiked48: TBH, I was aware that many might not like the fact that I became side tracked with the Fall of Kiri arc but for me it was necessary for me to show this as it means so much to the overall story. I have lost a significant amount of my readership due to the decision but I can live with it so long as the story I want to tell is told. But so you know this chapter will be the final chapter of that arc and we will be returning to Konoha in chapter four.

Note from RR: Because of the pending holiday weekend I may not be able to post chapter four next week. But instead of making you guys wait an extra week I've decided to post chapter four one week early. That's right, today I will be releaseing **two** chapters. And I will not post a new chapter next week. Happy Thanksgiving!

And now here's New Dawn Chapter three and always, please review.........

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Three: The Third Mizukage Returns

_Kirigakure – Minutes after sunrise_

Slowly the five large wolves circled the Mizukage. She noticed the rank smell that emanated from each of them. They smelled like rotting flesh, they smelled of death. As they each growled the Fifth could see steam rising from their mouths. The Fifth also took note of the fact that despite her technique the wolves seemed unfazed by the heat within the small space.

The Fifth tensed as she waited for the first of them to pounce. Based on her previous experience with wild animals she expected that the one to strike first would be the one from behind. She was right. As one of the wolves circled her and reached right behind it pounced with its jaws wide, prepared to tear her to shreds.

The Fifth leapt and back flipped just over the beast. Her feet barely touched the back of the wolf and she pushed off and fired her lava release at the far wall, melting it instantly and opening a hole leading outdoors. In one smooth motion the Fifth landed on the ground and leapt through the opening with the beasts leaping out in pursuit.

Using her falling momentum the Fifth glided past the first wolf as it tried to bite at her legs. She then spun quickly and kicked away another wolf as it closed in from behind. Nearing the ground she again fired another Lava Release melting the ground below. She then grabbed a nearby pole and leapt clear of the ground which had just turned into a small lava pit.

Unfortunately the first two wolves were not that lucky and landed into the pit and began to burn and melt. The acrid and nauseating smell of burning fur and flesh quickly rose into the air as the other three dogs were able to clear the pit. The Fifth then leapt to open ground as the beasts once again began to attack.

Two of the wolves leapt at her attempting to bite her in two. The Fifth kept jumping back in avoid their attempts but then noticed that the third wolf did not join the fray but instead took a deep breath and then, to her astonishment, fired a large stream of ice at her. Without enough time to avoid the attack the Fifth found herself flash frozen and at their mercy. But before the wolves could move in the Fifth disappeared.

A few meters away, hidden in the shadows in a narrow alleyway, The Fifth looked on. _So they can create an ice blast from their mouths_, she thought. _No wonder Madara summoned them. What better way to combat heat than with ice. _"Do you like my pets Mayumi-chan," Madara said. The Fifth turned to see Madara standing right behind her. Before she could block, Madara kicked her in the head, knocking her back into the open.

Hearing the noise, the wolves turned quickly and ran at The Fifth as she got to her feet. The Fifth, seeing that Madara, had once again disappeared, ran back into the narrow alleyway and stopped when she reached the end. The alleyway was too narrow for the wolves to enter together and they were forced to move in single file, which is exactly what The Fifth wanted. She quickly made several hand signs and fired another Lava release at the walls on both sides of the alley. The walls began to melt and the wolves and the Fifth's clone, without room to maneuver were buried under molten concrete.

Back out in the open, The Fifth was hiding behind a tree. She took a deep sigh of relief and then began to scan the area for Madara. Suddenly to her surprise one of the wolves, badly burned and with parts of its body melted off, seemed to come from no where and bite her in her left side. Its jaws clamped down and sunk deep within her body. With her body firmly in his jaws the wolf raised its head taking her off her feet and suspending her high into the sky.

The Fifth's body was screaming in pain as the beast's jaws clamped down harder. She felt as if her body was moments from being torn in two. She felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and her vision was slowly fading. Desperate, she quickly created several hand signs her body then turned to mud and slipped though the beasts jaws and into its mouth. The wolf recoiled at the taste and attempted to vomit the mud out but it was too late as the Fifth entered the animals' stomach.

At first the wolf seemed to mill about, not sure what to do as there was no immediate target. Then it began to thrash about wildly, howl and finally it yelped as burns began to sprout up throughout its body. Slowly, its skin began to burn and then it began to melt. The wolf fell over to its side and as it melted away, in the middle of its body stood The Fifth.

Her limbs felt heavy and her vision hazy. She walked out from the burning pulp that was the wolf and made her way to a nearby tree. As she got there she reached out and grabbed it to prevent herself from falling over. She tried to take a deep breath and felt a sharp pain. At least five of her ribs were broken and a lung punctured.

"Very good Mayumi-chan," Madara said as he walked towards her clapping. "I must admit you sure know how to put on a good show." Madara came to a stop several feet away from her and folded his arms and looked down towards the ground. "Such a shame about my pets though. I did care a lot about them and it'll take a long time before I get replacements."

The Fifths' breaths were becoming more labored. She was losing blood from the bites and she had used far more chakra than she expected. Her face was covered in sweat and her clothes were torn and bloody. Forcing herself to talk she said, "I'm…so….sorry….for your loss." Willing herself, the Fifth let go of the tree and stood up under her own power. If she was to die she would die strong. "I'm sure you very much expected those beasts to have me for breakfast! Sorry to disappoint you."

Madara laughed. "Mayumi-chan," he said, "I never expected those wolves to be able to kill you. I just wanted them to wear you out." Faster than she expected, Madara sprinted at her. Delving deep, The Fifth summoned all her remaining strength to fight back and blocked his punch. Madara followed his punch up with a high kick to the face that she was also able to block.

Madara pressed on with a flurry of punches and kicks knowing The Fifth lacked the energy to last long. And he was right. Despite the sudden adrenaline she was feeling, her wounds were severe and were taking there toll. Her limbs felt like they were moving through sand and her eyelids were growing heavy. Suddenly she was rocked off her feet as one of Madara's punches finally connected.

The Fifth landed on the ground hard and for a moment was stunned by the power behind Madara's attacks. Madara leapt into the air intent on crashing his knee into her sternum. The Fifth quickly created several hand signs and once again turned her body to mud just as Madara landed.

The mud moved several feet away and then suddenly re-constituted back into her body. She was now on both knees and struggling to get up. "Hmmm," Madara said as he slowly walked towards her, "It seems you lack the chakra to maintain that jutsu. What a shame. You probably could've escaped too. Oh well."

Still on her knees The Fifth smiled, "I…..wasn't running away. I was….putting space….between us." Once again she made hand signals "I warned you about being overconfident. Earth Style: Stone Shackles!"

To Madara's amazement several shackles made of dense stone rose from the ground around him. He then became intangible but the shackles grabbed him none-the-less. A shackle snapped at each of his legs, arms and his neck. At first Madara was confused as to how they could have grabbed him. Then he remembered her flesh. He still hadn't removed all of it from himself.

Once he was unable to move, The Fifth immediately created another hand sign and said, "Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" All at once a large volume of water was released from her mouth and advanced in a powerful surge towards Madara and slammed into him, sweeping him away.

Slowly the water resided and she saw that the shackles were broken off. The land and the buildings nearby were all heavily damaged or destroyed by her attack. She scanned the surrounding area and saw Madara lying next to an uprooted tree. His body splayed awkwardly on the floor and by the look of it, his back was broken. For awhile he lay motionless and The Fifth sighed in relief. Then she heard him moan and was shocked to see him slowly rise to his feet.

"No way," she said as she saw him rise. Madara was bent back in an almost ninety degree angle and one of his legs was snapped and hanging to the side. Then the Fifth heard an inhuman sound coming from his body as his bones appeared to snap back into place and his muscles and cartilage repaired itself. Within moments Madara was standing, and all of his injuries were gone, as is they had never even happened.

"Wow," he said as he slowly walked over. "That was impressive. To think you still had some Chakra left." Digging deep, The Fifth once again created hand signals and yelled, "Lava Release!" Once again she opened her mouth and released a wave of molten rock that caught Madara off guard and engulfed him. The lava spread out and covered a large potion of the ground and The Fifth waited until she was sure no movement could be found.

Slowly she got to her feet and suddenly bent over and vomited. _Damn_, she thought, _I pushed myself too far. _As she finished vomiting and wiped with trickle of blood from the side of her mouth she stood up straight and breathed in deep.

It was then, to her amazement a figure quickly rose from the molten lava in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. It was Madara. Most of his clothes were burned away and the exposed parts of his body shone that his flesh was burned away. His right arm was gone up to the shoulder.

The Fifth tried to pry herself free but Madara's grip was surprisingly strong and in her state she lacked the strength to get loose. "Now I'm angry," Madara said as he squeezed even tighter. The Fifth was in a panic. Madara was squeezing her neck tighter and tighter. Her vision began to fade and her head began to thump wildly as it screamed for oxygen. In desperation she clawed at his face, knocking away his mask. Seeing his face she recoiled in horror.

"Don't worry dear," he said, "Your Lava isn't responsible for this. But this flesh is but temporary. Soon, I will be whole. Soon I will be a GOD!"

It was then she heard again the tearing of flesh and the snapping of bone and to her amazement she saw Madara's lost arm sprout from his shoulder. "What are you," she asked in horror.

"I am," he said, "beyond mortal comprehension." Madara then punched her in the face and slammed her hard into the ground and for The Fifth, everything went black. Madara then threw her unconscious body clear of the lava and walked out of it. His right leg which was burned away began to re-grow as well.

Once it was fully formed Madara walked towards The Fifth but then doubled over in pain and spit out blood. "Damn," someone said behind him. Madara fell to his knees in pain. He could barely move. Turning he saw the person was Kisame. "It seems you guys had an interesting reunion," Kisame said while smiling. He walked up to Madara and drew his blade. "And now look at you," he said. "You've gone and over did things and pushed yourself too far. I bet you don't have the power to defend yourself right now." Raising his sword in the air Kisame said, "You really should have let me handle things." He then swung his sword down.

"No!" Madara screamed causing Kisame's blade to stop inches above The Fifth's neck. "Don't kill her," he said. "I want her to live, for now." Madara rose to his feet and placed his mask back on his face.

Kisame snapped at Madara, visibly frustrated, "You know how long I have waited for this moment, why should I wait any longer?!"

Madara walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him. "And you shall have your moment Kisame," he said. "But first I want her to live long enough to see the change that I will bring to this world. I want her to accept the futility of all she had tried to do to prevent my ascension. And only when she has suffered and grieved to my satisfaction will you then take her life."

Kisame took a deep breath and bristled. It was obvious to Madara that he didn't agree with his decision. But Madara also knew that Kisame would also do as he was told. Kisame slowly took his blade and gently slipped it beneath The Fifth's body and scooped her up. He then rested the blade on his shoulder.

"Take her to the prisons and place her in a cell alone," Madara said. Madara then turned and looked of towards a distant tree and called out, "Zetsu!" It was then Zetsu rose from within one of the tree's branches and walked over to Madara. "Go with Kisame and once she has been placed in a cell I want you to place a seal on her chakra."

It was then that Zetsu split himself in half and the black form said, "Yes of course Lord Madara." Then he walked over to Kisame and looked at the unconscious former ruler. "A shame someone so beautiful had to be an enemy," he said which made Kisame snort and shake his head. "Let's get the fuck outta here," Kisame said as he and Zetsu left.

After they had gone Madara began to walk back towards the office of the Mizukage with White Zetsu in tow. Zetsu remained silent as he knew what this meant for Madara. Zetsu knew that though this was but a step in Madara's grand plan it was, none the less, a meaningful moment to once again stand within Kirigakure as it's lord and master.

Madara, walked slowly, yet with purpose. His stride was that of a king slowly absorbing and observing his kingdom. As he moved to the buildings entrance the large doors were already open. The fallen bodies of the Mizukage's guards were strewn about. Madara neither looked at them nor touched them in any way. He walked through the halls as a conqueror that had no sympathy for his enemies or regret for taking their lives.

As he passed through the hallway just before reaching his office Madara stopped and surveyed the area. He was searching for Ao, but not surprisingly he was gone. But that was unimportant. Ao was but one ninja of limited skill; hardly a danger in any way. He would be found and killed in time. Madara, right now, had bigger concerns.

This was but the opening salvo in his assault on the ninja world. Many other pieces were now on the move that needed immediate attention. He also knew that he had a very narrow window in which to fortify Kirigakure. Word would soon reach the surrounding villages of Kirigakure's fall. And it was now, in the time of political upheaval, that the jackals would circle looking to feed. He had to show Kirigakure was strong and ready.

As he arrived at the office Madara stopped at the entrance, as if he needed a moment before he crossed the threshold. After a moment he entered and walked over to behind his desk. "Tell me Zetsu," he said finally, "How goes our little insurrection?"

"The last of the ninja loyal to the old regime are being hunted, killed or captured as we speak Lord Madara," Zetsu said. "And we have already begun to fortify the outer parameters of Kiri to deal with anyone trying to escape as well as dealing with Ichiro and his men when they return."

"Ah yes," Madara said, "Ichiro may prove difficult. Inform the men, when he returns not to engage him. Escort him to me and I will deal with him personally. What is the state of the citizens?

"At this time the overall casualties are minimal," Zetsu said. "There are many that require medical attention but few of the injuries are life threatening at this time.

"Good," Madara said as he turned to look outside. "As soon as you get everything stabilized begin getting those people the attention they need. Also gather as many of the able bodied men as possible and have them begin building shelters. Many of the buildings in Kiri were damaged during this revolt. Also send food and water to those in need."

Zetsu seemed to be confused and cocked his head to the side. "Forgive me Lord Madara but why do you care to help these people? They are sheep; weaklings whose only purpose is to serve and assist in elevating the few strong people in the world."

Madara turned to Zetsu and responded, "But even sheep must be treated even moderately well or they will die. And a Sheppard without a flock has no purpose."

"But what of the people who refuse your guidance," Zetsu asked. "Surely some of these fools may decide to revolt."

"I know Zetsu," Madara said, "Which is why you will gather the citizens of Kiri and before you provide aid you will tell them that the Third Mizukage has returned to be their Lord. All who bow before him will know peace and prosperity. All who refuse him will watch as their homes are destroyed, their families killed and their limbs torn apart one at a time. And to prove the seriousness of it you will then choose a random person and do it. Understand?"

Zetsu bowed slightly and said, "Of course My Lord." As he turned to leave, Madara called out to him one last time. "Zetsu," he said, "Also I want you to send word to the surrounding countries, The Third Mizukage has returned and Kirigakure is under new management."

_Konoha – Two Days Later_

Danzo had turned pale as he read the report from Kirigakure. It was late at night and he'd been up for nearly two days straight. Time was of no real consequence to him. Since war had been declared he'd attended non stop meetings with his advisors. It had been only two weeks since the declaration arrived but Kumogakure, as he expected, had wasted no time.

Already they had committed raids within The Land of Fire. Several of Konoha ninja had been deployed to the battle grounds and word of casualties were already coming back. Soon, this war would hit fever pitch, especially once Suna made its move, which according to the intelligence he'd gathered, would be soon.

Things seemed to be spiraling out of control for Danzo. But yet, when he was alone Danzo couldn't help but smile. Things were progressing according to plan. Now all that was necessary was to correct the one loose end. Now he had to deal with Uzumaki Naruto.

_Meanwhile in place where time has no meaning_

Hours, weeks, months, years….He can no longer remember how long he has been in this pit of darkness. All he knows is cold, loss and pain. He struggles to remember the life he left behind the faces he once knew. He remembers the lovely smile of a girl, her long black hair and ocean blue eyes. He can remember the laughter of a man who seemed, if his memory was correct, very lazy. He could remember another face, her pink hair, her sea green eyes and perfect lips and smile. Faces……faces…..faces whose names he could not remember…..names that had faded into oblivion…..faces that were slowly fading as well. _Who are they_, he wonders. _Who am I?_

End of Chapter Three

Next Time: Family Remains


	4. Family Remains

And here we are at chapter four. Once again I do not own Naruto. And as I stated in the previous chapter i will not be posting a new chapter next Monday. Chatper five will instead be posted on Monday December seventh. Thanks and please review........

* * *

Naruto: The Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Four: Family Remains

_Konohagakure – Midday_

Sakura was walking down the desolate streets on her way to the medical facility. In her hands she carried several bags full of special herbs and spices that she had gotten from Lady Tsunade. She also had a small vase with a dozen fresh lilies. _I think he'll like these_, she thought as she walked alone. For a moment, a brief moment she smiled at the thought of him waking to the smell of the flowers she bought. Than again, so long as he woke it would be okay.

Breaking away from her brief daydream, Sakura looked around at the depressing sight before her. Several weeks ago, after the war began, Danzo instituted martial law within the village. Citizens were forced to limit the time they spent outdoors, children were no longer allowed to play, businesses were forced to limit their hours and nearly all trade ceased.

For the first time in her life Sakura saw Konoha not as her home but as a cold empty shell_. I guess this is the price of war_, she thought as she kept moving. It was then she saw Neji, Lee and Kiba coming towards her. Lee ran up to her smiling and waving in his usual overly energetic way. "Hello Sakura-chan," he said. "You look lovely today as usual! Where are you off to?"

Sakura gave a forced smile and said, "Well, I'm off to the medical center." Saying this brought everyone to silence. It was as if a heavy cloud had descended and threatened to overwhelm them. In an effort to change the subject Sakura asked Neji, "So is this the squad for your mission Neji?"

Neji nodded and replied, "Yes, I think this group will be sufficient for my needs. Our mission is to head out to the outskirts of The Land of Fire and determine the movements of the enemy."

Sakura looked at her three friends and her expression grew grave. "Don't you think you should bring a few more people with you Neji," she said. "This mission could be very dangerous if you're caught."

"Nope," he said. "This mission will require stealth and keeping the numbers low is best. There is a less likelihood of mistakes that way."

Of course Sakura knew he was right and knew that Neji, one of more gifted and experienced of her class, was more than capable of completing the mission. Her concern was more for Ino. It was almost a year now that Ino and Neji had begun dating. Of course this had to be kept secret as the Hyuga clan had strict rules and dating outside the clan was strictly forbidden. In fact Neji had already been promised to another woman within his clan. A woman he neither knew nor cared for.

When Ino told Sakura she made her promise to not utter a word for fear that his family would find out. So since that time she kept this secret as the two of them would meet secretly to be alone or spend time together while around friends.

The night before, while Sakura was at the hospital Ino had come to her and informed her of Neji's upcoming mission. Sakura noted that throughout the time they were together Ino had never come to her like this. She could tell that Ino was extremely bothered by this mission. Sakura could see the fear and emotion in her eyes. She spent the next hour trying to re-assure her and then convinced her to go see him.

For the most part Sakura thought Ino was just being overly cautious. If there was one person capable of navigating a dangerous mission it was Neji, genius child of the Hyuga clan. But now, watching them depart Sakura felt a deep sense of foreboding. "Hey guys," she said which caused them to turn back to her. "Be careful out there ok."

The guys smiled back at her. "Don't worry Sakura-chan," Lee said. "We'll be back in no time." And with that the boys turned around and walked away.

_Meanwhile – At the Office of the Hokage_

Sitting behind his desk Danzo was going over the most recent reports from the field. Seventeen more ninja dead at the hands of Kumogakure, and now there were signs that Suna was on the move. Danzo had hoped Konoha's defenses would be completely fortified before things really began to heat up but it would seem that that wouldn't happen.

Hopefully the team of Jonin he just sent out would be able to learn valuable information about the enemies' movements in order to counter them. Danzo sighed deeply and set down the reports. He was working on very little sleep and it seemed that all he was doing was reading reports.

It was then he heard a knock on the door. Danzo then looked to Torune who, along with Fu, was standing off to the side. Torune quickly walked over and opened the door where a masked ninja awaited. Slowly the ninja entered the room and as he arrived a few feet in front of Danzo's desk, dropped to one knee. "Lord Danzo," he said, "I've just returned from Kiri and I can confirm that it has indeed fallen. The new Mizukage claims that he is in fact the former third Mizukage. I have been unable to confirm if this is true."

Danzo sat and stared at the ninja and slowly a smug smile crept to his face. "So tell me," he said, "What is the status of Kirigakure now?"

"Well," the Ninja said, "It appears that the new Mizukage has swiftly fortified their territory and is quickly rebuilding. Also it would appear that a large armed force has been dispatched towards Iwagakure."

Danzo immediately sat up and rigid. "What," he said. "They are moving on Iwagakure? Why would they do such a thing?" For a moment there was the look of anger on Danzo's face but he quickly regained his composure. "Is that all," he asked. The ninja answered yes and was immediately ushered out the door and was told to await further instructions.

As soon as the ninja left the room Danzo slammed his fist on the table and rose to his feet. "What the hell is going on here," he said. "Why would they move of Iwagakure!?" Danzo began to pace the floor silently as he considered things.

After a short time Torune spoke up. "Lord Danzo, this does not seem accurate. I mean I was under the impression that…."

Danzo quickly raised his hand to signal Torune to be silent. "This is not the place to discuss such things Torune," he said. Danzo then turned on his heels sharply and addressed Fu. "Fu, I will need you to make the connection. You know what to do." Without a word Fu nodded and disappeared in puff of smoke.

Once Fu had gone Danzo made his way to his desk and sat once more. He was about to say something to Torune when another knock was made on his door. _What next_, he thought. Danzo signaled Torune to answer. And as he opened the door stood one of Danzo's guards. "Lord Danzo," he said, "You have a visitor. It's Sarutobi Konohamaru."

Danzo, already annoyed, was in no mood to speak with a child barely past the Chunnin exams, especially one who had so miserably failed his most recent mission. Unfortunately Konohamaru was the grandson of the Third and that came with perks. "Send him in," Danzo said.

A few minutes later Konohamaru, on crutches, limped into the room with Moegi in tow. Danzo began to look over the documents on his desk and paid Konohamaru no attention or welcome. Konohamaru didn't expect him to and knew full well that Danzo hated him simply because of his last name. Since he became Hokage, Danzo treated him as little more than a nuisance and seemed to go out of his way to make things difficult for him.

Konohamaru, with Moegi's help, was able to slowly lower himself into the seat facing Danzo. And sat there staring at him for several minutes. By now Konohamaru was well aware of the game Danzo liked to play. Danzo would pay him no attention, read reports and continue his business as if he weren't in the room and only after some time had passed would Danzo acknowledge him.

After about fifteen minutes of watching Danzo suffle papers and sign documents, Konohamaru appeared to be getting restless when Danzo finally looked up at him. "Konohamaru," he said, "As you can see I'm a very busy man and unlike the Third I have little time to play. Hurry up and tell me what you want."

"Sorry to disturb you Hokage-sama," he said. "But there is a favor I must ask of you."

_Meanwhile – at an undisclosed location_

Karin hugged herself to shelter her body from the bitterly cold wind that assaulted her. She honestly didn't know what annoyed her more; being battered by this cold or watching Juugo as he stood motionless, oblivious to the weather. Karin looked about the dismal place. Despite being on the coastline and the amazing picturesque view she couldn't help but feel the oppressive gloominess this place had.

When she had first come here, years ago, Sasuke had told her that this was once a hidden storage facility of the Uchiha clan. And unlike the others, this location doubled as a small trading village. Sasuke, in his usual matter-of-fact, emotionless way told her of how lively this place once was. That is, until the Uchiha Massacre. Apparently, Itachi had also visited this place shortly after destroying the Uchiha of Konoha.

Sasuke told her that this was a place he would travel to with his parents from time to time. While his father attended to business he and his brother would escort their mother as she shopped or talked to friends. And in the evening he and his brother would go swimming in the sea. Despite the coldness of his voice Karin could still detect the deep sadness as Sasuke spoke. And it was during those times all she wanted to do was hold him.

It was, to this location, that Sasuke brought Itachi to bury after he had died. Sasuke said this was one of the last places where he had nothing but good memories of his brother. And it was here that he would come to since then to think.

Karin stared up the small hill to the top where Sasuke stood silently. As usual Sasuke didn't speak or smile. He didn't cry or show any emotion at all. He merely stood and stared at the grave he had dug alone for his brother. From time to time he would look out to the sea and then eventually back the grave.

Karin died to know what he thought of in these moments. She desperately wanted to know the sadness he held in his heart. Even though Sasuke would, from time to time, confide in her, even after all these years he remained mostly closed off. She knew that if she could only find what would finally open the vault in his heart she could heal him and be with him. But now was not a time for that.

One of the reasons Sasuke would come here was when he was about to undertake a mission that, for whatever reason, bothered him. It was as if he came here to silently ask his brother for guidance. Karin knew this mission held some significance for Sasuke because unlike any other he had yet to even tell them what it was. But that didn't matter, what ever the mission was she wished he didn't have to do it.

Even though several weeks had passed since his fight with Naruto, Sasuke was still not fully recovered. Nothing showed that more than Sasuke's right hand that was now gone. Seeing the space where his hand once was Karin couldn't help but recall that day.

_Several Weeks Ago – Akatsuki Lair_

_"What did you just say," Sasuke said as he sat on the medical bed staring at Karin in disbelief. His body was still in pain and he was on several medications to help alleviate it. The medication gave him a disoriented feeling which made him believe he didn't hear what Karin had just said._

_Karin swallowed hard and was sweating lightly. Though she had no fear of Sasuke hurting her she still feared what he might do. Even then she knew she had no choice but to tell him. "I said that your hand has been irreparably damaged. Every bone in it was shattered during your fight with the Nine Tails. No matter what we do at this point your hand will never work properly again. We might be able to get you to a point where you'll have partial mobility but more than likely your hand will never work at all. I…I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke sat quietly for moment as he absorbed what had been told. Slowly Karin watched as Sasuke's look of disbelief became one of anger. Sasuke began to stare at his mangled hand and he summoned all his will all his hate and focused it on one task; forcing his hand to move. He would prove Karin wrong. He would prove everyone wrong. Move damn it, he thought. Move, move, move, MOVE!! Yet nothing happened. He couldn't even move a finger._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke," Karin whispered as she rose and turned her back to him to get his some pain killers. Sasuke sat dumbfounded, unwilling to accept what had happened. Nothing can stand in his way. Nothing must stop him from his task. All obstacles have to be overcome and right now, he was his own obstacle. Rising quickly Sasuke picked up a near by knife._

_Karin jumped as she heard Sasuke's blood curdling scream. Quickly she turned and saw Sasuke doubled over on the floor clutching his arm and the nub that once was his hand. Blood was gushing out and Sasuke was quickly turning pale. _

_For a moment Karin stood in shock at what she was witnessing. But quickly she leapt into action and began to disinfect and wrap the wound. It was then she saw it, Sasuke's severed hand, which had fallen under the bed. But it wasn't until she had looked into Sasuke's eyes that a chill ran down her spine._

_Sasuke, covered in a thick sheen of sweat and breathing heavily stared at his hand with a hate she couldn't describe. It was as if the hand represented everything he fought against, he stared at it with cold detached eyes as if his hand was nothing but a hindrance that had never been a part of him._

_"I'll have to make due with one hand for now," Sasuke said, "Until I can find a replacement."_

_Undisclosed Location – Now_

A brisk cold breeze swept through from the sea and Sasuke pulled his cloak closer to his body. Pulling the hood over his head he turned and made his way down the hill where Karin and Juggo waited. "Ok," he said as he arrived, "As I told you, we have a mission and I'm sorry for waiting so long to tell you what it is. From here the three of us will be heading to Konoha."

Karin and Juugo looked at each other and then Karin said, "So I suppose we're going there to retrieve the Nine Tails' body?"

Walking past them Sasuke responded, "No, Madara is arranging for someone else to do that. We have another target."

_Meanwhile – Konoha Hospital_

"Oh," Sakura said in surprise as she opened the door to Naruto's private medical room. Sitting next to him in a chair was Hinata holding his hand. "I'm sorry Hinata," Sakura said as she turned to leave. "If I knew you were in here..."

"No, no Sakura-chan," Hinata replied. "It's ok. I just wanted to stop by and visit him while I had some free time. How is he? Is he any better?"

Sakura responded sadly, "No. He barely has a pulse and isn't breathing on his own. I'm sorry but we have no signs that Naruto will come out of this yet."

"He'll find his way back," Hinata said. "I know it. He's stronger than anyone I've ever met and he'll find a way."

Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto. _Yeah_, she thought. _He'll find his way back. He'll overcome this just like Killer Bee said he would. I just hope he does it soon. Naruto, you're running out of time._

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by Hinata who was speaking again. "Sakura," she said. "I actually came here to speak to you." Sakura looked at Hinata was confused. "You see," Hinata continued, "I thought this would work itself out. That one way or another Naruto-kun in the end would find happiness, even if it wasn't with me. And believe me I could live with that so long as he was happy. But seeing Naruto-kun like this has made me realize that time is too short to wait for things to work themselves out."

"Hinata," Sakura said as she listened to Hinata. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hinata what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying," Hinata said as she rose to her feet and stared Sakura in the eyes. "I'm saying that I'm in love with Naruto-kun. And that I want to be with him, to take care of him and to support him. But, it's always been obvious to me just by the way he looks at you, talks to you and about you that….he loves you. So I need to know how you feel about him. I need to know if you love him too!"

Sakura stood dumbfounded and at the moment felt as if she couldn't breath. She just stared at Hinata who remained silent waiting for her response. Sakura's eyes then traveled to Naruto as he lay unconscious strapped to a machine that was the only thing keeping him alive. Closing her eyes, Sakura thought about everything she and Naruto had been through and all he come to mean to him.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Hinata was still waiting silently staring at her. Sakura took a deep breath and then said, "Hinata I….." It was then someone knocked on the door interrupting their talk. Again silence descended upon them. Sakura looked at Hinata and then to the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and it was Moegi. "I'm sorry to disturb you Sakura-sama," Moegi said as she stepped into the room.

"It's ok Moegi," Sakura said. "What is it?" Moegi looked to the ground and then back at Sakura. "It's Konohamaru," she said finally.

"Oh no," Sakura responded, "Are his wounds not healing?" Moegi shook her head. "No it's not that," she said. "I swear if I knew what he was going to do I would have stopped him, but….. Sakura-sama Konohamaru has made a terrible mistake."

_Meanwhile – In place where time has no meaning_

Hours, days, weeks, years, centuries. He has no idea how long he has here in this place surrounded by an all encompassing darkness. He struggles to gain his bearing, to fight the loneliness that threatens to engulf him. And most importantly, he fights to remember himself. But it's getting harder. With every passing moment in this nothing he feels himself losing that which makes him whole. _Who am I_, he wonders. _What am I? Where do I come from? What happened to me? Why can't I remember?_

End of Chapter Four

Next Time: Danzo's Ambition


	5. Danzo's Ambition

Welcome Back to book Two of my story. First off as always I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters.

I'd like to thank all those who took the time to review my last chapter: GravenImage, Sevensin, JokerisDaking.

And now I present chapter five in my tale. As always **please review** my work as I use your thoughts to improve on my writing and story.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Five: Danzo's Ambition

Danzo and Torune moved briskly through lower levels of Root head quarters. Despite his increased power as Hokage, Danzo had chosen to keep Root as a small underground organization within ANBU. "Roots tend to wither and die when raised from the earth," he had told his loyal followers. "Remain here as the foundation and bedrock of Konoha's true might."

There was another reason Danzo chose to keep Root small and out of the way. It would better serve him in times where prudence and secrecy were paramount. Times such as now, when what he was about to do was something no one outside a select few must ever know about or it would prove disastrous.

After some time, Danzo and Torune came up on a large, unmarked metal door. Danzo quickly moved the wrap from his face revealing his sharingan and quickly scanned the area. There was no such thing as being to careful as far as he was concerned. Once satisfied that he was not followed he nodded to Torune who placed his hand on the door. "Seal Release," he said and the door cracked open releasing a gush of stale air.

Danzo and Torune quickly entered and Torune closed the door behind them. They then made their way down the darkened hallway before them. On either side there were torches lit one after the other every few yards to light the way. Danzo could also see the large rusted metal doors that flanked them on either side. Each one was in fact a cell where Root kept those they deemed a danger to them or to Konoha.

Danzo walked briskly down the path never acknowledging the prisoners on either side as they moaned or screamed or pleaded. His focus was maintained on the last cell. As he opened it Danzo couldn't help but be taken aback by the over whelming odor of decay. In the room stood Fu and next to him, lying on a bed of hay was an old man. He stunk of death and seemed in a catatonic state. He was impossibly thin and had dead soulless eyes.

"Is he ready," Danzo asked as he looked to Fu. Fu bent down and placed his hand on the old mans' head. After a moment he looked to Danzo and nodded. "Alright then," Danzo said. "Make the connection. I need to speak to him now."

Fu placed his fingers at both side of the man head and looked deep into his eyes. Suddenly the old mans eyes closed for a moment then, just as quickly the old man took in a deep breath as his back arched and his body tensed as though he was having a stroke. Then he settled down back into position.

As the old man's eyes flew open Torune saw that his pupils were completely gone signaling that he was ready. "The connection has been made," Fu said as Danzo stepped closer. Slowly the old mans head turned to Danzo and he smiled wickedly showing the few blackened teeth in his mouth. In a low raspy voice the man began to talk. "So," he said, "Tell me Danzo, why have you contacted me?"

Danzo grimaced, "You know damned well why I've risked contacting you. What the hell do you think your doing Madara!?"

_Meanwhile_

Konohamaru sat in chair staring out the window in his room. Since he had returned from that disastrous mission this is where he had spent most of his time. His mother came in from time to time to give him a meal that he would barely touch. And the only times he found himself ever leaving was when Moegi would stop by to force him to go to physical therapy. Despite it all Moegi seemed to be the only one who could get him to do anything. She knew just what to say or how to say it to get him to do what she wanted.

Konohamaru heard the door to his room open behind him but didn't turn to see who it was. Whoever had entered would announce themselves soon, so why bother. It was then he heard a soft female voice of a person he instantly recognized but was surprised to hear. "Hello Konohamaru."

Konohamru turned to see Sakura leaning on the door frame. She was smiling slightly as she looked at him. Konohamaru was initially surprised to see her but quickly realized why she would come to see him. Turning to face the window again Konohamaru said, "I guess Moegi told you already huh?"

Sakura walked into the middle of the room and stood, arms folded, looking at Konohamru. "Yes," she said, "I must admit I'm surprised. I never would have pegged you for a quitter. What will Naruto think when he hears that you've requested to retire as an active shinobi?"

Konohamaru laughed to himself as he rose to face Sakura. Leaning on one crutch he shook his head and looked at her. "What will Naruto think," he said. "Sakura, Naruto is gone; dead. He's not going to think anything. I feel sorry for you that you're unable to accept that truth."

Sakura's smile slowly faded as she listened to Konohamaru. "Last I checked Naruto is alive in a bed in the hospital," she said.

"You call that living," Konohamaru asked as his face twisted in grief. "He has no brain activity, barely has a pulse and needs a machine to breath for him. He's a damned vegetable and the sooner we let him go the sooner we can move on!"

Sakura clenched her fist and closed her eyes trying to control her growing anger. She couldn't believe that this was the same Konohamaru that was, for all intents and purposes, considered to be Naruto junior. "So this is what you've become huh," she asked, "You fail one damned mission and now you've just given up on everything!"

"This wasn't just some failed mission," Konohamaru screamed as he fought back tears. "I lost my best friend! My sensei! And now you want me to sit here and act like I should hope that Naruto somehow cheats death!? As if even he could do something like that?! And what happens if he were to come back?! Could he end this war?! Could he bring my friends back!?"

"You think you're the only one to know loss," Sakura asked. "We all have lost friends, teachers and family! But we keep fighting and we keep trying! And we never give up because if we do then what's the point?

"Exactly," Kanohamaru said, "What's the point of fighting against sorrow? Even if you win, more sorrow just replaces it. Naruto was a fool to think he could succeed against sorrow. And I was just as big a fool for believing in him. Eventually we all have to grow up and face reality Sakura and I've realized that Naruto's way is nothing but hollow idealism in the face of true evil. Finding true peace is a fool's dream."

"Then," Sakura said with a growing intensity, "If what you say is true wisdom, then I'm happy to live as a fool!" Konohamaru looked at Sakura with a sense of shock. "I will live my life believing in Naruto and his dream of peace! I will fight till the end to protect my home and my friends!"

Konohamru stared at her in amazement for a moment then lowered his head. Sakura turned and began to walk away. "I won't become what you are," she said. "I won't be a disgrace; someone who is barely even a ninja or a man. I realize now that you were always weak. You needed Naruto to give you strength and now that he's gone you have none of your own to depend on." Konohamaru clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he heard what Sakura was saying.

"It's sad really," Sakura said walking away, "I wonder what the Third would say if he saw how pitiful you are. That his grandson isn't worthy of the name Sarutobi." Enraged Konohamaru came at Sakura and swung his crutch at her head. Without even looking back Sakura used her right hand to grab the crutch and snapped it in two and, in one fluid motion, swung her left hand out and slapped Konohamaru with the back of her hand, causing him to tumble to the ground.

Konohamaru clutched at his left arm which had not fully healed and with tears in his eyes looked up to see Sakura standing over him. "Well," she said, "at least you have enough fire left to attack a woman from behind." Konohamaru winced in shame at hearing those words. "Konohamaru," Sakura continued, "Maybe it's best that you have quit as a ninja, because a man with no faith would make a horrible comrade. Remember that." Sakura then turned a left without another word.

_Meanwhile – In Kirigakure_

Madara sat at his desk listening as the dead man in front of him spoke. Though the man was dead, Danzo was using the ninja he had captured long ago who had the ability to speak through the dead, to communicate with him.

_Meanwhile - In Konoha_

"What the hell do you mean you've changed your plans Madara," Danzo screamed. "It was agreed upon that when you overthrew Kirigakure you would commit your forces to help me crush Suna and Kumo!"

The man smiled, "Well unfortunately through you're failures I have had to change those plans. Iwagakure is a threat that needs to be neutralized first. Once I have done so I will then come to your aid with an even bigger force."

"My failures," Danzo screamed. "I have done nothing but follow your plans to the letter. I completed every task without fail. Exactly what did I fail at?"

"You failed to give me the Nine Tails," Madara responded. "If you had completed that task as planned then this wouldn't be an issue now."

"What," Danzo asked. "I called him back to Konoha and sent him to Kumo like you asked. It's not my fault you chose to send Sasuke to capture him instead of Kisame or perhaps yourself!

"Ah," Madara said, "But you also chose to send that girl along. She is one of the strongest kunoichi's in Konoha. She was a variable that we weren't prepared for and that was your fault."

Danzo gritted his teeth has tried to hold his temper in check. "This is not my fault," he said. "And you should have checked with me before changing your plans!"

Madara laughed, "Check with you? My dear Danzo you say that as if I require your permission. I think you've let this whole Hokage thing go to your head." In a harsh venomous tone Madara continued, "Never forget that you are just a member of Akatsuki, which is controlled by me. It was me who gave you the seeds to grow your Root when you're first planned coup failed. It was I who was responsible for you getting Uchiha Shisui's eye and arm and it was I who put you in the position to become Hokage in the first place. And make no mistake, everything I've given I can take away and more. I will change the plans when I see fit and if I were you I'd simply smile, agree and pray I don't change them any further. Do you understand?"

Danzo squeezed his walking stick nearly to the point of breaking. "Yes," he said finally, "I understand Madara."

"Good," Madara responded. "I'm glad we can understand each other. In fact I'm glad you contacted me as I need you to do something. Since we now agree that this was your fault I will give you the opportunity to make amends. I want you to bring me the body of Uzumaki Naruto. I don't care how it's done but I want him delivered to me in two days time. Are we clear?"

"Fine," Danzo replied highly annoyed. "I'll have one of my men take his body and deliver it to you in Kirigakure."

"Good," Madara replied. "And Danzo, don't fail me again." As Danzo said these words the old man gasped and went into convulsions. Danzo was used to seeing him do this as this was the man response when his connection to the dead was severed. Turning swiftly Danzo walked out of the room as Fu began the procedure to ensure the old man didn't die.

Once outside the cell Danzo stood and took a deep breath to calm himself. His mind was racing and was considering all possibilities. So focused was he that he failed to see the odd looking roach as it left the cell and made its way down the hall. Torune exited the cell behind Danzo and speaking in hushed whispers said, "My Lord, what do we do now? It would appear that Madara has betrayed us."

Danzo didn't even look in Torune's direction as he answered him. "Yes," he said. "But this was an eventuality that I expected. None-the-less we are in no position yet to do anything about it. For now we will complete our tasks as we have been told and wait for the opportune moment to strike. Torune, tomorrow morning I want you to go and retrieve Uzumaki's body. Sneak in and kill anyone who sees you then cause an explosion before you remove him. This will make it seem like we were attacked. I'll then delay the search effort giving you plenty of time to escape."

Danzo then walked back up the darkened hallway towards the exit but stopped short halfway there and turned to face another cell of to his left. He then unlocked the door and entered the small room. As he walked in he scanned the damp floor and saw a figure lying in the shadows. The person was on his side in a semi fetal position and did not react to Danzo's presence.

Danzo slowly made his way over to the person and for a while stared in disgust. "Can you hear me," he asked. "Are you ready to give me the assistance that I require?" The person did not speak and merely remained on the ground rocking slightly and mumbling to himself.

After the day he was having, Danzo was in no mood to be patient and walked over to the person and kicked him hard in the back. Despite the powerful kick the man showed no pain or anger. He merely rose to his knees and stared at Danzo with a blank expression.

"So," Danzo asked, "you know why I'm here and what I want. So let's skip the back and forth and tell me, have you reconsidered my offer?" The man merely stared at him and said nothing. After a moment Danzo, in a rage, slapped him with the back of his hand forcing the man to nearly fall backwards.

Again he did not yell or show any signs that he was hurt. As he looked up at Danzo, blood trickled down from the side of his mouth. Then in a raspy voice he said, "Every time you come here Danzo and make the same request and every time I tell you that I won't help you. So why don't you leave now and save yourself the oxygen."

Angered, Danzo this time punched the man forcing him to fall back. Danzo then reached down and grabed him by his tattered collar. As Danzo looked into the mans face, he is angered further but not shocked to see that the man is smiling. "I don't know which one of you I'm talking to. Whether you're Kabuto or Orochimaru now means nothing to me. Either way you will give me what I want whether you choose to or not. The horrors I have done to you in here is nothing compared to what's to come. My time is running short and so is yours."

Danzo raised his hand and snapped his fingers and immediately the door to the cell opened and one of the Root ninja entered with a rolling tray filled with instruments of torture. Leaning closer to Kabuto's face Danzo sneered. "Think about my offer in between your screams," he said as he released Kabuto and left the room.

As the door closed behind him Kabuto smiled as his long snake-like tongue extended and licked the blood from his chin. Then looking at the masked Ninja Kabuto said while giggling, "Well then my friend, shall we begin?"

_Meanwhile – In a place where time has no meaning_

_My name_, he thinks, _why can't I remember it? I see faces but I can't place them. There is pain but is it mine or someone else's. Where am I? Why is it so cold?_

The man floats in the darkness. Hours, weeks, months, centuries, he can't tell how long he has been in this darkness. He longs for warmth, for light, he longs for…something he can't even remember.

That's when he sees it. Like a match was being struck in darkness he sees a pinpoint of light in the distance. Like a moth to a flame his drawn to it and begins to will himself towards it. For him it seems like an eternity to reach it. But as he gets closer he found it harder and harder to move. Suddenly he feels warmth and he could see figures standing within the light as if beckoning him. In the light he could see happiness and peace and safety.

He tries to keep moving towards it but soon he comes to a stop and is unable to move any further. It was then a memory began to return to him. _My name_, he recalled_. I think I remember it. My name, my name is, my name is…. _

And that's when he heard it; the low growl of a vicious beast. He felt a sudden heat of flames and deepening sense of dread. Turning around he saw large yellow eyes, full of malice and hate, staring at him.

Out of the shadows a huge orange fox with nine tails emerged. For a long while the Kyuubi merely stared at the man and growled menacingly. Then after a time it spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto," it said. "That is your name." Upon hearing those words, Naruto's face lit up, as a lifetime of memories and experiences suddenly came flooding back. "Boy," the Kyuubi said, "you and I need to talk."

End of Chapter Five

Next Time: Secret of the Perfect Jinchuriki


	6. Secret of the Perfect Jinchuricki

Welcome back to New Dawn.

First off I'd like to open as I always do: I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to all the reviewers of last weeks chapter: Buzzbumble, Omega Hawkeye, Maniman, Weaponx179, GravenImage.

Replies:

**GravenImage:** All the characters are aproximately 3 years older in my story that in Kishi's canon material. So they are approx. 19 - 20 yrs old. Thanks for the positive review of the Sakura / Konohamaru talk. I was very conscious of trying to make Sakura be stern and positive without making come accross as mean. Hopefully I nailed it. And Naruto will wake up............

**Weaponx179:** Thanks for the review. Yea, many rumour circulated that Danzo was in fact Madara. I personally never believed them but it did give me the idea that instead Danzo was in fact Akatsuki. I will show the conversation between Naruto and the Kyubi soon.

**Maniman:** Naruto has been in a coma since his fight with Sasuke roughly one month ago.

Ok so again thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep sending them in as feed off of them like a vampire. And now Chapter six of New Dawn.

PS. After next weeks chapter New Dawn will be on a two week hiatus for the holidays. Sorry.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Six: Secret of the Perfect Jinchuricki

_Konoha – Home of Tsunade – 11pm at Night_

Sakura sat on the couch with a thud. "But I don't need to rest Tsunade-sama," she said as she sighed deeply. It was late and Sakura was itching to get back to the hospital and was more than annoyed that she had been tricked into coming here.

With a smile on her face Tsunade placed a plate of sushi in front of her. "Yes you do Sakura," she said. Sitting down next to her Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's thigh. "You look absolutely exhausted and you've been at that hospital non stop for several weeks now. I understand why you're doing it but you're barely eating and you definitely aren't sleeping enough."

Sakura opened her mouth as if she were going to speak but thought better of it and looked at her food. Tsunade looked at how said she appeared at that moment and felt her own sadness rising. "I never seem to be able to help him at all," Sakura said finally. "When he fought Orochimaru, when he fought Pein, all I could do was watch. When Danzo banished him, I wanted to help him. I even offered to go with him but he wouldn't hear of it. He told me that I was needed here. He told me that I'd be safer here and he wouldn't have to worry. And again all I did was stand by."

Sakura began to cry freely now as she continued and it was then that Tsunade had realized something. Since she had brought Naruto back she had yet to see Sakura shed a single tear. In fact Sakura had been nothing but a steady guiding hand while others found themselves breaking. She had guided the other medical ninja during Naruto's treatment. Had dealt with any and all sudden medical problems his coma was causing and even used her spare time to treat other injured ninja who were coming in at a steady pace due to the war.

Sakura, while at the hospital caring for Naruto, was now being requested to consult on other medical cases. In fact Tsunade couldn't help but recall two days ago when she went to visit Naruto and, of course, Sakura was there.

A medical Nin had come running into the room. Apparently an ANBU ninja had just been brought in from the battlefield and was suffering from severe poisoning. The doctor treating him had requested Sakura's assistance in the matter. As Sakura left the room with the medic, Tsunade couldn't help but remember that there was a time when she was the one who would be called for in such matters. Now the medic didn't even think to ask for her help. It seemed that in the medical field, Tsunade had been surpassed.

And now it seemed, at last, the pressure was becoming too much for her. "And even when he was gone," Sakura said as she cried, "I decided I would train twice as hard because I knew one day he'd be back and that he'd need me. But even then, when that time came I was too late. And now even with him in the hospital, the one place where you'd think I could benefit him, still all I can do is watch and pray. Tsunade-sama, why am I so damned useless?!"

Tsunade swiftly hugged Sakura and placed Sakura head on her shoulders as she stroked her hair as she wept. "Sakura you are not useless," Tsunade said. "It's just…..sometimes a man has to do things on his own. No matter how badly we may want to help him it's the way of the world for men to walk the paths destiny has given them alone. All you can do is support them and be ready when you're time to act comes."

Tsunade slowly pushed Sakura back and looked into her eyes. "Sakura," she said, "You more than anything else inspire Naruto to keep fighting, to keep moving forward. He needs you to support him and to give him strength. You are the most important person in the world to him and that gives what you do value."

Sakura for a while just stared at Tsunade and nodded and then put her head back on Tsunade's shoulder. And Tsunade just held her and stroked her hair.

_Meanwhile – In Otogakure just passed the border of Konoha_

Neji leapt through the trees with Kiba and Lee behind him. "So what are you gonna do Neji," Lee asked. Neji was getting tired of the constant questioning but was doing his best to simply ignore Lee. But he had to admit it was getting difficult. Lee was far more insistent than he usually is. "Neji," Lee said, "Neji are you listening to me!?"

"What the hell is it Lee," Neji finally responded. This was a very important mission and Neji was really in no mood for Lee's usual behavior.

"I asked you what you plan to do about Ino," Lee said. "I mean you guys have been dating for a year now right? Well you gonna marry her or what?"

Neji stopped on a branch and slowly turned to Lee and recoiled in horror. "Lee," Neji said, "What the hell is wrong with you asking me something like that? Don't you know some things are sacred and shouldn't be talked about? Besides you know how my clan is. I'm not supposed to even date outside the clan let alone marry someone. I like Ino but honestly I don't see a future for us."

"Then why are you still with her," Lee asked. Neji merely stared at Lee unable to formulate a response. "If I were you I'd just tell your folks to go to hell and do want I want. I mean if you like Ino then be with her. To hell what others think right?"  
Neji shook his head and looked at Lee. "That's easy for someone who isn't a Hyuga to say. But you haven't lived in that family where it's always tradition this and the law that. Breaking away from the Hyuga destiny is not something you can just do."

Lee looked at Neji for a long while and then the others surprise said, "But I thought breaking free of the Hyuga destiny was one of your goals?" Neji turned away from the others and stared of ahead of him. As Lee stood staring at him and Kiba stood scratching his hair and was visibly unnerved by the whole conversation.

After a moment Kiba spoke up. "Leave Neji alone Lee," he said smiling. "Neji will figure things out on his own. Besides you're the last person to be giving love advice. You haven't even taken the first step in solving your problem yet let alone taking the marriage step."

Lee turned bright red and looked very nervous as he responded. "W-what are you talking about Kiba. I don't have any problem."

Neji smiled knowing what Kiba was referring to and Kiba himself had a sly look on his face as he said, "Oh no? You think no one has noticed all the signs TenTen has been dropping? She's always sneaking glances; inviting you to lunch and always trying to stand or sit next you? And you always act like a big idiot when she does stuff like that and act all nervous and turn bright red and run away. I swear next she'll start waving a flag with your face on it!" Both guys laughed out loud as Lee turned as red as cherry. "So," Kiba asked, "When are you gonna ask her out man?"

Lee recoiled, "L-look I don't know what you're talking about. TenTen and I are just friends. Besides I don't have time to date when I have too much training to do."

"Training huh," Kiba said. "Well I hope you're training keeps you warm at night. Personally girls are better at that."

Annoyed, Lee shot back, "You know, for someone who's never had a girlfriend you sure talk a lot of shit!"

"Hey," Kiba responded, now annoyed as well, "I've had my fair share of ladies Lee! I-I just haven't introduced them to you guys that's all! You guys are just too immature."

"That's not true Kiba," Lee said, "I have met you're girlfriend before. In fact there she is right now." Lee then pointed to Kiba's right hand.

Now angered Kiba raised his fist. "Why you son of a bitch! I should kick your ass for that!"

Lee then smiled and raised his hand, "Whoa there Kiba," Lee teased, "You wouldn't want to hurt your girlfriend on my face. That would be abuse!"

As Kiba closed in ready to strike Neji yelled out, "Shut up the both of you!" It was then the guys realized that Neji had activated his Byakugan and was staring out in front of him intently. "You see something out there Neji," Kiba asked.

Neji nodded, "Yea," he said, "About two miles ahead I've got about six hostiles with average chakra levels. There most likely scouts. And it looks like they've set up camp ahead of us."

Walking ahead of everyone Lee cracked his knuckles and said, "All right then, let's go and kick some ass!" Neji quickly grabbed Lee by the shoulder and pulled him back knowing once Lee started up there'd be no stopping him.

"What's wrong with you," Neji asked. "Don't you remember our mission? It's to observe and report enemy movements not to engage them. And last I checked, scouts won't know too much about the overall plan. It's best if we go around them and if we can and take them out on our way back."

Lee nodded in agreement and then all three guys moved out.

_Konoha – Home of Tsunade_

Sakura was lying in Tsunade's spare bed staring at the roof. It was late; the house was quite as Tsunade had long since retired. She had eaten and bathed and every instinct told her to sleep yet she found herself unable. Part of it was the mere fact that she was worried about Naruto. The other reason was Tsunade and her lack of ability as a homemaker. Lady Tsunade was many things, but she wasn't someone who cleaned often. As a result, despite the fact that weeks had passed since Naruto had slept in this bed, Tsunade had yet to change the sheets and as a result Sakura found herself lying in bed covered in his scent.

But in way though it was distracting, Sakura also found it strangely comforting. It made her feel as though he was next to her instead of in a hospital room across the village. As Sakura closed her eyes she began to recall the events of that night several weeks ago and more importantly, what happened after Sasuke had escaped.

_Kumogakure – Home of Killer Bee - Thee weeks ago_

_KillerBee, Sakura, Sai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Karui, Samui and Oomi all sat, scattered about in the bedroom. KillerBee was standing over Naruto who lay unconscious in a bed. Sakura stood next to Killer Bee as he had his hand over Naruto's chest. A faint glow was emanating from KillerBee's hand and he seemed to be in deep concentration._

_Everyone was quite and the house deathly still as Killer Bee worked. After a while Killer Bee stopped and exhaled deeply as he fell back into a nearby chair. "Well," he said, "That's it. Right now it seems idiot boy is in a coma. Because he's a Jinchuricki like myself I was able to give him enough of my chakra to stabilize his own for now. A normal person would've been overwhelmed by it but luckily he isn't normal."_

_Konohamaru then stepped away from the wall he was leaning on and slowly made his was to Naruto. "So," he said, "Does than mean Naruto-neesan is going to be all right?"_

_Sadly Killer Bee shook his head as Sakura closed her eyes. "What I did," Killer Bee explained, "is like putting a bandage on a broken dam. Eventually it's going to burst. I've just brought you some time, that's all. Time enough to maybe make it home. In a few days Naruto is going to burn through the chakra I gave him and he doesn't have enough to keep himself going for long. But if you make it hope perhaps something can be done."_

_Suddenly enraged, Konohamaru dropped one of his crutches and grabbed Killer Bee by the collar. "No," he screamed, "That's not good enough! You're supposed to be the perfect host right!? Then you have to know some special way to heal him! So do it, do it right now!"_

_"Konohamaru," Sakura screamed as she stared harshly at him. Konohamaru paused and looked around the room as everyone stared at him. There was a mix of surprise, understanding and grief on all of there faces. Konohamaru let go of Killer Bee who merely calmly stared at him. Konohamaru then turned and using only one crutch limped out of the room as Moegi followed him. _

_"I'm sorry about that Killer Bee," Sakura said, "It's just that Konohamaru and Naruto are so close, almost like brothers really and it's just……" Sakura's voice seemed to trail off as she fought back tears. And once again the room fell silent._

_After a while Killer Bee broke the silence as he said, "Well, no sense in us sitting around here feeling sorry for ourselves. Karui go prepare breakfast for everyone. Samui and Oomi, please make preparations for there departure this afternoon." As everyone began to file out of the room Killer Bee lightly grabbed Sakura's arm, "Can I speak to you for a sec," Killer Bee asked._

_Once he was sure they were alone Killer Bee spoke, "I need for you to know the truth so you'll be able to care for him properly." Sakura was stunned that Killer Bee was lying about something. "The truth is there really isn't anything you or anyone can do to heal Naruto and this may all be my fault."_

_"First off," Killer Bee continued, "Let me start by explaining what this Tattoo over Naruto's heart is. It's a seal. You see, when Naruto came to me he told me about what happened in Konoha when he fought that Akatsuki, Pein. He told me how he lost control of his Bijuu and hurt a lot of people. After he left Konoha he apparently met a monk who was able to show him how to use his own chakra to seal the beast completely." Sakura looked at the seal on Naruto's chest. "You see," Killer Bee said, "Naruto decided that if he couldn't control it then he would seal it away. But sealing it away means he no longer has its ability to heal which is why he couldn't heal those wounds. Also this seal is imperfect and requires a massive and constant flow of chakra to maintain it; which in turn meant that nearly half his normal chakra was focused on the seal and not something he had access to. And I haven't even taken into account that technique that Naruto used on you," Killer Bee said. _

_Sakura looked at KillerBee in shock and was about to speak when he cut her off. "Don't bother trying to deny it," he said. "Karui already told me about how you were able to sense Naruto despite not being a sensor type. This means he must have used that technique on you."_

"_Wait I don't get it," Sakura said. "I mean sure using that technique tired Naruto out but what would a chakra combination jutsu have to do with his lack of chakra."_

_Killer Bee chuckled, "Is that what he told you that technique was? No, you see I taught him that technique and instructed him not to use it unless absolutely necessary because of the price he'll pay. That technique is called "Infinite Chakra Resurrection." It's where the user gives someone part of his life force, and if you were ever in a situation where your own chakra ran dangerously low his chakra would kick in to replenish it to a certain degree. The ability to sense each other is just a side affect."_

"_What," Sakura yelled, "Why would he do something like that? I mean that was completely unnecessary!"_

"_Because he cares about you I guess," Killerbee responded, "That technique should only be used to protect someone you care about. That's what I told him. He gave you some of his life force and shortened his own lifespan in the process."_

_Sakura looked down at Naruto's face and instantly understood the moment they shared several nights ago and its true significance. Naruto was worried for her safety and made yet another sacrifice for her; one of many. This was how it always was, she thought. Naruto always sacrificed for everyone. One day, she thought, I'll repay him. "How much of his life did he give," she asked._

"_No way for me to know," Killerbee said. "It could be an hour, a day, a year, a decade. All I know is that when Naruto fought that Uchiha kid he wasn't even at half strength. _

_Sakura stared at Naruto in awe as she heard this. Naruto chose to face Sasuke knowing that he was barely at half strength, she thought. "But I don't get it," Sakura said, "You said that this was partly your fault."_

_"Right," Killer Bee said, "Naruto came to me after he heard that I was called the perfect Jinchuricki because I had tamed my Bijuu. He wanted to know how I did it. Well, you see, when I was young, barely a few years older than you guys, I was real reckless; even more so than you can imagine. Looking back at it I was angry at the world for what I was and I took my anger out on anyone who challenged me."_

_"Well," Killer Bee continued, "one day I challenged a shinobi who was far superior to me and lost. In fact I should have died, except my Bijuu prevented it by keeping my soul connected to his. You see, all Bijuu are nothing but spirits made flesh and just like they can exist in our world they simultaneously exist in the spirit world. It was during this time that Hachibi-sama tried to convince me to give him my body thus releasing him. But instead we came to an agreement and became friends. He then released me back to my body and not only was I alive but I was stronger than I'd ever been."_

"_This is where Naruto is now," Killer Bee continued, "He is trapped in between worlds struggling for dominance with the Kyubi. If he loses the Kyubi will return fully formed and free of his control. But that isn't the only danger. The body can't live long without the soul. The chakra I gave him will prolong the process but eventually Naruto's body will shut down. He has a few weeks to do this, to come back or he truly will die."_

_Konoha – Medical Facility – One Hour before Dawn_

Torune quietly closed the back door to the hospital and crept down the darkened hallway. Danzo had made sure that the security was as light as it could be without rousing suspicion. Despite that there was a guard at the back of the building that Torune had to silence first. Now he was moving through the hospital ensuring that he wouldn't be seen. Naruto's room was five flights up and due to the chakra sensors in the building Torune was forced to move the hard way to remain unnoticed. But it didn't matter. In the nearly ten years he has served under Danzo, Torune had yet to fail a mission. And kidnapping a man a foot from being a corpse would be child's play.

_Meanwhile – In a Place where Time has no meaning_

Naruto stared at the large beast. Its cold eyes gazed at him menacingly, like a hunter seconds before devouring it's prey. "Do you remember me boy," it said.

Naruto stared harshly at the Nine Tails. "Yes," he said. "I remember you." For a moment memories flashed in Naruto's mind. He could now remember the names of the faces, he could remember Konoha, and he could remember Sasuke and his last meeting with him. "I remember everything," he said sadly.

Grinning he looked at the Nine Tails, "It's about time you showed up you damned fox. Were you planning to leave me here forever?"

"The thought occurred to me briefly," the Nine Tails said. "As I watched you float in this oblivion I wasn't sure if should let you live or die. It's bad enough that your damned father would subjugate me and then place a mere child to be my host but for you now to think that you can master me is unforgivable."

Naruto seemed surprised by the Nine Tails revelation. "So you knew about my plan," he asked as he smiled slyly.

"Of course," the Nine Tails responded, "I can see what you see and hear what you hear. From the moment that fool, Killer Bee told you of how he mastered the pathetic Hachibi I knew it would only be a mater of time until you attempted the same with me."

"So tell me Kyubi," Naruto said, "what do you plan to do now? Are you going to take your revenge and consume me?"

The Nine Tails growled deeply, "No," it said. "In fact I will do you a kindness. I will tell you the history of my kind and the real reason Madara is collecting us. And once you know this information you will willingly give your body to me."

End of Chapter Six

Next Time: Sympathy for a Devil


	7. Sympathy for a Devil

Welcome Back to New Dawn.

As usual I like to start by saying that I don't own Naruto.

Then I like to take the time to thank all those who took the time to review last weeks chapter: Bikiluf, Z - Breezy, theloverofanime, airnaruto45, Woeponx178, GravenImage.

And Now to respond:

**Bikiluf **- I don't really believe I went that route but please don't flame me, LOL. Fire hurts. ;)

**airnaruto45** - Now what big fact would that be? ;)

**Weaponx178** - Thanks for the detailed review. I wish I could get more of these. :(. I'm glad you liked what I was going for with Neji and crew and I hope you like the Naruto / Kyubi conversation coming up.

Ok so let's finally get to chapter seven of my tail. Please take the time to review my work, the more detailed the better. And also due to the holidays I will not post a new chapter until Monday January 4th. So Happy Holidays everyone!!

* * *

Naruto: The Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Seven: Sympathy for a Devil

_In a Place where time has no meaning_

As Naruto floats within the black void he stares at the large beast in front of him. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he is scared. Even though this is what he wanted he knows he now faces his greatest challenge in a place where he holds no control or power, a place where he is at the mercy of a beast who wishes only his destruction. "Well," he says, feigning confidence, "You came to me to talk. So get on with it."

The Kyubi roared at Naruto's insolence and to Naruto the sound seamed to shatter everything around him. Naruto instantly fell to his knees trying to cover his ears. Once the sound faded to nothing the Kyubi began. "Our existence, all nine of us, began at one singular moment nearly a millennia ago. Back then, we were created by the one you may know as the Sage of the Six Paths."

Of course Naruto had heard of him. The Sage was said to be the legendary man who united the world and introduced the world Ninjutsu. He was said to have created and mastered all ninjutsu and taijutsu and had brought his teachings and enlightenment to a world in chaos. But none of this was ever truly confirmed. It was a fairy tale parents told to their children.

Naruto looked at the Kyubi for a moment and said, "The Sage of the Six Paths is a fairy tale. He's nothing more than a myth. If you want to speak with me Kyubi I suggest you start with telling me the truth."

"No," the Kyubi responded, "The Sage was very real. And it was he who created us from within himself and let us loose upon this world."

"Impossible," Naruto responded, "Even if the Sage existed, the stories all said he was a man of great kindness. Why would create you and curse the world with your existence?"

"Ah," the Kyubi said, "It's because he had no choice. He was close to death and if he had not done this he would have released the Jubi."

Naruto was startled, "T-the Jubi? I've never heard of that beast!"

"It is the original and from which all the tailed beasts originate from," the Kyubi said. "It is the Ten Tailed beast. The demon that, for centuries would rein destruction on the ancient world until The Sage appeared and defeated the beast by absorbing it within himself to become this worlds first host."

"First host," Naruto whispered to himself. Shocked by this information, Naruto looked to the Kyubi. "Are you telling me," He said, "That this Sage was the first Jinchuriki!?"

_Meanwhile – Konoha – Home of Tsunade – Thirty minutes before sunrise_

Sakura rose with a start. She immediately sat up in the bed and looked around. The room was dark and everything still. Getting up Sakura walked over to the window and looked out. The grounds surrounding Tsunade's home was quiet and she could feel no presence nearby.

Never the less, Sakura felt uneasy. As though she were being watched, or better yet, on the verge of being attacked by a hidden enemy. Putting on her robe, Sakura walked around the house and checked every room but found nothing suspicious. _Why do I feel so uneasy_, she wondered.

Finally Sakura entered Lady Tsunade's room. Even though it was dark she could see the outline of Tsunade's bed and the form of her sleeping peacefully. Again she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just to make sure Sakura walked outside and walked around the house. Nothing.

Sakura then walked into the house and found that despite finding no hint of danger she was feeling more anxious than ever and was now bordering on fear. Something was happening and she couldn't figure out what. Sakura returned to her bed and lay down attempting to return to sleep. Again she could smell the faint aroma of Naruto in the sheets. And again she felt that knot in her stomach.

Sitting up, Sakura decided she was far too on edge to sleep. Sakura padded to the bathroom to freshen up. And then returned to the bedroom and put on her clothes. Closing the front door gently as not to wake Tsunade, Sakura walked out of Tsunade's compound on her way to the hospital.

_Meanwhile – In a place where time has no meaning_

"Yes," The Kyubi said, "The Sage of Six Paths was the world's first host. You must understand that my memories of the time when we were whole are broken, fragmented. Because when the Sage split us, so too did he split our memories in an effort to prevent us from reversing what he had done. But I know this; it was his pending death that forced his hand."

"For centuries since," the Kyubi continued, "My brothers and I have existed sleeping; compelled to wake only to wreck havoc upon this world when man reaches the pinnacle of hate, evil and corruption. It was during this time that we were confronted with another mortal, a descendant of the Sage himself, Senju Hashirama, who was the first to subjugate me and many of my brothers."

Naruto remembered the story of the First Hokage and his ability to control the tailed beasts. It was he who first made them into weapons.

"Hashirama," the Kyubi said, "made slaves of us and gave us as peace offerings to other villages. It is how we became Jinchuriki. But, fearing my power, he refused to give me to another village or use me himself. So I was buried deep in the earth in a sealed cave. That is, until sometime later, when a man released me. That was the first time I met Uchiha Madara."

_Meanwhile – Konoha Hospital_

Torune moved silently through the stair well. He was now one flight below Naruto's room. On the way he had to silence two more guards and a medic who had stumbled upon him while making his rounds. All were necessary casualties to complete his mission. The fact that they were citizens of Konoha meant nothing to him. The mission is all that mattered. Today, Uzumaki Naruto will leave Konoha, for the last time.

_Meanwhile – In a place where time has no meaning_

"Uchiha Madara," the Kyubi said, "When first we met I could sense evil intent spilling from him. His eyes had shown a desire for destruction equal to that of my own. Too my embarrassment, I must admit that back then I was drawn to this mortal. To think that such an insignificant creature could rival me in such a way. Yet, despite that, my first instinct was too destroy him."

"However," the Kyubi continued, "Thanks to those accursed eyes he too was capable of controlling me. And with me in his control he took to Konoha to challenge Hashirama for the throne once more. But, as you know, Madara failed and he was horribly scarred and left at the brink of death. To save himself he betrayed me and sealed me within him in hopes of saving him. That is when Madara became my host."

"Unfortunately," The Kyubi continued, "Due to Hashirama's power, though I was able to save him I was unable to heal his wounds or replenish his chakra. Hashirama had left Madara forever scarred. Over time Madara decided upon a new mission and to do so he built for himself another powerful village, Kirigakure."

"Once he built the village to the point that they were strong enough," the Kyubi said, "Madara began to sow the seeds of hate within the villages. It was he who was responsible for the disappearance and death of the Third Kazekage which led to the Third Great War. And it was he, when he felt Konoha was at its weakest that attacked it by releasing me upon your village."

"However," the Kyubi said, "once again Madara underestimated Konoha. For though the First was long since gone, there was now another, the Fourth Hokage, your father. He defeated Madara, by using a technique to draw half of me out of him, which weakened him even more and sealed me within you."

_Meanwhile – Konoha – Home of the Nara Clan_

"Damn what a drag," Shikamaru exclaimed and he yawned and stretched. Walking down the desolate streets while on his way to the Capital building where he would take part in his daily status reports. Shikamaru looked off to the East and saw the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. It was one thing to be forced to take part in these daily strategy meetings but he couldn't understand why Danzo insisted on having them at such an ungodly hour.

_Damn Danzo_, he thought, _just because you never sleep doesn't mean I don't. I bet even our enemies are sleeping right now. This is such bullshit. Ah well, at least it gets me out of helping mom with the chores._

_Meanwhile – In a place where time has no meaning_

"Ok," Naruto said as he looked at the Kyubi, "thanks for the history lesson but what exactly is supposed to convince me to let you have my body."

The Kyubi smiled a large, toothy grin and bared his fangs. "You need me boy," the Kyubi said. "Because if you don't let me have your body Madara will destroy your world as you know it. His plan, his ultimate goal is to collect all of us and then combine us back into one being and use us to summon the Jubi. With the Jubi he will undoubtedly become its host and use its power to destroy and enslave your world."

Shocked Naruto then said, "But wait, where is the Jubi anyway? If we can get to its body and destroy it then…"

"No," the Kyubi said, "You or no other mortal is capable of locating the Jubi. The Sage sealed it away in the one place none can find it…..the moon."

"The moon," Naruto asked, "You mean as in the moon, moon? As in the moon in the sky moon?" Naruto then got upset as he continued. "I told you not to lie to me you damned fox! Now you expect me to believe that this Sage, or anyone for that matter, could send anything, not to mention a damned beast to the moon."

Again the Kyubi made a deafening roar that brought Naruto to his knees. "Foolish boy," it said, "Believe what you choose. But the truth is the Sage's power dwarfs anything you could possibly imagine and the technique he used was one of immense power. It was a technique that only he ever mastered. And it was a technique that you, yourself have experienced."

Confused, Naruto said, "What do you mean?" Suddenly a searing pain shot through Naruto's head and he fell to the ground. Forcing his eyes open Naruto saw the darkness all around him melt away and in its place he saw scorched earth, blue skies and in the distance, a mountain with five faces carved into it. As he rises, he can feel the breeze on his face and rustling of nearby trees. "Konoha," he whispers to himself as he looked around. Then suddenly in front of him he saw himself laying on the ground, his body pierced by black rods and standing above him, Hinata.

In front of her stood Pein and Naruto instantly knew what he is witnessing. Then he heard Hinata's words, "….because I love you." And then she ran at Pein. And Naruto, knowing what came next, sprinted towards her, desperately wanting to stop her. "Hinata," he screamed, "Don't do it!" Naruto tries to grab her, to keep her from attacking, and to his shock, he passes right through her and watches helplessly as Hinata is struck down.

"This is just like," Pein said as he removed the spear from her chest, "how my parents were killed by Konoha ninja's right before my eyes. Love breeds sacrifice…..which breeds hatred….then you can know pain." Then Naruto hears the wail of pain and grief and, without looking, he knows it is from his own voice. And Naruto looks behind him and sees that the vision of himself has indeed transformed. And Naruto watched as the scene played on before him just a he remembered, four tails, five tails, six.

Then he watched as Pein creates a jutsu that to this day he sometimes thought about, Chibaku Tensei. Falling to his knees Naruto felt the tears rolling down his cheek as he knew what was to happen next. "Stop," he whispered, not knowing who he was really talking to. Then out of the large sphere of earth the eight tailed fox emerged. "Stop," Naruto now said a little louder as he watched as the beast began to break free. He watched as the ninth and final tail began to emerge, he knew that it would, just as it did last time and just as before he would rein destruction on everything.

Then in a sudden fit of rage Naruto screamed, "I said stop it!!" And just like that, the image was gone and Naruto once again found himself in the darkness of the void, facing the Kyubi. "You've made your point," Naruto said sadly. "I understand everything now."

_Meanwhile – Konoha – Hyuga Clan Compound_

"Wake up Hinata," Hiashi said as he stood over his daughters' bed. "It's time to prepare for today's training." Hinata woke up quickly and sat up in her bed. "Wake Hanabi as well," Hiasi continued, "I have decided to show both of you a new technique today."

"Yes father," Hinata answered. Without another word Hiashi turned and walked out of the room. Hinata looked out her bedroom window for a moment and then sighed heavily. The sky was grey and looked like rain. She thought of Neji out on this dangerous mission but quickly removed all negative thought from her mind. Then she thought of Naruto. _I hope you get better soon Naruto-kun_, she thought.

At the time she chose not to tell Sakura but while alone with Naruto, Hinata had used her Byakugan and noticed that Naruto's chakra was different, alien. The chakra keeping him alive was not his own. In fact she knew that Naruto was emitting no chakra of his own and this other chakra was nearly depleted. If something doesn't change soon, Naruto was going to die.

Finally, deciding to get up Hinata made her way to the bathroom. _Something tells me this won't be one of my better days_, she thought.

_Meanwhile – In a place time has no meaning_

"So," the Kyubi said as he watched Naruto, who had yet to get to his feet, "now you understand. Madara plans to collect us and use our combined power to summon the Ten Tailed beast and become his new host. If he succeeds there is no power on this earth that can stand against him. He will win and your world will forever be consumed by darkness."

The Kyubi then grinned wide, showing his fangs. "However," it said, "If you were to allow me to have your body I, combined with your chakra, would be able to defeat Madara and save your home."

Sadly, weakly, Naruto responded, "Do…do you promise not to hurt anyone besides Akatsuki? That's you'll make sure not to harm any of my friends?"

The fox grinned. "Of course" it responded. "Madara is the only one I want revenge upon. I will fight only him and ensure that Konoha and all other lands receive only what they deserve."

"Ok," Naruto then said as he raised his head with a smile on his face, "If you promise not to hurt anyone then my answer is…"

_Meanwhile – Konoha Hospital _

Torune dragged the unconscious medic into the spare broom closet. Torune had made his way to Naruto's floor and was just around the corner when the medic walked passed as he made his rounds. Torune had considered killing him but he had already killed one medic already, killing another, especially during war seemed senseless. So as the medic passed by Torune came up behind and with one swift blow to the back of the head, rendered him unconscious.

Slowly, silently Torune opened the door to Naruto's room and, satisfied that there was no one inside, entered and closed the door behind him. Torune then walked over to the bed and for a moment stared at Naruto's unconscious body. _To think one guy could cause so much fuss_, he thought. _Oh well, time to get to work. _

Torune reached into his back pocket and removed a Kunai. Raising it he began to bring it down on its mark when he stopped suddenly. _What the hell is this_, he thought.

_Meanwhile – In a place where time has no meaning_

Suddenly the Kyubi roared in anger. "What do you mean 'no'? Do you not understand what is at stake?! Stupid boy I should destroy you for this!!"

Standing firm, Naruto looked at the Kyubi angrily. "I warned you not to lie to me," he said. "Do you honestly believe that I would believe your stupid promise? Even if you do defeat Madara I know the next thing you'd do is attack Konoha for the role they played in your enslavement. You'd hurt my friends and my home and I will never let you do that again."

Angered, the Kyubi roared louder than ever before. But unlike last time, Naruto didn't fall and cover his ears. Naruto didn't flinch. "It doesn't matter what you believe boy," the Kyubi said, "The fact is you have no choice. I hold your life in my hands now and if you wish to save Konoha you will give yourself to me!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "You stupid fox," he said, "You thought you could fool me huh? You're just like everyone else, always underestimating me. But you should've known better. I told you that I understood everything. And I do. The real truth is that you have no power over me here at all."

"You told me that you came to me now on just a whim," Naruto said, "But that's not true is it? You came just as I was going into the light. Because you knew if I did that I would die. And so…would….you. That's why you haven't tried to kill me even here. You see, you're no different that any other person. In the end even you fear death."

Again the Kyubi roared, yet Naruto did not budge. "Stupid boy," he said, "I should consume you for such insolence! I fear nothing!!"

"If you want to eat me so bad then do it now," Naruto yelled. The Kyubi did not move. "Thought so," Naruto said. "You can't hurt me for the same reason you're so desperate to keep yourself from Madara. You fear dying. If I go into that light then you die with me. And if Madara gets you he'll combine you with the other beasts and you'll become the Jubi again. But most importantly, you'll stop being the Kyubi right? You'll lose your individuality and personality; which in the end is no different than death."

"So the way I see it," Naruto continued, "Is you have only one choice Kyubi-sama. Give yourself to me completely and together we'll stop Madara and you get to live….or else."

The Kyubi growled and bared hi fangs. "Or else what," it said, "You can't threaten me boy. Don't forget that only I can bring you back to the human world."

"True," Naruto said, "But I have the power to do one thing." Looking behind him Naruto looked and the pathway of light "I can end it. And at least ensure you are out of Madara's reach."

"You wouldn't dare leave your friends to face Madara alone," the Kyubi said. "They would surely lose against him."

"No they wouldn't," Naruto said as he turned to face the light. "You're story showed me something. That every time Konoha was threatened someone rose up to save it. And my friends……they're strong. They'll find away to stop him even without me. I have faith in them."

Naruto began to walk towards the light, reaching out for it and felt its warmth, its peace. "I mean why shouldn't I do that? You've seen my life. I'm always fighting. At least I could finally rest and be happy. Finally I could be at peace."

"Don't be a fool boy," the Kyubi screamed as it rose to its full length. "You would destroy us both! Stop child!" Suddenly, desperate the fox leapt up and ran around Naruto and stopped between him and the light and roared.

"So," Naruto said smiling, "Do we have a deal Kyubi-sama?"

Konoha – Office of the Hokage

Danzo stood at his window sipping his tea. Suddenly in the distance he heard a massive explosion and a large fireball plumed in the air. _Right on time Torune_, Danzo thought to himself as a small smile crept on his face. _I think you may have over done the explosion though._

_Meanwhile – Konoha – the Streets outside the Nara Clan_

Shikamaru braced himself against a nearby pole as the aftershocks from the explosion died away. Instantly people began to pour from their homes in a panic. Seeing him, many of the people came to Shikamaru asking if they were under attack.

Ignoring them, Shikamaru stared at the large amount of think black smoke in the distance. _Damn, it sure seems like we may be under attack_, he thought. It was then he realized the direction the explosion cam from. _What a minute, that came from……!_

_Meamwhile – Konoha – training compound of the Hyuga clan_

Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi all came to halt as they heard the explosion. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata instantly knew where the explosion came from. And without a word of protest Hiashi watched as Hinata darted out of the door.

_Meanwhile – Konoha – three blocks from the Hospital_

Sakura rose to her feet and shook the cobwebs out of her head. The explosion had knocked her down and she had hit her head nearly falling unconscious. Finally focused Sakura looked up to see a large gaping hole in the medical building. The top floor was completely blown away. It was then she realized who it was on that floor, on that very side of the building.

Sakura took of at full sprint towards the building. "No," she said to herself, "Please don't tell me they came for him. I promised to protect you. I won't let this happen. Please be alright……Naarutooooo!!!"

End of Chapter Seven

Next Time: Phoenix Rising


	8. Phoenix Rising

Welcome back to my little tale. I hope you guys had a great Holidays and New Year. I sure did. Anyway, as always I like to start off by saying that I don't own Naruto or any other of the characters. Though I am saving up to maybe by the rights to Neji. I have $42. I wonder how much more I'll need? _

* * *

Thanks to all those who have reviewed my last chapter: **soten ni zase hyouketsu** (longest name....ever!), **Weaponx178, ImmortalOokami, Temari-rulz** (Heeeyyy Temari-chaaan! *Waving*)**,** **Bikiluf, Maniman, Dark Insomniacs, Maxslayer and GravenImage.**

* * *

And now to reply:

**Hyouketsu-san** - Glad you've been enjoying my work. And thanks for the complement regarding my story titles. I believe the title of the story can be just as important as the story itself as it can help set a tone for what to expect.

**Weaponx178** - Dude you are quickly becoming one of my favorites. I love how you take the time to write a more detailed review. Yea, this was definately a more of an "action free / story set up" chapter. Expect a few more before I ramp up the action again. As for the Bijuu's, my take is really a mix of several thoeries I've read and had myself which i put together as to what I think would make sense. The death of the 1st is also something I've discussed in the forum I visit and I think it's just something Kishi will never cover. Though it would be awesome, if Kishi decided to expand the Naruto U beyond the Madara / Sasuke battle to reveal Naruto's next enemy was the one who defeated the 1st. It could be cool. Hmmm perhaps I just got an idea for a fanfic. And finally I always just assumed that unlike the Hachibi, if the Kyuubi and Naruto joined forces it wouldn't be a friendly teamup. And it is a theme I plan to explore further in later chapters. Thanks again.

**ImmortalOokami** - You know it's funny. I couldn't find any references to her name whan I tried to find it. But as soon as you let me know I find other references....ah what a pain. Hey at least the two names rhyme. Thanks for the catch.

**Bikiluf** - Glad you liked it.

**Maniman** - Will Naruto kick Torune's a**? Maybe? Maybe not. Hmmmm.

**Temari-rulz** - What!? *o*!! Cliffhangers are awesome! They prove the story your reading is exciting!!

**Dark Insomniacs** - Please see my response to Temari! :)

**Maxslayer10** - Wait no longer. Read this chapter.

**GravenImage** - At least someone likes cliffhangers!! :)

* * *

And that's enough of that. Thanks for bearing with that long response section. And now Chapter 8 of my tale. Please remember to review my work.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Eight: Phoenix Rising

_Konoha – Early Morning – General Hospital_

Sakura ran through the throngs of people in the hallway. The explosion had knocked out all power in the hospital and the reserve generators had kicked in. The halls were bathed in an eerie low light as Sakura made her way through frightened faces.

All around her, there was panic as medics ran to and fro to attend to the sick and injured. Patients clogged the hallway as they looked about trying to get a handle on what was happening. As she moved through the crowd, medics, nurses and patients alike called her name. They wanted to know what was going on, where they under attack, should they seek shelter?

Sakura found herself slowed by the growing crowd all seeking her council. As she fought her way through, quickly answering those she could Sakura found that she was growing into an all consuming panic. She wasn't sure if it was just her growing fear or the affect the panicked crowd was having on her but suddenly Sakura felt as if she desperately needed to get away.

Suddenly above the noise of the crowd Sakura heard a familiar voice calling out to her. It was Moegi who was currently doing her rounds in the hospital during the attack. "Sakura-sama," Moegi yelled over the din, "What's going on?! There was this massive explosion and suddenly the entire place lost power!"

"The explosion came from the top floor," Sakura responded, "It looks like it came from Naruto's side of the building."

Moegi was instantly concerned. "My god," she said. "Well, what are we waiting for Sakura-sama? Let's go up there and check on him!"

Sakura placed her hand on Moegi's shoulder and shook her head. "It's ok Moegi," she said, "I can do that on my own. I need you to remain here and help the doctors keep everyone calm and to check on those who need medical attention. You can keep track of things and let me know what's going on when I get back." Reluctantly Moegi nodded. "Ok Sakura-sama," she said. "Just be careful and please let me know once you know Naruto is ok." Sakura nodded and left making her way through the crowd until she reached the emergency stairwell.

Once she got there Sakura took a deep breath, grateful to be free from the massive crowd. Only a few medics were on the stairwell, rushing back and forth. Sakura then reared back and began leaping up the stairwell, one landing at a time.

_Meanwhile – Just outside the Hospital_

Shikamaru came to an immediate stop in front of the hospital and stared in awe at the gaping hole at the top of the building. He then began to survey the area trying to get a clear picture of what may have happened here. Seeing Shikamaru standing by, many onlookers, medics and even patients who had wandered outside began to ask him if he knew what had happened.

Answering 'no' to a few and ignoring the rest, Shikamaru forced himself to focus at the scene despite the surrounding chaos. It was then Shikamaru heard the familiar voice of Choji above the crowd. Turning he saw Choji, accompanied by Ino and Shino came running up to him. "Oh God," Ino said as she arrived. "That's where Naruto's room is located. Don't tell me Akatsuki has come for him."

"Let's not go jumping to conclusions yet Ino," Shikamaru responded. "To be honest I'm not too sure about that."

"What do you think happened Shikamaru," Choji asked. "I mean it's pretty obvious that someone from Akatsuki blew a hole into the building and took Naruto's body."

"Actually no it isn't," Shikamaru said he pointed to the debris scattered about. "Look at all the debris. If someone caused the explosion from the outside most of this would have been blown back into the building. No, this explosion came from inside. And I doubt even Akatsuki with their obvious cloaks and our ability to sense the chakra signals of intruders would be able to sneak so far into Konoha undetected."

"So," Shino said as he walked passed them and looked closer at the scene, "you don't necessarily think this was an attack from outside but one from within?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said gravely. As he continued to look the place over several other Konoha shinobi arrived including several ANBU.

Before anymore confusion began Shikamaru quickly took charge. "Ok," he said, "I need you shinobi to begin clearing the surrounding area. Get civilians back to a safe distance and all patients of the hospital I want placed over in that open courtyard until I get confirmation that the building is safe."

Pointing at an ANBU shinobi Shikamaru said, "I need you to inform the Hokage of what happened." The ANBU shinobi immediately left as Shikamaru addressed the remaining ANBU shinobi. "I need the rest or you to get all available shinobi to double all exits and have the remaining shinobi search everywhere using this location as base. From here spread out in groups of three and maintain a tight circle formation."

The other Shinobi immediately left as Shikamaru spoke to Shino. "Shino, I need you and Choji to begin searching as well. Choji you can expand in size and check large areas while Shino uses his bugs for reconnaissance, understood?"

"Right," Shino said. "C'mon Choji, let's get going." With that Shino and Choji ran off to begin their search.

"Ino," Shikamaru said, "I heard that Sakura was seen running into the building just before we got here. She's probably making her way to Naruto's room as we speak. I need you to head up there and give me an idea of what happened in there. I'll wait here and use this as a temporary base camp until I get a better understanding of what's happening."

Ino nodded and ran into the building. _Thank God Shikamaru is here_, she thought. _He really has a way of getting things under control quickly. I just hope Naruto is ok. _

_Meanwhile – inside the hospital_

Sakura arrived at the top floor of the stairwell to find three medical ninja and one patient who appeared to be a shinobi himself trying to open the door. Seeing Sakura one of the medics said, "Sakura-sama, I'm glad you're here! It looks like there is something blocking the door to the top floor. Can you help?"

"Stand back," Sakura said as they all rose and made room for her. Sakura ran at the door and with one punch sent it flying off its hinges and down the hall along with the rubble that was blocking it. Looking at one of the medics she said, "Take this patient and head back downstairs and find as many spare medics as you can and bring them up here. There may be a lot of injured people on this floor."

As the medic left with the patient who was helping, Sakura and the two remaining medics entered the top floor. All around there was rubble and debris. Lighting fixtures lay broken and hanging from the ceiling. There was no light and they had to wait a moment to adjust to the darkness.

It was then they began to here moans, and coughs from several different locations as well as the calls for help from others. Having walked these halls seemingly a million times, Sakura slowly made her way to Naruto's room from memory. Every so often she would come across and injured patient or medic and she would stop to confirm that they were still alive.

After a few minutes she made it to his room and saw that the door and much of the wall was blown away. Entering the room, Sakura had to shade her eyes from the sun as the entire outer wall and ceiling was gone. Once her vision adjusted she quickly scanned the room and Naruto's bed, which was now on its side and horribly burnt. All around the room lay in rubble. The inner walls were blackened and charred.

_Meanwhile – Office of the Hokage_

Danzo sat in his office as was being debriefed by several of his advisors as one of his guards entered the room. "Hokage-sama," he said, "One of the ANBU has arrived with an update from the hospital." Danzo motioned for the ninja to enter.

The ninja came in and quickly dropped to one knee. "Lord Hokage," he said, "We have yet to determine the cause of the explosion or the extent of the damage. However at this time no one seems to be gravely hurt my Lord."

"Excellent news," Danzo replied as he smiled contently as he signaled to Fu, "I'll send a member of my staff to take control of the situation there."

"That won't be necessary my Lord," the ninja said, "Shikamaru Nara is already on the scene and is assessing the situation."

Startled Danzo sat ridged in his chair. _Shikamaru_, he thought. _What the hell is he doing out there? He should have been at the meetings this morning. Damn that boy! He is far to smart for his own good. And if there's anyone who can cause a problem it's him. But there's nothing I can do at this point._

Smiling, Danzo replied, "Good, good. I'm glad he was nearby. I'll entrust it to him then. Please return to him and let him know that I'm ready to send assistance to him whenever and wherever necessary."

_Meanwhile – In Otogakure_

Neji raised his right fist just above his head signaling both Lee and Kiba to stop. Using his Byakugan, Neji began to scan the area. They had been moving steadily for most of the night only stopping to rest a handful of times. Neji then raised his hand again and waved, signaling them to move up to his position.

"Found anything Neji," Kiba asked as he arrived next to Neji. Neji merely nodded and cleared the bushes in front of him so the others would be able to see. And what they saw was surprising to say the least.

In front of them was a large grass clearing with several small make-shift huts and homes of various sizes. Several people went back and forth as they seemingly performed daily duties. "A village," Lee said, "But there isn't supposed to be a village located here. We have no information about it. I mean it is pretty small but still we should have known about it."

"Unless this is a new village," Kiba said, "Perhaps it was created because of this war. Could it be that they're refugees?"

"No," Neji responded, "These aren't refugees. All the roving enemy patrols in the area were strategically placed to protect this area. I could tell by their positions. Plus take a good long look at this village. Anything look off to you guys?"

Kiba and Lee stared out at the village from the bushes and for a moment they were silent as the looked at the random men scattered about. Some were talking to each other, while others were merely walking from one place to another and others still appeared to be working. Yet it seemed none of them were doing anything with any type of purpose.

"It's an act," Kiba stated, "This place, these people, they're all acting like normal villagers but their not. Even though they're wearing normal clothes they all have the faces of hardened warriors and they all seem on edge, as if on lookout."

"Exactly," Neji said, "Also there is one more obvious thing." Both Kiba and Lee looked at Neji waiting for his thoughts. "There are no women here," Neji said, "or children. What type of village has no women or children? This is an enemy base camp. Most likely these are all rouge ninja. We need to find out who they work for and what reason they would have to build a fake village in the middle of nowhere."

Neji grew silent as he considered something for moment. Then, activating his Byakugan he began to scan the village_. Just as I thought, every building in the village is nothing but a hollow shell without any furnishing at all. Even the stores have no actual produce in them._ It was then Neji noticed several of the men in the some of the buildings were heading below ground through hidden entrances. Looking under the buildings Neji found himself practically speechless. "What the hell is that," he said.

_Meanwhile – Konoha – Outside the Hospital_

Shikamaru was speaking with several shinobi as well as a head medic within the hospital when he heard his name called. Turning he saw Hinata run up to him. "What happened here," she asked.

"Right now I'm trying to get a clear picture," Shikamaru answered. "There was an explosion on the top floor. Apparently it came from Naruto's room. Right now we have no idea who or what caused it or Naruto's current status. I've dispatched teams throughout the village just in case it was Akatsuki and he has been taken and Ino and Sakura are currently inside the hospital checking to see if he's still there."

"That explosion wasn't a normal one." Hinata and Shikamaru both turned to see who said that. Both were surprised to find Hanabi had arrived and was now standing next to her sister.

Hinata for a moment stared at Hanabi in shock. "Hanabi," she said, "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

Hanabi smiled and said, "Of course. You would have noticed me if you hadn't been so focused on getting here. And before you ask why I'll just tell you that I know how concerned you are about your friend and I just wanted to help my big sister."

Hinata smiled. Even though they were sisters, for the most part they were never close. Their father used to spend most of the time keeping them apart and instilled a sense of competition between them for the right to be the heir of the family. In the few times they had time to be together it had become obvious that their personalities were vastly different as Hanabi was far more outgoing and brash and liked different things. They simply had little in common beyond blood lines. But now it was clear to Hinata that despite their differences they were still family and family always helped each other.

"Ok," Shikamaru said, "tell me then. What do you mean this explosion wasn't normal? What about it was strange?

Hanabi looked at Shikamaru and responded, "The energy that caused that explosion was made of pure chakra. Chakra that's so dense that it almost could have been seen even without our eyes. In fact, using the Byakugan I can still see residue of it. It's all around the immediate area."

Hinata turned to Shikamaru and nodded her hear. "Hanabi is right Shikamaru," she said. "When the explosion first happened I used my Byakugan and what was released was practically all chakra."

_An explosion of pure chakra_, Shikamaru thought. _What the hell could have enough chakra to use it to create an explosion of this magnitude? The more I hear the more it seems Akatsuki may indeed be involved_.

"Shikamaru!" Everyone turned to see who had called him and they saw that it was Ino with Sakura in tow. Sakura was visibly distraught and seemed on the edge of tears.

"He's gone Shikamaru," Ino said as they walked up to him. "I found Sakura on the top floor. Together we searched everywhere and found no trace of Naruto. He just vanished."

"Damn it," Shikamaru said as he pounded his hand on nearby desk that was placed outside for him. "Ok, so there's no point in remaining here at this point. We should all head out and assist the others with the search. So far I haven't heard anything yet."

Looking at Sakura Shikamaru said, "Sakura you were the first to arrive on the scene. Did you see anything at all that can help us?" Sakura merely stared out beyond everyone. She didn't hear Shikamaru, she didn't hear anyone who spoke to her. Her mind was exploding with random thoughts and images. She couldn't focus, she was in shock.

Shikamaru grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her. "Sakura listen to me," Shikamaru yelled. "I need you to focus! We'll find Naruto ok. But we have to keep a level head and think this through."

Sakura shook her head slightly and finally getting her bearings nodded. "No," she said, "I didn't see anything. I was walking towards the hospital when there was an explosion and the force from the blast through me to the ground."

"Great," Shikamaru said as he sighed heavily. "Ok, so let's head out and see if we can find any traces of him."

As the group made their way from the hospital Sakura couldn't help but feel something was all wrong. After they were two blocks away from the hospital Sakura stopped in her tracks and seemed to stare out into space. Hinata was the first to notice this and stopped as well. "Sakura-chan," she said, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Hearing Hinata caused everyone to stop as well as they looked at Sakura who began to mumble to herself. "Not right," she said. "Something's not right. Why do I feel so strange? I feel something…..like something's calling to me. Calling to me…..something's calling."

Ino slowly walked up to Sakura and asked, "Sakura what's wrong? What is it Sakura?" Everyone began to look concerned. Could the stress of Naruto being missing finally have caused her to snap?

Suddenly Sakura turned and began to stare up at the mountain that bared the faces of the six Hokage. "Someone…..calling," she said. Then, without warning, Sakura broke into a sprint leaving her friends behind more confused than ever. She ran past people and leapt over a low wall and headed towards the mountain.

_Meanwhile – Otogakure_

"A large underground installation," Kiba, now quite confused asked. "Well, just how big are we talking about here Neji?"

"Well it seems to be everywhere," Neji said. "I can't get a complete visual of it from this angle but it looks like it encompasses this entire area. About half a mile or more, and it's buried roughly six to ten feet below ground."

"Wow," Lee said, "That's pretty damn big. I wonder what they've got going on down in a place like that? I bet it's no good that's for sure."

"Well," Neji said, "We're going to find out. Our mission was to learn what the enemies up to. And that's exactly what we're going to do. Tonight we're coming back here and we're going to sneak in and see what this place is all about."

_Meanwhile – Konoha_

Shikamaru, Hinata, Hanabi and Ino all arrived at the base of the path that lead up to the Hokage Mountain. Sakura had already gone up and the group was confused as to what she was up to.

Sakura was running at full speed up the mountain. She ran past the trees and leapt over small rocks and never broke stride. Deciding to use a short cut, Sakura leapt from the path and into a small grove of trees. As she ran she noticed she had broken into a cold sweat and was nearly breathless. Yet she didn't slow down.

Breaking through the last group of bushes Sakura stopped in her tracks and gasped. In front of her was the cliff just above the faces of the six Hokage's and kneeling on one knee at the edge over looking Konoha was Naruto.

Sakura suddenly felt dizzy and suddenly realized she had temporarily stopped breathing. As she slowly emerged from the bushes she couldn't help but feel she was in a dream. Naruto remained kneeling. He was wearing the long, thin, light blue cotton pants that all patients wear when in the hospital. The matching button down shirt was gone leaving his chest bare. His feet were also bare.

His eyes were closed and he had a small, contented smile on his face as he raised it towards the sky. In that moment Sakura wanted to scream for joy, to yell, to cry, yet as she slowly approached no words would come. "It's been so long since I've felt the sun on my face," Naruto said without even opening his eyes.

Still Sakura found herself at a loss for words as she approached. She had finally, after all these weeks, heard his voice and it was like a dream. _Naruto_, she thought, _it's you isn't it? It's really you?_ As she walked she then realized that Naruto had indeed awakened. But instead of letting them know this, he instead ran here and allowed them, for nearly an hour, to worry needlessly. Suddenly she was angry and walked over to him with her fist clenched ready to hit him.

Rising to his feet, Naruto opened his eyes but still didn't look to her. "I'm sorry for making you worry Sakura," he said, "But I really needed to feel the sun, the breeze. I needed to see Konoha again. Are you going to hit me now? It's alright if you do. I really wouldn't blame you."

After a moment Naruto realized that her punch never came. Finally turning to her he saw her, not two feet away, her fist still clenched and raised with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she lunged at him and embraced him in a hug, burying her face into his chest and wept openly. Slowly Naruto and Sakura sunk to the ground, sitting as Sakura curled up in his arms like a child and Naruto merely held her as she cried. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he said. "It's ok…..It's ok."

_Meanwhile – At the base of Hokage Mountain_

Using her Byakugan Hinata stared at the scene taking place far above her. And a smile crept to her face and single tear rolled down her cheek. Without looking away she said, "Shikamaru, tell everyone to call off the search. Naruto-kun has been found."

_Meanwhile – On Hokage Mountain_

Sakura slowly stopped crying as Naruto still held her tight. Sniffling she said, "You know you really kinda stink."

Naruto then sniffed his underarms and responded while smiling, "Yea, I guess I could use a bath, and brush my teeth." It was then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as it growled loudly. "I can use a bite to eat as well. You don't think Ichiraku's would be open this early would ya?" Sakura then began to laugh and Naruto also as the sun shown down upon them.

End of Chapter Eight

Next Time: Naruto's New Path


	9. Naruto's New Path

Welcome back to my little tale. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. And I'm truely surprised how many of you are dying to know what happened to Torune of all people. Ok, so first off I'd like to say that i don't own Naruto. But I have saved $67.35 towards the purchase of the rights to Ino. ;)

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers of last weeks' chapter: **Bikiluf, Weaponx178, GravenImage, Maxslayer 10, Darkwaffle, Air Naruto, MikedZ, Hotsreak's crossover stories** (Ok, really this name is too long.)

* * *

Replies:

**Bikiluf**: Patience Grasshopper.

**Weaponx178:** All your questions will be answered in time. I truely appriciate the method by which you review material. Thanks for the effort.

**GravenImage:** I'm glad you (and many others) liked the scene. I really wanted to make it romantic, heartfelt yet "light" I wanted you to see the emotion of it without beating you over the head with it and I'm glad it worked. Most of all i wanted the scene to play out in a way that the characters still acted close to normal. I didn't want either to seem so emotional that it wasn't believeable.

**Maxslayer 10:** Thanks for the praise. As for what's to come and Danzo's fall. If that's going to happen then it will happen in due time.

**Darkwaffle:** Thanks. Many of the things you've referenced will be happening soon in future chapters. You really won't have to wait too long.

**Air Naruto:** Well (spoiler alert) if you're hoping to see Danzo's fall any time soon I wouldn't hold my breath. Danzo is a slippery snake and is known for having backup plans for backup plans. Don't be surprised if he get's away yet again.

* * *

Ok so thanks again everyone and I hope you like this chapter as well. Please don't forget to tip the waitress on your way out. And between you and me she really likes to be paid in **_Reviews_**. Know what I mean? ;)

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter 9: Naruto's New Path

_Konoha – Office of the Hokage_

"Alright," Danzo said to the advisors sitting with him, "I think that will be all for now. Send additional men down to Shikamaru and keep me apprised of the situation." With that all of the advisors rose to their feet and made their way out of his office.

As the last advisor left and closed the door behind him, Danzo leaned back in his chair and smiled. Looking at Fu he said, "You know Fu, sometimes great opportunity rises from great strife. At first I thought Torune overdid things with the level of explosion earlier but that big blast has thrown everyone into panic. I'll be able to step right in and settle things down and everyone will praise me for my leadership. My hold upon Konoha will be ever more complete."

"So," Fu said, "How do you want me to handle the search and rescue attempt for the Nine Tails. With Shikamaru at the lead things could get problematic."

"Not at all," Danzo said, "I'll just inform Shikamaru and the others that due to the war I am unable to commit a large force to Uzumaki's search and that I'll have you personally head up the investigation. Then, after about two days, I'll inform them of Torune's location and send a small group with Shikamaru leading the way. But by the time they arrive Torune will have long since handed Uzumaki's body over. This will be too easy." It was then someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Danzo said.

And then a shinobi ran breathlessly into the middle of the room and fell to one knee. "Lord Hokage, I bring amazing news regarding Uzumaki Naruto."

Still smiling Danzo leaned forward in his chair. "Oh really," he said, "And what news could you possibly bring me that would be amazing at such a time?"

"He's alive my Lord," the ninja said excitedly, "They have found Uzumaki Naruto alive and well atop Hokage Mountain. Not only that, but he is awake my Lord! It a miracle!"

For a long moment Danzo and Fu stared at the shinobi in shocked disbelief. Then smiling weakly Danzo replied, "Well….this is…excellent news. Tell me, where is he now?"

Smiling broadly the shinobi responded, "Sakura-sama wanted to take him back to the hospital to make sure he was fine but he insisted on going to Lady Tsunade's compound."

"I see," Danzo replied, "Thank you. You may take your leave now." As the shinobi closed the door behind him Dazo rose to his feet in a fit of rage and knocked everything off his desk. "Damn it," Danzo screamed. "How could this happen!? Where the hell is Torune?!!" Fu remained silent as Danzo turned to face the window. "Madara is not going to be happy about this," Danzo said.

_Meanwhile – Konoha – Home of Lady Tsunade_

Standing in the bathroom and leaning over the sink, Naruto sighed as he felt the cool water splash on his face. Naruto opened his eyes and looked into the vanity and could barely recognize the person in the mirror. Four weeks in a coma had not been kind to him. His face was drawn and pale. He had grown a semi think blonde beard and his hair was long and un-kept. Looking at his body he was thinner due to the lack of food.

Despite that however, he felt stronger than ever. With only a small bit of concentration a small wind began to emanate from his body. It was barely noticeable at first but it began to grow in force until the windows and mirror began to rattle and the items in the room fell over.

Naruto breathed in deep and suddenly the hidden force disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'm going to need you to help me with better control you know," Naruto said, while in his mind, he heard the response from the Kyubi_. "Of course,"_ it said, _"That will come in due time boy."_

Naruto again splashed water on his face and picked up a nearby blade and began to shave his face and then cut his hair back to it's usual length. Once done he left the restroom and went back into his room where his clothes, freshly tailored and clean where laid on the bed. As he pulled his pants on he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Sakura left them for you," Tsunade said as she leaned on the doorway smiling.

Smiling Naruto responded, "I figured that. Since when did Sakura become interested in doing this kind of stuff?"

"Oh she isn't," Tsunade said as she entered the room, "It really doesn't suit her any more than it does me. But women do a lot of things that are out of character sometimes for guys they care about. It's just how it is sometimes."

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and placed her hand on his face. "I can't believe you're up and about already. You really gave us all a scare Naruto."

"I'm sorry Granny," Naruto said while laughing, "I'll try to try to dodge attacks more next time. Maybe I can learn some sort of shield jutsu."

"That's not funny Naruto," Tsunade said sternly causing Naruto to take what she was to say seriously. "Look," she continued, "I know you feel like you have to handle certain things alone. Most men do. But you also need to consider those you leave behind. When you fight recklessly like that…..it's like you don't even care if you live or die."

Tsunade looked away from Naruto, tears welling in her eyes. "You remind me so much of Jiraiya. You are so wrapped up in your goals you seem to neglect the effect it has on those who care about you. Poor Sakura was nearly broken by seeing you that way Naruto."

Naruto looked off at nothing in particular as he considered Tsunade's words. Sadly he turned to her and wiping a tear from her cheek said, "You really miss that old Pervy Sage don't you Granny?"

"Everyday," she said, "I miss him. And I regret not telling him things I should have said long ago. And I don't want you to forget that fighting for a cause is an important thing. But it is equally important to remember the value of your life to others and to have a desire to protect your life for the sake of others. I just don't want to see you die needlessly or see Sakura have to deal with that pain."

Naruto hugged Tsunade tightly as he said, "Thank you Granny. And don't worry. I have no intention of dying any time soon. Not again anyway."

"All right, all right," Tsunade said pulling away smiling slyly, "enough of that. You keep hugging me without a shirt on and you'll give an old woman some impure thoughts."

Naruto quickly picked up his shirt and covered his chest as he recoiled in horror. "Granny," he screamed as he turned bright red.

Tsunade laughed a deep hearty laugh at how easily she had made him uncomfortable. "Just kidding silly boy," she said. "You're not my type sweety. Besides you've got enough ladies to deal with anyway. Now finish getting dressed you have a couple of guests who came by to see you." Tsunade then turned and left the room.

_Meanwhile – Konoha – The home of Sarutobi Konohamaru_

Konohamaru sat on his chair by his window as usual when he heard someone enter. "Penny for your thoughts," Moegi said as she strolled in. Konohamaru turned and smiled at Moegi weakly and returned to looking out the window. Walking over to Konohamaru, Moegi threw some of his clothes on his lap. "Get dressed," she said as she turned to walk out the door.

Konohamaru sighed deeply. "You know Moegi," he said, "I'm really not in the mood to go to physical therapy today."

"Good," Moegi responded, "Because that's not where we're going. I have something to show you. I nice little surprise." Konohamaru turned to look at her. "Oh really," he said questioningly, "So where are we going if not to therapy?"

Moegi looked back as she was leaving the room and smiled lightly and said, "I'm going to show you that some miracles come true."

_Meanwhile - Konoha – Home of Tsunade_

Naruto slowly closed the bedroom door and made his way to the living room. The closer he got the more the sound of people talking grew. When he stepped through the entrance way into the living room he found himself in shock. The entire living room was filled with his friends, comrades and acquaintances. _This is a couple of guests_, he thought.

Smiling faces greeted him as Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Iruka and all of his closest friends walked up to welcome him. It was like his return all over again. It was then, looking over Iruka's shoulder that Naruto was able to see outside to the front lawn and scattered about were dozens of citizens who also come to welcome him.

For a moment Naruto was left in awe at the turnout of people. Some were cheering as they saw him, others crying. But the overall outpour of emotion left Naruto breathless. "We're all happy to see you safe Naruto," Sakura said as she came to stand next to him. "Word got around pretty fast that you had cheated death, so many wanted to come see you."

Naruto then spent the next hour greeting the well wishers who had come to see him. Men greeted him with hearty handshakes; children assaulted him with a million questions regarding his recent adventures and what death felt like and even some of the young women pestered him about dates before Sakura would run them off.

After about an hour Sakura yelled over the crowd, "Alright everyone, Naruto still needs his rest. So everyone head on home so he can relax now." She then grabbed him by his arm and led him inside as the crowd slowly began to disperse leaving only a few stragglers, mostly children, behind. Inside, only Naruto's closest friends remained. Sakura led him to a chair and said, "Here let me help you sit."

Naruto placed his hand softly on hers and smiled. He then removed her hand and said, "Its ok Sakura, I'm fine really. I think I can sit down on my own." Sakura blushed and let him alone as he sat down in the chair.

"My, my," Shikamaru said with a playful smile, "All this fuss just for one guy. I wonder what I'd have to do to get half this kind of reception. Oh well, I wouldn't let this go to your head Naruto."

Everyone laughed and as that passed Naruto moved in the chair uncomfortably. Sakura instantly rose from where she was sitting. "Do you need a pillow Naruto," she asked.

Before he could respond Hinata asked, "Or how about something more to eat? You haven't eaten in a month. One meal can't be enough. I could get you more."

Again Naruto attempted to answer when Choji asked, "Maybe you are in some pain. Sakura is there any medication you can get for him?"

Naruto then raised his hand and said, "Hold it, hold it guys! I'm fine really. In fact, to be honest I feel better than I have in a long time. Right now all I need is for you guys to tell me everything that's been going on for the last month. I need to know about this war and any news you have regarding Akatsuki and Sasuke."

For a long while Naruto sat and listened patiently to everything everyone had to say, from Sakura's retelling of what happened after his fight with Sasuke to Shikamaru's report on the state of the current war. While everyone spoke Naruto would interrupt them to ask a question and again remain silent.

Once everyone had said their piece Naruto was again silent as he stared out the window. Everyone just sat silently and waited for him to speak. After a moment had passed Naruto turned and smiled. "Damn," he said, "I leave you guys alone for a minute and everything goes to hell." His joke seemed to break the growing tension in the room as everyone smiled.

_Meanwhile – Just outside Tsunade's home_

Konohamaru and Moegi made their way passed Tsunade's front gate and was on their way up to the compound. Konohamru had asked Moegi several times where they were going and each time she just told him to be patient. Konohamaru had also taken note that for whatever reason Moegi had chosen to take an off beaten path instead of the main road. Because of that he had seen only a few people who all to seem excited over something.

As they arrived near the front Konohamru saw about six little kids hanging out front trying to sneak peaks through Tsunade's door. Confused at to what they were trying to look at Konohamaru went around and as he peered through the screen door and into the living room he came to a dead stop.

For what seemed like and eternity Konohamaru stared slack jawed at the young man sitting on a chair, surrounded by familiar faces, as he laughed. Suddenly, the man saw him and quickly rose to his feet and walked to the door and opened it. Coming outside he walked up to Konohamaru who had yet to move or blink. "You plan to just stand there and stare at me all day Konohamru," he asked as he placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder.

"Naruto-neesan," Konohamaru said in utter shock. "How? When? I mean I can't believe this! You're awake and up and about!!"

Konohamaru could feel the tears run down his cheeks as he looked upon Naruto's smiling face. "C'mon Konohamaru," Naruto said, "You didn't think a little thing like a coma could keep me down did ya?!

Naruto placed his arm around Konohamaru's shoulder and led him into the house with a beaming Moegi in tow. As they entered everyone smiled as they saw Konohamaru smiling for the first time in a month. Turning to face him Naruto then said, "I'm glad you're here now Konohamaru. It wouldn't have been much of a welcome without you. And Sakura told me everything."

Konohamaru's smile faded from his face as he heard this and he took a quick look at Sakura, who was looking directly at him seriously. "She did," he asked.

Smiling Naruto responded, "Of course she did! She told me that your cast comes of next week and you should be cleared to continue your training a week after that. She told me how happy you were to hear that!" Placing both hands on Konhamaru's shoulders Naruto smiled contentedly. "That's great news Konohamaru. I had faith that you'd be back and ready to go in no time."

Surprised, Konohamaru glanced at Sakura who had a small smile on her face. Turning back to Naruto, Konohamaru smiled back. "Yes," he said, "I will be back….soon."

Naruto then made his way back to his seat and Konohamru sat down nearby. "Ok," Naruto said, "It looks like things aren't going that great for us. But it's not a problem. The way I see it, before we can take down Akatsuki we first have to end this war. And I know just how to do it. First thing tomorrow I'm leaving for Suna. I'll speak with Gaara and get him to end this war. This is all just a big misunderstanding anyway and I should be able to handle this easily."

Everyone stared at Naruto in disbelief. Sakura leaned back in her seat, arms crossed and head down. Finally Hinata spoke up. "Naruto-kun," she said, "you can't be serious. I mean you were just in coma for a month. You just came out of it today. You should stay here and rest."

"Hinata is right Naruto," Iruka said, "This isn't very wise. You might feel fine but there's no way your body is ready for full action so soon after waking up. You should rest for a few days."

"Besides," Shikamaru continued, "Times are different right now. We've tried contacting Gaara but we keep getting cut off by one of his elders. A guy by the name of Krolik who claims Gaara has no interest in speaking or negotiating with Konoha. He says Gaara's decision is final. If you go to Suna, as the one accused of killing the emissary, you'd be attacked on the spot. Not to mention the land between our two countries is unstable and full of threats."

Looking hard into Shikamaru's eyes Naruto responded, "I hear you Shikamaru but believe me when I say I'm not concerned with any of those threats. And I don't really care what this Krolik has to say. I will leave for Suna and I will speak to Gaara in person. He'll listen to me."

Sighing heavily Shikamaru closed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. "Damn Naruto," he said, "Why can't you ever sit still for once? You always have to be a bother." Opening his eyes Shikamaru smiled and said, "Fine, have it your way. We'll leave in the morning .The team will be you, myself, Choji and Sakura."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Thanks Shikamaru," he said, "But I'll be going alone." Instantly Naruto was assaulted with the protests of everyone in the room. Only Sakura and Tsunade remained quiet as they watched as everyone pleaded with Naruto to reconsider.

Raising his hand Naruto said, "Guys, guys, look I hear what you're saying but I can take care of myself and with Konoha in the middle of war we can't afford for you guys to be away. Shikamaru, you're too important to helping with strategy and Sakura is one of the leaders of our medics."

"But," TenTen said, "Naruto you can't possibly think you can make it all the way to Suna alone. You heard Shikamaru, going in a group is risky. Going alone would be suicide."

"Sorry guys," Naruto said, "But I've made up my mind. I'll head to Sunagakure alone and speak to Gaara. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Don't worry," Sakura said as she turned to Naruto. "How can we not worry when you keep insisting on handling things alone and putting yourself in these situations?"

Naruto looked at Sakura and in the most understanding tone he could muster said, "Sakura-chan I know what I'm asking, but…."

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura screamed causing everyone to be silent. "For once just shut up and listen! You have always placed everyone ahead of your own safety. And all of us in this room have been guilty of allowing you to continuously make the sacrifices for our benefit. The truth is we rely on you too much. We always think that you'll find away, and I think that sometimes instead of waiting for you to find the way, we need to find our own."

"I know what you must feel," Sakura continued, "knowing that it was our actions that may have caused this. You feel like you have to make things right. But you don't have to do this alone. This isn't a war between Suna, Kumo and Naruto. It's between those lands and Konoha. And together, as shinobi of Konoha we will win."

Naruto smiled and responded, "Sakura-chan I understand all of that. Really I do. But I can't just sit around here and do nothing. I have to help put an end to this. But at the same time I can't allow any of you to get hurt."

Sakura sighed deeply then said, "You just don't get it Naruto. You think your doing us a favor by keeping us out of it but your not. You don't get it. But maybe eventually you will. Uzumaki Naruto, I am placing you under indefinite suspension as of right now. You will be unable to assist or take part in any missions until I see fit."

Naruto rose to his feet, "Whoa," he screamed, "you can't do that Sakura! You don't have the authority to suspend me."

"Actually I do," Sakura said as she stood and faced him. "By rejoining Konoha you are subject to its rules and regulations. And since you are still technically a Genin, as a Jonin I outrank you. Also, six months ago I was promoted to a senior medical advisor position with the authority to suspend shinobi, who for medical reasons, I deem unfit to carry out a mission, such as yourself. The truth is, even though I hate to bring it up, only two people outrank me in this room and that's Shikamaru and Lady Tsunade and neither one of them disagree with me."

Naruto stood with his mouth open as he stared at Sakura. He could see the seriousness in her eyes and knew there would be no convincing her to change her mind. Looking at everyone in the room Naruto then asked, "Do you all feel this way?" One by one they all responded in kind saying that he should wait and rest. Looking to Tsunade Naruto noticed that her eyes were closed and she had a small, pleased smile on her face. It was then he remembered what she had said to him earlier.

Suddenly Naruto's body relaxed as all tension flooded from him. Smiling he looked at Sakura and said, "Ok fine doc, you want me to rest then I'll rest, whatever you say."

Finally Sakura seemed to relax and calm down. "Good," she said, "So it's settled. You will remain here under my supervision until I decide you're well enough. And if you still insist on going to Suna then you'll go with a team."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Everyone turned to the rear entrance in surprise to see Danzo, flanked by Fu, standing there. "Uzumaki," he said as he entered not waiting for Tsunade to invite him in, "I'm glad to hear that you have recovered from your injuries so quickly. And I'm glad to hear that you seem so ready to return to Konoha's service. However, we cannot overlook the errors of the past for the hope of the future, which is why I have come here today. Uzumaki Naruto, as the Sixth Hokage of Konoha I hereby banish you from Konoha. You are to leave this village immediately and never return."

End of Chapter Nine

Next Time: The Fourth Hokage's Legacy


	10. The Fourth Hokage's Legacy

Welcome back Everyone. As usual I like to begin by saying that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Thank for reviewing my last chapter:** Hotstreak's crossover stories, GravenImage, Kushina's Truth of Hell, Pharix, maxslayer10, weaponx178, ninjablade45, darkwaffle, theloverofanime, bikiluf and * Hiraishin 4.**

* * *

Responses:

**Hotstreak:** YOU WANT MORE!! *Pounding my fist on a table* THEN DAMMIT YOU WILL GET MORE!! THIS IS SPARTA!!!

**GravenImage:** Yea. Naruto's life is not an easy one. Especially in my hands. Lol

**Kushina:** I'm glad i can help brighten your day little lady. ;) You brightened mine with your review. ^.^

**Pharix:** Sorry. i don't speak french......jk.

**Maxslayer10:** Well, that would be a possibility. In my tale Sakura did offer to go with him last time as well.

**Weaponx178**: Another NaruTsu fan huh? Not exactly my cup of tea personally. Well one of the things I wanted to do was give a little wink wink to many of the possible relationships that are discussed in forums. Even if it's one I don't particularly care for. I'm glad you like the Naruto Tsunade conversation.

**NinjaBlade45:** Thanks and I will.....like now.

**Darkwaffle:** Thanks. That's an interesting way to go. I could just picture everyone forming a crowd and carrying Danzo to the gate and throwing him out. Lol

**theloverofanime:** You know, funny thing is one of the possible titles for this chapter was "Rebellion" before I decided on this. I'm glad you like the refence I made to the Canon Manga. Look for more of those as I go along.

**Bikiluf:** Thanks for the catch. I actually knew this. (No really I did. STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES!) But I just didn't realize my mistake when i wrote this. I'll be mindfull next time.

***Hiraishin 4:** Hiraishin reviewed a chapter from Book One and was pretty harsh on my use of (or lack there of) Naruto's and Sasuke's Powers when they fought eachother. i just hope he's read to this point and by now understands why I did what I did.

* * *

Ok, now for chapter eleven of my tale. **Please** know I purchased a new car last week that runs on **review**s. Do you have any to spare? :)

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Ten: The Fourth Hokage's Legacy

_Konoha – Home of Tsunade_

"What the hell are you talking about Danzo," Sakura screamed as she rose to her feet. Hearing Danzo's words had left the entire room in a state of shock. Danzo had entered the living room and stood rigidly as he stared at her.

"Watch your tone when addressing me woman," he responded, "I won't excuse such outbursts no matter how emotional you may get."

"Forgive me Lord Hokage," Shikamaru said, "but we are all somewhat shocked by this. I mean why would you want to banish Naruto now, especially during such times? I would think his help would be more necessary than ever."

Danzo chuckled lightly at Shikamaru's words. _This boy is not to be underestimated_, he thought to himself. _He has become as adept at maneuvering through political wars as deftly as actual ones._ "Help," Danzo replied questioningly, "Is that what you think he will give us? Uzumaki has caused more trouble than he has saved us from. He is a danger to us all; you should be thanking me for doing what you all know is necessary for the protection of this village."

Sakura walked angrily over to Danzo as she exclaimed, "Protection of the village!? Naruto has done nothing but put Konoha before himself! He has saved the lives of every person in this room not to mention you. You're just too caught up in your lust for power to see that!?"

"Sakura," Ino yelled as she tried to pull Sakura away. It was one thing to argue with the Hokage but Sakura was coming dangerously close to crossing a line from which there was no return.

"Be careful girl," Danzo said as he sneered at her, "I would choose my next words carefully if I were you."

"Ok then," Sakura sneered back, "How's this for careful? You made an official decree and signed an official contract stating that not only was Naruto welcomed back but you would never again banish him."

Danzo opened his hand in front of Fuu who immediately placed a scroll in his hand. Danzo opened it and held the document up inches from Sakura's face. "This decree specifically states that I would never banish Naruto based upon the successful completion of his mission," Danzo said. "Now tell me, was his mission successful?"

Sakura stared at the document dumfounded and silent; something Danzo immediately noticed and took smug satisfaction in. Pushing the scroll roughly into Sakura's chest Danzo walked passed her and addressed the room, while often looking directly at Naruto. "Not only did Uzumaki fail in his mission but it was his direct actions that caused this war. Every death in this war as a result is on his head."

Danzo then turned to look at Sakura who was facing him. "I had strongly considered sending you with him," Danzo said, "But during this time your medical expertise is just not something we can part with."

"Lord Hokage," Hinata said as she rose to her feet, "as the eldest daughter of the Hyuga families' main branch I happen to know for a fact that you are not able to banish any citizen without first the authorization of the elders, including my father. I also know that you have not spoken to him about this."

"Nor do I have to," Danzo said, "During times of war The Hokage has the authority to make sole executive decisions for the good of Konoha. And this is for the good of Konoha."

"How can you say that," TenTen said, "We're in the middle of a war with two countries, not to mention the threat of Akatsuki. How could banishing one of our strongest shinobi be for our benefit?"

"If we rid ourselves of Uzumaki," Danzo said, "Then perhaps I can then go to Kumo and Suna and negotiate with them. Perhaps I could convince them that Uzumaki acted on his own accord and without our authorization. Perhaps I can get them to end this war. Think of how many lives we could spare."

"So we would spare lives by sacrificing Naruto's," Konohamaru asked. "I would rather die than have anything to do with such a dishonorable plan."

"Then let us all not forget what happened this morning," Danzo said. Uzumaki's little fireworks display could have killed many people. At this point were lucky no one died. But there were many injuries to the medical staff. Something we can't afford." Looking at Naruto Danzo then said, "This clearly shows that Uzumaki has yet to be able to control that beast. I'm beginning to doubt he ever will."

As Danzo stared into Naruto's blue eyes he couldn't help but be compelled to stare deeper and deeper still into them. And it was there, deep in Naruto's gaze that for that moment Danzo swore he could see something, something primal, something terrifying. Suddenly Danzo swore he could feel a light, cool breeze brush across the back of his neck that caused his hair to stand on end. Danzo then quickly turned his gaze from Naruto and looked behind him to see that the door behind him was closed. Whatever breeze he felt did not come from there and this knowledge made his skin crawl. Quickly, Danzo regained his composure.

"This isn't right," Sakura said solemnly, "You can't do this!" Sakura then looked to Tsunade who had remained seated in her chair with her eyes closed with an emotionless look on her face. "Lady Tsunade," Sakura said, "Isn't there anything you can do?" To her surprise Tsunade, opened her eyes with the same blank face, got to her feet and silently left the room. "Lady Tsunade," Sakura screamed after her. But still Tsunade did not answer as she disappeared down the hall.

_What is she doing_, Sakura thought. _Why isn't she doing anything? Is she just going to let Danzo get away with this?! _Sakura then looked to Naruto who had sat silently as everyone pleaded his case. "Aren't you going to say anything in your own defense Naruto?" It was then Naruto looked at Sakura with a solemn expression she had seen before. It was during the last time this happened, three years ago; when Naruto willingly accepted his banishment. He had said to her that despite everything, Danzo was right. "Oh Naruto," Sakura whispered to herself, "don't tell me you think he's right. Not again."

_Meanwhile_

Tsunade moved into her bedroom and locked the door behind her and slowly made her way to the closet with a reverence that surprised even her. As she came to the closet Tsunade knelt down and opened it and slowly moved her things aside until a medium sized iron box came into view. The box didn't seem to have the look of importance as it was non-descript, flat with no markings with a plane simple lock.

Tsunade pulled it out and reverently wiped away some of the dust that had accumulated on it. Looking at it, Tsunade couldn't help but recall how it came into her possession.

_Konoha – Office of the Hokage – Seven Years Ago_

_Tsunade sat at her desk and stared at the metal box Jiraiya had just sat down. "And just what is this," she asked as she looked up at him. _

"_This box was given to me by Uzumaki Kushina, shortly before her death," Jiraiya said with a serious look on his face. _

_Tsunade stared slack jawed for a moment at the box. Never taking her eyes of it she rose from her seat and walked around to the front of her desk. She then picked it up and examined it for a moment before placing it back down and looking at Jiraiya again. "Naruto's mother gave you this? What's in it?"_

_Jiraiya shrugged and said, "I don't know. I never opened it. All I know is that Kushina received this from Minato just before he died and that she handed it down to me and now I give it to you."_

_Tsunade then looked sharply at Jiraiya who instantly realized what she was thinking. Smiling and waving his hands he said, "No, no it's not like that at all. I'm not planning on dying any time soon. It's just, with Akatsuki now moving about and me about to take the kid for his training, I figure its best to leave this with you where I know it'll be safe."_

"_Ah yes," Tsunade said, "You'll be leaving today." Tsunade then looked at Jiraiya sadly. "Leave it to you to always find a reason to leave."_

_Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and with an almost equal sadness in his voice said, "Or maybe I never had a good enough reason to stay."_

_Tsunade blushed and looked away. She then turned back after a moment and asked, "So what am I supposed to do with this thing?"_

"_Just hide it away where no one can find it," Jiraiya said. "Oh before I forget, take this as well." Jiraiya dug into his poket and produced a small silver key attached to a silver necklace. "This is the key that opens this box." Jiraiya then walked close to Tsunade, stopping when he came less than a foot between them. Jiraiya's closeness caused Tsunade to blush even more and she backed up and ended up sitting on her desk a little. _

"_Since you decided to give Naruto your necklace," he said, "I figured I'd replace it with another." Jiraiya then put the necklace over her head and draped gently over her neck. Looking into her eyes Jiraiya played with the key in his fingers and whispered, "Keep this safe for me." For what seemed like a long time they merely stared at each other until Tsunade, still blushing, pushed him back and walked back behind her desk._

_Clearing her throat she said, "Ok, I'll hold on to it for you as just a favor to you. But if you think I'm going to continuously wear some old key around my neck you better think again." _

_Jiraiya laughed his usual boisterous laugh then said, "Typical Tsunade! Defensive to a fault! You know I wouldn't have it any other way!" Jiraiya then waived and turned to leave. "Well, I'm off Tsuande. See you in two and a half years."_

"_Jiraiya," Tsuande called causing Jiraiya to turn. He noted that she still had a sad look on her face that caused his smile to fade slightly. "Akatsuki may not come after Naruto for two and a half years but….that's no guarantee. Just…..be careful."_

_Jiraiya closed his eyes and looked down all the while smiling. "Don't worry Tsunade," he said as he looked her again, "I'll bring the boy back in one piece." Jiraiya then turned and opened the door. "Oh," he said, "One last thing. Just in case something should ever happen to me. So you know I was given clear instructions from Kushina. She said give this Naruto when the time comes."_

_Tsunade looked confused. She then said, "Give this to Naruto when the time comes? When the hell is that supposed to be?"_

"_You know," Jiraiya said, "I asked Kushina the same thing when she gave these instructions to me. In fact she asked the same thing to Minato when he gave them to her. Her answer to me was the same answer he gave her and the only answer I can give to you. And that answer is…..you'll know." Jiraiya then left and closed the door behind him. _

_Konoha – Now – Home of Tsunade_

Tsunade reached behind her neck and removed the necklace. For a moment she stared at the key as she realized that despite her declaration to Jiraiya she had never once removed the necklace in the past seven years. Taking it off now she felt somewhat naked without it just like she felt when she had given her necklace to Naruto.

Tsunade then put the key in the lock and turned it and slowly opened the box. Tsunade let out a small gasp as she saw the contents and for a moment marveled at Minato's clairvoyance. It was if all that had happened in Naruto's life had been known to Minato before hand.

Tsunade quickly removed the key and placed the necklace back around her neck and quickly picked up the box and got to her feet. She quickly spun on her heels and left the room.

As she arrived back in the living room, Danzo was still there as Sakura and the others continued to argue their points. As she entered the room everyone looked at her. "Lady Tsunade," Sakura said, "where did you go?"

"To get something that belongs to Naruto," Tsunade said. Looking at Danzo, Tsunade then said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ruin you plans Danzo. You will not be able to banish Naruto this day or any other."

Danzo's expression grew dark and regarded her suspiciously. "I'm sorry Tsunade but my decision is final and cannot be challenged."

"Ah," she said, "But it can be over-ruled. You forget Danzo that even you lack the power to banish decedents of a ruling family even during war time without the full consent of every elder."

Danzo immediately realized what she was alluding to and grew ridged with tension. "You wouldn't dare Tsunade," he said. "If you do what I think you're about to do you would be to go against the will of the Third."

Sakura and the others looked at Tsunade with confusion. Looking at Naruto who merely sat still staring at Tsunade, Sakura then asked Tsunade, "What are you talking about? What rule about the descendents of the ruling family?"

"It's a law that prohibits the Hokage from banishing or executing anyone from a ruling family, like the Hyuga or Sarutobi, without the full agreement of all the village elders," Hinata said.

"Exactly," Tsunade said, "It is a law that even you must abide by Danzo, even during times of war." Tsunade then looked at Naruto and said, "Uzumaki Naruto rise." Hearing these words Naruto rose to his feet. "As the son of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, I give you this, and my word that so long as I live Danzo will never receive my agreement to banish you."

For what seemed like an eternity the room remained deathly quiet. Naruto took the box from Tsunade and stared at everyone who all stood staring at him in awe. Now fuming at Tsunade's act and realizing he been beaten Danzo turned on his heels. "Tsunade," he said, "Don't for a second think this is over. You have gone against the will of the Third without the agreement of the elders. There will be consequences for such an act."

As Danzo reached the door he stopped and turned again. "One other thing," he said, "Haruno Sakura, you've been activated for a mission."

Sakura stared at Danzo as he continued. "We've received word that one of our Shinobi out near our borders was severely wounded and is unable to be moved from his location. Unfortunately that shinobi has valuable information for the war effort and needs to be rescued. I'll be sending you along with two ANBU first thing in the morning." Danzo then left not waiting for her answer.

Once Danzo was gone everyone again looked to Naruto who merely sat in his seat staring at the package in front of him. Naruto then opened the box slightly, just enough for him to see its contents. After a moment he removed a small scroll from the box and closed the box again and locked it.

Then, much to Tsunade's surprise, he handed it back to her and said, "Thanks Granny but I'm not ready to take the rest of this yet. It's…..too soon. I'll just make due with this for now."

"But," Tsuande said, "I don't understand. This was your fathers and by right of birth the entire contents of this box is yours. Why would you not want this?"

Naruto smiled warmly, "But I do want it and I will take it shortly. But the time isn't right. But thanks Granny, for everything."

"Naruto," Sakura said as she stared in disbelief, "Is……is what Lady Tsunade said true? Are you really the son of The Fourth?"

"Yes," Iruka said. "It was the Fourth who decided, in his wisdom, that Naruto would be the host for the Kyubi. But it was the Third who felt it was important to protect Naruto from those who would want to exploit him. If word got out that Naruto was Minato's son, other countries and terrorists alike would target him in an effort to gain the strength of Namikaze through Naruto's bloodlines. Not to mention the fact he had the Kyubi within him. So the Third made us all swear to silence. Only a select few knew the truth and we were all told to not tell Naruto until his twenty first birthday."

"But you already knew didn't you Naruto," Shikamaru asked. "I could tell from your expression when Tsunade gave this to you. When did you find out about your father?"

"Nothing ever gets past you does it Shikamaru," Naruto said with a smile on his face. "It was three years ago, during my fight with Pain. Specifically when I lost control of the Kyubi, my father came to me in a vision and helped me regain control."

"Your father came to you," TenTen asked, "But, the Fourth Hokage has been dead for nearly twenty years. How is that even possible?"

"It's the seal he placed on Naruto," Tsunade said, "None of us really know too much about this technique or how it works. But it seems Minato may have placed a piece of his own consciousness within the seal should it begin to break, like a fail safe."

Shikamaru took a deep breath and then smiled, "Damn dude, I thought there was something special about you but I didn't know you were freaking royalty. I guess we should call you Namikaze Naruto now huh?"

"If you don't mind," Naruto said, "I'd prefer you hold off on doing that for a while too. The time isn't right for that yet either."

"You know Naruto," Shikamaru said, "If I didn't know you any better I'd say you have some sort of plan."

Naruto simply smiled a big, bright smile. "C'mon Shikamaru, you know me, I don't plan things. I just go with the flow."

_Otogakure – Later that night_

Lee swiftly pulled the dead body of the shinobi into the bushes. He along with Neji and Kiba had returned to the outskirts of the town as one of the fake citizens who was in actuality a shinobi on patrol, came by. In one swift motion Lee had leapt out of the bushes and stabbed him in the back, killing him, while placing a hand over his mouth to silence the scream. He then quickly pulled the body back into the bushes to conceal it.

With that done Neji signaled to Lee and Kiba to follow him. Silently they followed, keeping to the shadows until they arrived at one of the buildings. Neji quickly surveyed the area one last time just to be sure before entering the room with the others in tow. Once inside, Neji quickly moved through the empty space to the far left side where he bent down and examined the floor boards.

"Ah," he said, "Hear we go." Neji then found a lever embedded within the floor boards and pulled it. Suddenly the floorboards nearby slid away revealing stairs descending into a small tunnel. "Alright guys," he said. "Lets go." And with that, the group descended into darkness.

_Meanwhile – Konoha – Later that Night_

"You plan to stay here all night Sakura," Tsunade said as she entered the living room. Sakura was sitting there apparently lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed her enter. "You've had a long day. You should head home and rest. Hell even Naruto has gone to sleep and you have a mission in the morning."

Sakura smiled, "I know but I just wanted to stay a little longer. I know Naruto and I want to stay around in case he tries to sneak out and go to Suna."

Tsunade smiled and sat on the couch next to Sakura. "Yep," she said, "That sounds like something he'd do. But he promised you not to and Danzo has placed some of his men to watch him, even though he thinks I don't know that. So you don't need to play security guard. Naruto is fine thanks to you. Now you need to see about yourself. Go home Sakura and stop by in the morning."

Knowing that Tsunade was right, Sakura got up and bowed. "Thank you for everything Lady Tsunade," she said. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Tsunade stood at the doorway as she watched Sakura disappear into the night. Once she was gone Tsunade stepped outside and walked around the outside of her home until she got to the back. She arrived just in time to see Naruto sneaking out of his window with his gear. "Aren't you a little old to be sneaking out of windows," she asked.

"Ahh," Naruto screamed as he leapt back. It was obvious that she had taken him off guard. Laughing nervously he said, "Granny Tsunade, what are doing out here at this hour?! I was just going to take a walk!"

"With all of your gear," she asked. She noticed that he was nervously looking around when she said, "Don't worry Naruto, I already sent Sakura home. I didn't want her to be around for this."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was to deal with a furious Sakura. "Wait a sec," he said, "you knew?"

Smiling she said, "Of course. I think I'd know you by now. Anyway, you should get going, you have a long trip."

Confused, Naruto asked, "Not that I'm ungrateful Granny but aren't you going to stop me. I mean I thought you agreed with Sakura-chan."

"Naruto," Tsunade, "One thing I've learned about men is that trying to keep them from their chosen path is like trying to run through a wall. Nothing good can come from it. If this is what you think you have to do then I'll support you in it. But, for my sake, for Sakura and your friends remember that your safety is as important to us as ours is to you."

Naruto strapped his scroll to his back and smiled. "Thank you Granny," he said. "Please apologize to Sakura- chan for me."

"I'll try," she said grimly, "But you should know that when you come back Sakura will hurt you……badly."

Naruto then began to walk away and as he did Tsunade couldn't help but recall the last day Jiraiya left and she felt a cold shiver down her spine. "Naruto," she said, causing him to turn to her, "fight to live."

_Several minutes later_

Naruto leapt from a tree to the ground a few yards from Konoha's main gate Taking care of the guards Danzo had placed to watch him had been child's play and he had already made it outside. Breathing deeply he began to walk towards his destination.

After about thirty minutes Naruto made it to a clearing and stopped. With his arms folded and not really looking at anything in particular he asked, "So how long you plan on following me?"

Suddenly, from the shadow of a nearby tree, Shikamaru appeared, rising from within the shadow itself. "That's pretty impressive," he said, "No one has ever been able to detect me when I use my Shadow meld Jutsu."

With a stern look on his face Naruto responded, "That's a nice jutsu you have there. One day you'll have to tell me where you learned that. So…..how long where you going to follow me?"

"Pretty much until you got to Sunagakure," Shikamaru said which shocked Naruto a little. "C'mon Naruto, you don't think I really believed you earlier did you?"

Naruto simply stared at Shikamaru with the same serious look. "Go home Shikamaru," Naruto said. "I'll be going alone."

"I'm sorry Naruto," Shikamru said with a broad smile, "But I've made up my mind. I'm either going with you or I'll follow you. You really can't stop me."

Naruto walked up to Shikamaru and got in his face. "Oh I think I can stop you. Now go home Shikamaru." He then turned and began to walk away.

Shikamaru then turned around and began to walk away. He then said over his shoulder, "Ok fine. I'll just head on home and wake Sakura-chan up and tell her that you decided to go to Suna despite promising he wouldn't. Then Sakura, Hinata, Choji, myself and all the rest can get together and begin Mission: 'Help Sakura find Naruto and Beat the shit out of him for Lying."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and winced. Turning sharply on his heels Naruto had a wide smile on his face. "You know," he said, "maybe I should let you come with me. I could really use the company."

Shikamaru turned and walked towards Naruto and laughed, "Yeah somehow I knew you'd see things my way."

As he passed by, Naruto's face again became serious. "Shikamaru," he said, "What about you're duties in Konoha. You're a chief tactical advisor. Danzo—"

"Danzo won't miss me," Shikamaru said. "Lately he hasn't been listening to a single thing I've been saying. His decisions lately just don't make sense to me. I figure he won't need me anyway. I can do more good with you. Besides, I happen to have a…..good relationship with someone inside Suna that could help."

Naruto seemed surprised. "All right then," he said, "maybe this is for the best after all." Smiling at Shikamaru, Naruto then said, "You know Shikamaru, sometime soon you're going to regret coming with me.

Shikamaru smiled and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and said, "Yeah, I pretty much know that."

End of Chapter Ten

Next Time: The Mystery of the False Village


	11. Mystery of the False Village

Thanks for returning to my story. First off I'd like to say that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter: **GravenImage, Fritter, tosakuai, Darkwaffle, InARealPickle, Ninjablade45, buzzbumble, weaponx178, kushina's Truth of Hell, theloverofanime, namikazestorm, airnaruto, NaruxSaku101.**

* * *

**Responces:**

**GravenImage:** TBH, Naruto and Sakura's relationship has developed quite a bit so far. There really is only one or two more stages left for thier growth at this point. Now whether they attain that next level, that's the question.

**Fritter:** I think it's because the Third was able to be Hokage for so long. While the 4th and 5th were hokage for relatively short times so it's easier to go against thier Will.

**Tosakuai:** You sir are forgiven. Don't let it happen again though Lol. Thought out the plot is an understatment dude. I have a whole book detailing everything from the plot to the color of everyone's clothes in this story. Hell, I've written down 4 different ways to end this story. And Fluff, is a good thing. Lol.

**Dark Waffle:** I'm glad you liked Tsunade's reaction, the box and how she interacts with Naruto. TBH, I was alittle nervous as to how "the box" would be received by the readers. Glad it's working out.

**Buzzbumble:** Madara's reaction will be seen shortly. Hint: He won't be happy. :)

**Weaponx178:** Glad you liked the chapter. And I was really determined to get J-man a cameo in my tail. As I said last week, I'm trying to give little wink's to many of the possible relationships so to me it was important. As for the manga, right now the fight between 2 emotionless characters does not excite me. But W/E. But i do want to know whose face is on his shoulder. *Slams fist against the table*.......! But I have nothing to yell. :)

**Bikiluf:** TBH I'm not sure what to do about that. I mean it seems natural that Naruto's last name should change to Namikaze. I know lets put it to a vote!

**Kushina's:** Sorry your name is too long so I shortened it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Hope you're still in your seat luv. If not I'll wait...................Are you back? Great!! What's in the magical box you ask? Well, I did show part of what was in it. There also is a....bunny. He's white with a black spot on his back. I call him Mr Hoppers.

**theloverofanime:** Please re-read last chapter. I did show part of what was in the box. The Rest is a mystery....Oooooooooooo!

**airnaruto45:** Something tells me you're right. Mwhahahaha!

**NaruxSaku101:** Yes, I thought it made sense. Danzo and Akatsuki are like peanut butter and jelly. They go together and thier messy. Coincedentally I hate PB&J.

* * *

**VOTE**: Ok so I'm not sure** whether or not I should keep Naruto's name as Uzumaki or change it to Namikaze**. So I'll leave it up to you. For the next two week's I'll be taking suggestions. The results of which will be revealed in a future chapter. I don't have much by way of a prize. Perhaps I can send you some water in a bottle.....tap. Seriously though, **voting will go on until Feb. 7th**. Thanks in advance for taking part.

* * *

Anyway, I'd just like to take the time to thank you guys. Last weeks chapter got such an overwhelmingly possitive responce that it was humbling and surprising and I thank you all. Ok so before I start to tear up let's get on with this. **Please** remember to mail all spare **review**s you may have my way. I know you don't need them all.

* * *

Naruto: The Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Eleven: Mystery of the False Village

_Otogakure – Hidden Location_

Neji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru were crouched in the shadows in a darkened hallway within the installation. The walls were made of solid concrete and there were many pipes winding to and fro overhead. Many of them were rusted over and were leaking rancid water down to small puddles. The air was stale and humid and had a metallic taste to it.

"Do you see anything," Lee asked as he stared at Neji who was busy staring down the darkened hallway. It had been nearly ten minutes since that had entered the installation and they had yet to find out any clues as to its purpose.

Behind him was Kiba and Akamaru who were busy ensuring they weren't followed. Akamaru whimpered lightly and Kiba reached back and rubbed his head. "It's ok boy," he said. Again Akamaru whimpered and seemed to shrink back and hesitate in going any further.

Seeing Akamaru's behavior, Lee turned and asked, "Hey Kiba what's wrong with Akamaru? I've never seen him act this way."

Kiba seemed concerned, "I'm not sure what it is. There's something here that's really spooking him. To be honest, I'm a little spooked too. Something's not right. There's a smell in the air that seems…all wrong. And a feeling that makes my hair stand on end."

"Shhh," Neji said as he ducked into the shadows. Lee, Kiba and Akamaru followed suit and as they did, three large men walked past in silence. They wore traditional field ninja attire with scratched out forehead guards indicating they were rouge ninja.

The three men continued walking until they reached a side door and entered, closing it shut behind. Once they were gone, Neji and the others silently made their way to the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately it wouldn't budge.

_Byakugan_, Neji thought as he activated his ability and began to peer through the door. "Hmmm," Neji said, "It looks like a large room with technical equipment. I can't tell what any of them do but there about eight hostiles inside." Neji then looked closely at the door handle and saw a small seal on it. "I see," Neji said. "It looks like these doors only open to those who have the corresponding seal on their hands. This may prove a problem."

Suddenly in the distance they heard voices and footsteps headed their way. "Shit," Kiba said as they quickly moved away and found a hiding spot in a dark nook.

Shortly afterwards, two more men walked by and both were speaking to each other. "Man I swear," one of the men said, "This guy is crazy as hell. I can't believe they put him in charge of this place."

"Yeah," the other guy said, "Did you see how he was talking to himself?! Why the hell would a nutcase like that be put in charge of this place? Especially considering how important this place is to the mission."

"Hey," Neji said as he waived to Lee and Kiba, "I have an idea. Follow me." Lee, Kiba and Akamaru then followed Neji as he followed the two men.

Slowly they crept behind the men as the walked down the darkened hallway. Eventually the men came to a large door and opened it. As the door began to swing closed Neji ran forward and caught it just before it closed and signaled for Lee and Kiba to stay put.

The room was well lit and contained more machinery. Neji closed the door behind him and used his Byakugan to confirm that the two men were the only one's inside the room. The first man walked over to a machine and opened a panel and began to make repairs while the other walked off around the corner and out of sight.

Neji quickly walked behind the first man and struck him in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. It was then that the other man came back around and saw Neji. "Hey," he yelled as he pulled a kunai from his belt and charged at him.

The ninja lunged forward with the kunai and aimed it at Neji's chest. In one swift motion Neji sidestepped the attack and using two fingers, he jabbed the man in the forearm, instantly cutting off his chakra supply and causing the hand to go limp. With his hand disabled the Ninja dropped the Kunai and instantly attempted to punch Neji with his other hand.

Again Neji was able to easily evade the strike by sidestepping it and again he countered by striking the ninja in the chest which caused him to convulse and fall to the ground.

Lee and Kiba waited in the shadows, that for them seemed like an eternity. "Do you think he's ok in there," Kiba asked. And just as Lee was about to answer the door once again opened. In the doorway was Neji crouching. He signaled them to come in and they ran over and entered the room.

Once inside Lee and Kiba grabbed the two ninja and placed them on two wooden chairs. They then placed them back to back and used a nearby bit of rope to tie them together.

"Good work Neji," Kiba said excitedly. He then walked over to the machinery and began to inspect it. Much of it was rusted over, much like most of the installation itself. Many of the panels were open and it looked like repairs were being attempted.

"I don't get it," Lee said, "This place looks like a junk heap. Why would anyone choose this as a base and what kind of repairs are they doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Neji answered. "From what I can see, this place looks to be about a mile and a half in diameter and there appear to be close to a hundred ninja here. They all, for the most part seem to be engaged in some type of repair."

"Well," Kiba said as he lifted the head of one of the unconscious ninja, "hopefully one of these dumb asses can give us some answers."

"That's the plan," Neji said. "Kiba, you and Akamaru go stay by the door. Let us know if you hear, or sense anyone coming our way. Come here Lee. Help me wake these two up."

Seeing a nearby bucket that was catching water from a leaky pipe above Lee picked it up. The water within was grimy and slimy and he quickly threw it on the two men. Both men regained consciousness immediately and began to cough.

"Hey," one of the men said as he opened his eyes, "What the hell is going on!? Who the hell are you guys!?"

"Shut up you idiot," the other man responded, "It's pretty obvious from their forehead protectors that they're Leaf Ninja!"

Neji walked up to the man and grabbed him by the throat. "Yes that's right," he said, "And you should know why we're here. So now you are going to tell us who you rouge ninja work for and what you're doing here."

The man laughed as Neji squeezed his neck. "Please," he said, "you think a harsh stare and a little pain is enough to make either of us talk? We will tell you nothing."

Neji let go of the man's neck and bent down to be face to face to him. "Don't underestimate us friend," he said, "its obvious what you're doing here is a threat to Konoha. And we're going to find out what it is one way or another. Tell us and we'll go easy on you." The man grimaced and then spit in Neji's face.

Neji stood up straight and took a cloth from his pocket and wiped away the man's spit. The man smiled and said, "Telling you anything won't matter. None of you will leave this pace alive. You're all already dead."

Neji then looked at the man harshly. "You will tell us what we want to know," he said. He then looked to Lee and said, "But first I think you need to see how serious this is. Lee, if you don't mind."

Lee then walked up to the man and cracked his knuckles and without a word punched the man hard in the face. The man felt as if his jaw had been knocked off and was stunned by this ninja's strength. Before he could regain his composure another punch hit him squarely in the face that nearly threw him and his companion that was strapped behind him off the chair. Then another punch hit him, and another and another and another. While Neji leaned back on a machine and watched with cold uncaring eyes.

_One Hour Later_

"Damn," Lee said as he sat on nearby table and was breathing heavily. He placed his hands tenderly on his lap. Both were, red, raw and throbbing from over an hour of beating the two men. "These two bastards are tough," he said as he nursed his hands. "After all that and neither of them said a word."

Neji was now annoyed, though he didn't show it. To the two men, he remained stone-faced and unimpressed with their determination. "Yes," he said as he leapt to his feet and walked over to them. Both men were on the brink of unconsciousness. They were both heavily bruised and bloody and seemed on the brink of falling over.

Again Neji bent over and was face to face with both men "I don't think you will be spiting in my face this time," he said coldly. This caused one of the men, the one who spit at him last time, to smile. Neji then stood up straight and said, "Perhaps we should try a different tactic."

Neji then turned and walked off into the shadows. A minute later he returned with Kiba and Akamaru in tow. "Hey Lee," he said, "Can you go and watch the door?" Lee got to his feet and left. With that Kiba and Neji got to work untying the men so that they were no longer back to back but still tied to the chairs. They then placed them side to side and removed their shoes leaving their feet bare.

Standing in front of them Neji asked, "So before we begin phase two is there anything you'd like to share?" Again both men remained silent, defiant. "Alright then, Kiba please do as we talked about."

Kiba then walked up and snapped his fingers which caused Akamaru to walk up next him. Akamaru growled menacingly at the two men causing them to tense up. "This is my pet Akamaru," Kiba said with a smile. "As you can tell he's a big boy that loves to eat meat."

The two men began to try to desperately pull free as they realized, to their horror, what was about to happen. Smiling wickedly Kiba continued, "Unfortunately Kiba hasn't had anything to eat in a long while. And since you refuse to help give us any information you can at least help keep Akamaru's strength up."

Now the men were frantic and screamed and fought to get free as Akamaru slowly approached. "Nothing to say," Kiba asked as he pointed to the men's feet. "Alright then, Akamaru……..go have your snack."

_One Hour Later_

"No more," one of the men screamed. "Please I beg of you! Stop!" The two men remained seated next to each other and tied by rope. In front of them sat Akamaru who was licking their feet and quickly as he could.

Neji and Kiba stood in front of them as the two men screamed in laughter. Both of their faces were beat red and their voices horse from laughing so hard. They were sweating profusely and tears were running down their faces.

Neji nodded to Kiba who then tugged at Akamaru. "Ok boy," Kiba said, "hold up for a minute. Let's see if they're ready to talk."

Neji then walked up and grabbed one of the men by the back of the neck and asked, "Are you ready to talk?" "Tell us want we want to know! What is this place?! What are you doing here!? Talk damn you or I'll have Akamaru continue!!"

Breathing heavily the man looked up at Neji and spit in his face. "Go to hell," he said. "We're not going to tell you a damned thing. Nothing you do is worse than what would happen if we talk."

Neji wiped the spit from his eyes and stood up. He then looked over to the other man and asked, "I assume the same goes for you as well?"

The other man however didn't seem to have the same conviction as his comrade, something Neji took note of. He merely nodded weakly.

Neji, now visibly upset, turned to Kiba. For a quick second he stared at Kiba who nodded as though he knew what Neji wanted him to do, despite no words being said. Neji then walked back to the table across from them as Kiba pulled a kunai from his belt and walked up to the first ninja. "Are you sure you don't want to talk," Kiba asked. Again the man refused to talk.

Without another word Kiba swung the kunai down slashing the man's chest. The man screamed as he lurched back in the chair. Before he could recover Kiba swung the kunai again and slashed the man in the chest once more. Again the man lurched back and screamed. And again Kiba swung the kunai and slashed him.

Finally after the third time the ninja leaned forward, gasping for breath and was covered in sweat. The three wounds from his chest were bleeding heavily and a small pool of blood was forming beneath his chair.

Again Neji walked up and pulled him by his chin and looked at him directly. "What are you doing here," he asked. "What is this place? Who do you work for?"

The man smiled and Neji could see the blood on his teeth. "Go to hell," he said. 'I won't tell you a damned thing. You're all dead men anyway. You and your whole damned village!"

Neji let go and stepped back. He then looked to the other ninja who looked on in horror. "Fine," Neji said. "If you won't talk then perhaps he will." Neji then signaled for Kiba to come over and he whispered something into his ear. Kiba then nodded and walked over to the second ninja and grabbed him by the face and held him steady. He then took the kunai and placed it less than an inch from the man's left eye.

"I think you understand what's at stake for you," Neji then said. "Trust me my friend; I only plan to ask you twice. What are you doing here? What is this place? Who do you work for?"

The man began to shake in fear and broke out into a cold sweat. He tried to look to his comrade who was looking on through pained eyes.

"Don't look at him," Neji screamed. "Look at me! He can't help you now! No one can! But you can save yourself if you tell us what I want to know!"

Still the man didn't speak and Neji sighed heavily. "Fine," he said and nodded to Kiba who slowly brought the kunai closer to its target.

"No," the man screamed, "Stop! I'll talk! I'll tell you what you want, just don't hurt me!!" Kiba instantly let go of the man's face and he began to breathe heavily and fought to compose himself.

"Suzaku," the other man screamed. "Don't you dare tell these bastards anything! You know what will happen!"

"Shut up Mao," Suzaku yelled. "I didn't join this group for some sort of stupid thing like honor or revenge! I joined for money and I'm not getting paid enough to lose my eyes!"

Kiba moved back and put his kunai away as Neji walked up. "That was a good decision," Neji said. "Now start talking. Who do you work for?"

"I was a ninja of Iwagakure," Suzaku said, "I joined Orochimaru before he died. Now, like everyone here, I work for Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki," Neji said, "I knew it. Alright, now tell me; just what the hell is this place? What are you doing here?"

Suzaku took a deep breath and said, "We don't know what this place is. Like every one else here we were brought here almost four years ago to repair this place."

"You expect me to believe that you've been working here for nearly four years and you don't know what this place is," Neji said.

"It's true," said Suzaku. "There are about one hundred workers here and we are split into groups and shown what to repair. There is a law that we are not allowed to speak to the other groups regarding what they're working on."

"I see," Kiba said looking to Neji, "If they're unable to speak to each other then with their limited knowledge they can't possibly know the whole plan."

Suzaku nodded. "Yes, exactly," he said, "In fact anyone caught talking about our projects is killed on the spot, no questions asked. After the first few were killed we got the picture."

"Alright then," Neji said, "Then if you don't know what this place is then what exactly are you working on?"

"This area is one of the engine rooms," Suzaku said and he looked over to where there were several tools lying around and open panel. "We've been trying to get the thing up and running."

Neji looked over to the panel and walked over slowly. "Engine rooms," he wondered. _What kind of engine could they possibly be working on?_ Using his Byakugan, Neji scanned the area. _Damn, he thought, this isn't some small little engine, its huge! What could an engine this big be used for?_

Turning back to Suzaku, Neji asked, "Ok, so it's obvious none of you here know the whole plan. But someone here has to and I'm guessing it's the guy in charge. The guy you said talks to himself. Where can we find him?"

"Trust me," Sazaku said, "You don't want to find him. He's inhumanly strong and insane. He's killed several of us just for looking at him wrong. He's a full fledged Akatsuki, he wears the robes and everything!"

_Damn_, Neji thought, _I wasn't prepared to have to face a member of Akatsuki. But if this guy has the information we need we may have no choice. _Looking back to Suzaku, Neji said, "What's his name and where can we find him?"

Meanwhile, while Suzaku was speaking, Mao used a fingernail he had sharpened to cut his wrist open. He stuck his fingers into the exposed flesh and removed a small blade and quickly cut the ropes that binded him. In a sudden move he leapt to his feet and rushed at Neji and Suzaku screaming. Neji was caught off guard and barely dodged the blade as it narrowly missed his face.

It was then; Neji realized that he wasn't Mao's target. Mao had buried the blade deep into Suzaku's heart. "Traitor," he screamed. "I'll see you in hell!" Neji and Kiba quickly rushed at Mao but Mao quickly removed the blade from Suzaku's dead body and swept it in front of him, forcing Neji and Kiba back.

Hearing the commotion, Lee had returned and was prepared to attack when Mao yelled, "For Akatsuki!" And Mao plunged the blade into his own neck. Blood spurted out of the wound as he fell to the ground.

Neji, Lee and Kiba rushed towards him and Neji quickly removed the blade, grabbed a cloth and attempted to stop the bleeding. "Damn it we have to keep him alive," he yelled as the three desperately tried to keep Mao alive. But within seconds, Mao's eyes rolled up and he gave a slight shiver and they knew he was gone.

"Damn," Kiba said as he and Lee got to his feet. "Now what do we do?" Neji remained by Mao and slowly closed his eyes. Covered in sweat and Mao's blood he got to his feet and again began to survey the area using his Byakugan.

_There has to be more than that_, Neji thought. _There has to be some clue here as to what this place is. _That's when he saw something on the wall. He quickly walked over to the wall and began to remove the dust and grime that covered it. Once it was removed he stared at the symbol engraved in the metal and yelled, "Holy shit, guys get over here. Come look at this."

Kiba and Lee walked over and saw the symbol of a slanted hook with two small protrusions at the inner base and another at the top of the hooks' arc. "Oh no," Kiba said as he saw it and he instantly knew what Neji was thinking.

"I don't get it," Lee said as he stared at the symbol. "What is this symbol? I don't think I've ever seen this before."

Kiba looked at Lee and was visibly annoyed. "Lee, you really should have paid closer attention in history class back at the academy."

"Never mind that," Neji said as he began to leave, "We have to get back above ground and send word to Konoha. If I'm right then we're all in real danger." Lee, Kiba and Akamaru followed Neji to the door. Neji opened it and made sure no one was nearby. Once he confirmed that he and the others made their way back to the entrance and went up the ladder. Again, Neji lifted the wooden door slightly and peaked out and confirmed no one was there.

Then they all climbed out and back into the empty building and made their way outside. Neji and the others began to run across the clearing, making their way to the bushes, when Neji quickly stopped and leapt back, grabbing Lee and Kiba in mid air and pulling them back, just before a kunai with an explosive tag blew up in front of them.

Jumping to their feet Neji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru were quickly surrounded by dozens of ninja, each armed with explosive kunai. "Damn it," Lee yelled as he prepared to fight.

Suddenly from in front of them they heard clapping and the ninja in front stepped to the side. As they did a man in a black cloak with red clouds stood standing. He was still clapping and smiling. Finally after a few moments, he stopped and looked off to his left, not seeming to look at anything in particular and said, "Yes. They do seem strong. And they have the same sign as him. Yes. Yes, killing them might prove fun. You are so right."

"Neji, Lee look," Kiba said, "This guy is wearing Akatsuki robes and is talking to himself. He has to be the one in charge."

It was then the man looked back at them, his eyes shown black. "So," he said, "It seems you know more than we thought. We guess those two you captured talked? Tell us, did you enjoy torturing them? Could you share with us that ecstasy?"

Neji and the others looked harshly at him. "You're sick," Neji said. "You shouldn't gain enjoyment from something like that."

Then Neji and the others looked on in amazement as the man created a large scythe made of air and he slammed the base of it hard onto the ground forcing the ground around it to shatter.

"So you didn't enjoy it," the man asked, "What a shame. Such a lost opportunity. No matter, we guess we can find our pleasure in slowly gutting each and every one of you. By the way allow us to introduce ourselves. Our name is Muramasa Shinsuo. Tonight, we shall be your executioner."

End of Chapter Eleven

Next Time: The Newest Jinchuricki


	12. The Newest Jinchuricki

Welcome back to my tale. As always I begin with the whole not owning Naruto thing.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter:** Kushina's Truth of Hell**, **Dark Waffle** and** Queen Brat**.

* * *

**Responces**

**Kushina's**: Arigato my dear. Don't worry all will be revealed in time.

**Dark Waffle**: Thanks. But don't worry after this chapter we'll be checking back in on Naruto and Sakura. But I felt this was important to tell this part of the story.

**Queen Brat**: Thanks.

* * *

Ok, so here is Chpater Twelve. Please review my work.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Twelve: The Newest Jinchuriki

_Otogakure_

Lee, Kiba, Neji and Akamaru stood in the open field surrounded by several dozen ninja. Each ninja was armed with an explosive kunai and standing just within the makeshift circle stood a ninja claiming to be the newest Akatsuki, the former Kumo shinobi Muramasa Shinsuo.

"Ok," Kiba said as he looked to Neji, "This is not good at all. Please tell me you've got a plan to get us out of here."

Neji remained silent as his mind raced through several scenarios as he desperately searched for the one that could get them all out alive. _Damn it_, he thought. _What the hell do we do now? Think Neji, think!! If Shikamaru was here I'm sure he could figure something out. Hell, Shikamaru wouldn't have made the mistake of getting caught like this. I should have recon-ed the area better before we went in. I should have come up with a better escape strategy! No, wait I can't think about this now. I need to focus and look for an opening, some weakness we can use. _

Neji then suddenly had an idea. "Lee, Kiba," Neji said with a smile on his face, "Don't get too worried. This guy won't be much of a challenge."

Lee and Kiba looked at Neji in shock; as though he had just gone crazy. Being confident is one thing but to dismiss an opponent, an Akatsuki no less, was madness.

After hearing Neji's comment, the smile disappeared from Muramasa's face. "You bastard," he said, "Are all of you Konoha shinobi so damned arrogant?"

Again Neji smiled. Then he said, "Hey it's not my fault you are weaker than me. I mean guys think about it. Since when have you ever seen a member of Akatsuki have to use an army to do his dirty work? Obviously this clown isn't as strong as the Akatsuki we've seen before. If we defeat all these other guys I doubt he'll be much of a challenge."

Lee and Kiba looked at each other and practically at the same time, realized what Neji was up to. "Yeah," Lee responded with a smile, "Maybe you're right Neji. I guess we have nothing to worry about."

By now Muramasa was almost shaking with rage. "You bastards," he said, "You dare look down on us! You're just like him! But we'll show you our power! More power than you could ever dream!" Muramasa began to laugh maniacally. "Yes," he said, "You're right! Devour them, we'll devour them all!"

Neji, using his Byakugan saw a sudden change in Muramasa's chakra and then there was an explosion of energy. Neji and the others leapt back as the other ninja was caught in the force of the blast.

As the smoke cleared Neji, Lee and Kiba got to their feet and what they saw amazed them. Several yards away stood Muramasa in a small crater. He was now holding a scythe in each hand and was still laughing uncontrollably. All of the other shinobi were caught in the blast and using the Byakugan Neji could see that they were all either badly wounded, unconscious or dead.

_Ok_, Neji thought, _I wanted to goad him into fighting us alone but this was more than I'd hoped for. However, that chakra he just showed wasn't normal. But I've seen that type of display before. I hope to God I'm wrong on this one. _

"Ok guys," Neji said. "It looks like this guy just did most of the work for us by getting rid of the other ninja. But right now we have no idea what his abilities are. So here's the plan. I'll head in first while the two of your trail behind. I'll attack while you look for an opening. Stay alert, there's no telling what weird abilities he may have."

Lee and Kiba each stepped to the opposite side of Neji and they prepared to attack. Muramasa remained standing with a devious smile on his face as he waited for them to attack. "Now," Neji yelled as he ran towards Muramasa. Seconds after he ran off both Kiba and Lee followed.

Neji engaged Muramasa first as he ran up and began with a flurry of punches and kicks. To his amazement Muramasa began to dodge and sidestep with the utmost ease. Meanwhile Lee made a wide arcing run to Muramasa's left and Kiba ran to his right as they both came up behind him.

Muramasa was preoccupied with Neji and both Lee and Kiba was confident their attacks would land, until Muramasa, at the last second, dodged all of their simultaneous attacks. "Is that it," Muramasa screamed as he swung one of the scythe's out, forcing all three to leap back out of range.

"Ok," Lee said, "he's a lot faster than he looks. Damn I can't believe he dodged all of our attacks. And the worst part was he didn't even look like he was trying very hard."

"Alright then," Neji said, "same plan. Except this time, Kiba I want you to follow up with Dual Piercing Fang."

Kiba smiled and responded, "Got it. Akamaru, time to go to work." Akamaru ran up next to Kiba and then Kiba created several hand signs. "Ninja art," he said, "Dual Beast Clone!" Suddenly Akamaru was covered in a puff of smoke and when it cleared he looked just like Kiba. Kiba then released a large amount of chakra and fell to all fours alongside Akamaru.

"Alright Lee, let's do it," Neji yelled as he and Lee ran in at Muramasa from the left and the right as quickly as they could.

Muramasa stood, holding both scythe's and smiled. "Yes," he whispered, "Finally a true challenge. Come at us with everything." Again he moved his head enough for Neji's punch to go sailing by and he sidestepped Lee's kick. He then sidestepped another of Lee's punches and dismissed one of his scythe's and used his free hand to grab Neji's follow-up kick and toss him to the side.

Suddenly from behind him, Kiba and Akamaru appeared and they were spinning their bodies like miniature whirlwinds. "Dual Piercing Fang," Kiba screamed as he attacked. Muramasa quickly leapt away in time for them to miss yet again they followed him as Muramasa kept leaping out of the way. Finally, Muramasa pointed his scythe in their direction and yelled, "Wind Release: Piercing Gale!" The scythe suddenly released a burst of powerful wind that forced Both Kiba and Akamaru back breaking their jutsu.

Muramasa landed on his back and quickly back flipped onto his feet as Kiba and Akamaru landed softly on their feet.

"Damn it all," Kiba yelled as Lee and Neji arrived next to him. "This bastard is just to fast for us at this point."

"Maybe so but at least we've figured out the source of his Jutsu," Neji said. "He uses Wind Style. That would also explain his speed. He uses small gusts of wind to increase the speed of his movements. Even though his speed is increased there still is a moment, between the second he sees an attack and the moment he can summon the wind to help him avoid it. Aim for that and we have him."

"Impossible," Lee responded. "That second is nearly impossible to pin down. How are we ever going to hit him enough within that moment?"

"We keep attacking from all sides," Kiba said. "If we all use our fastest jutsu we're eventually going to make contact."

"Right," Neji said, "So let's do this." Neji then leaned back on his hind leg and placed his other leg forward and he spread his arms out front to back. Lee bent down and removed the heavy weights from his legs and Kiba took out two pills from his pocket and gave one to Akamaru before eating one himself.

To Muramasa's surprise Akamaru's fur then turned red as a large amount of chakra flared up within Kiba. "Finally," Muramasa said as he smiled, "The warm-up is over! Now let's begin the real fight!!"

Lee ran at Muramasa first and was able to cover the distance between them in a second. Muramasa was shocked to see how fast Lee had become and before he could block the attack Lee punched him square in the face launching him back. Muramasa quickly regained his senses and leapt back onto his feet. As he landed again he saw Kiba and Akamaru spinning towards him. Muramasa then reformed his scythe and swung it wide, releasing a gust of wind that blew them back.

Suddenly behind him Neji appeared and kicked Muramasa hard in the back launching him forward and into Lee who was waiting and kicked him so hard that it caused Muramasa to slam into a nearby tree.

As the three ninja quickly moved in for the killing attack they were surprised to see that Muramasa was already on his feet and smiling. They quickly came to a stop and stared in awe. "Yes," Muramasa said as he laughed hysterically, "This is it! This is the challenge we've been searching for! Now, it's our turn!"

Muramasa quickly created his scythe and ran at Neji and his team. Neji was amazed to find that even with his Byakugan he could barely keep up with Muramasa's speed. Before Neji could react, Muramasa leapt in front of him and brought his scythe down, intent on slicing him in half.

Luckily, Lee leapt up and intercepted the attack by punching Muramasa in the face. Muramasa quickly shook it off and ran at Lee and swung his scythe wildly at him. As Lee kept leaping back to avoid Muramasa's attack Kiba and Akamaru appeared behind Muramasa and they punched him simultaneously which forced him back.

"Eight Trigrams," Neji said as Muramasa turned to see Neji behind him. "One hundred Twenty-eight Palms!" In a blur of movement Neji began to strike all of Muramasa's chakra points while forcing him back. "Two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two…..," he said as he continued to assault a stunned Muramasa. "One Twenty-eight," Neji yelled as he made the final connection in Muramasa's chest which knocked him back onto the ground.

Muramasa's body fell limply to the floor as Neji ended his assault. Straining to look up, Muramasa spat at Neji. "Damn you," he said, "Damn you all to hell!" Looking into Neji's eyes Muramasa seemed to become more enraged. "Those eyes," he said, "You look at us with the same pity as the him! I hate those eyes!!"

"Enough of this," Kiba said as he withdrew a kunai, "This guy has information we need. So let's get it from him."

Suddenly as Kiba approached, Muramasa leapt up, reformed his scythe and swung it, slicing Kiba across the face, forcing him back.

"Kiba" Lee yelled as leapt to intercept Muramasa before he was able to hit Kiba again. Kiba yelled and quickly leapt out of range as Lee and Muramasa fought.

"Are you alright Kiba," Neji asked as he ran up to him. As he arrived, to his horror, Neji saw Kiba was grasping his blood soaked left eye. Akamaru was next to him and whimpered slightly.

"I'm fine," Kiba said while breathing heavily. Kiba quickly tore a piece of clothe from his shirt and wrapped it around his eye. Using his Byakugan, Neji looked at Kiba's eye and instantly knew Kiba left eye was irreparably damaged.

As Kiba finished wrapping his wound Lee came crashing down at their feet. Getting up slowly he said, "This guy seems to keep getting faster and faster. He's just as fast as I am even without my weights."

"Yeah," Neji responded, "There's no way we can beat him like this. We're going to have to use our strongest techniques. You realize what I'm asking you to do right Lee?"

Lee breathed heavily and looked steely eyed at his opponent. "Yeah Neji, I know and trust me it won't a problem." Lee suddenly created several hand signs and began to concentrate. Suddenly Lee's skin seemed to turn slightly red and he exploded with chakra. "Five Gates are now open," he screamed as he readied himself to attack.

Meanwhile Kiba removed two more pills from his pack and gave one to Akamaru as he ate the other. Akamaru's fur turned red as Kiba exploded with chakra. Creating several hind signs he yelled, "Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf!"

Muramasa stood in amused awe as he saw both Kiba and Akamaru disappear in a cloud of smoke only to be replaced by fifteen foot tall double headed wolf.

Before Muramasa could speak Lee took of at a speed he couldn't even see and ran up to him and punched him in the jaw, launching him back into the false village and into a building.

The wolf then leapt high into the sky and began to spin and crashed down into the building obliterating it. Once done the wolf backed away as it looked to ensure its target was down.

Out of the rubble, Muramasa laughing, leapt with two scythes in his hands and slashed both heads simultaneously, forcing the wolf to fall back and the jutsu to break.

As Muramasa landed and prepared to close in again Lee intercepted him with a punch that, to Lee's surprise, didn't even knock Muramasa down this time. Muramasa countered with his scythe as he swung it towards Lee's neck.

Lee ducked and kicked Muramasa in the stomach, forcing him off his feet. Lee followed it up with another kick and another and another as Muramasa was launched higher and higher in the air. Suddenly Lee used the wrappings on his hands to tie Muramasa and flipped him upside down and began to spin and pile-drove him into the ground below.

Neji quickly ran up to ensure Muramasa was down but to his surprise he saw Muramasa, standing, surrounded from head to toe in glowing red chakra that seemed to act as a full bodied shield. _Impossible_, he thought.

Muramasa was holding Lee by the throat and simply threw his body at Neji's feet. Neji quickly helped Lee get to his feet. Neji then said, "Lee you and Kiba stand aside. I'm going to use it."

Lee quickly moved away as Neji closed his eyes and created several hind-signs. Muramasa then ran at Neji, his scythe raised, prepared to behead him when suddenly Neji's eyes opened and they were completely black as coal. Then Neji said, "Byakugan Secret Technique: Ame-no-Uzume."

_Konoha – Home of the Hyuga Clan – One Year Ago_

"_Ame-no-Uzume," Neji asked as he stood in front of Hiashi in the darkened chamber far below the Hyuga compound._

"_Yes," Hiashi responded solemnly. "It is the most sacred and powerful techniques of the Hyuga. Only those of the main branch are ever allowed to learn it and even then so far only one per generation ever attain the skill and chakra level that is necessary to learn it. It is a technique that even I myself am unable to master."_

_Hiashi turned his back to Neji and walked towards a pedestal behind him. On it, lay a single scroll. Neji picked it up lightly as if he feared it and brought it Neji who stood in the middle of the room. _

"_Within this scroll are the instructions on how you can attain Ame-no-Uzume," Hiashi said as he reached out the scroll to Neji._

"_But Lord Hiashi," Neji said, "I am honored that you would choose me for this but I am not of the main branch."_

"_Neji," Hiashi said, "I am not a perfect man and I admit this is not a perfect family. I have…..made many mistakes in my years. But I am not such a fool as to not know that someone with your talent only comes once in a lifetime. No one else is worthy of it and the truth is…" Hiashi breathed deeply as he looked Neji in the eyes and said, "The truth is I owe you this."_

_Neji nodded slightly and reached out and took the scroll in his hands. "Thank you Lord Hiashi."_

_Otogakure – Now_

Muramasa stood frozen in his tracks. One minute he was running at his enemy, ready to take his head, the next there was a blinding light and now there was nothing, everything around him was white. He could see no trees, no land, no sky, nothing. And suddenly there is pain. Pain so excruciating that Muramasa felt as if he was going mad. He felt his eyes and skin burn and then there is nothing.

Kiba limped over to Lee as he looked at Muramasa who was standing rigid. Kiba noticed as Muramasa's skin began to turn red and smoke seemed to rise from it. His eyes were rolled back in his head and blood was running from them. Blood was leaking from his ears and nose as well and foam was coming from his mouth. "What's happening to him," Kiba said.

"It's called Ame-no-Uzume," Lee said. "I've never seen it before either. But because we're on the same squad Neji one day told TenTen and I about it. It's the ultimate technique of the Byakugan. Anyone who looks into it is caught in an illusion. It attacks all your senses at the same time and overloads them all. It's an excruciating way to die. But there is a heavy cost. Using the technique causes the user temporary blindness and shuts down their Byakugan. And every time it's used the longer they lose their sight until one day it is gone forever."

Neji stood concentrating until he felt a sharp pain in his head and he knew he could keep this up any more and released the technique and instantly fell to the floor. With the technique released Muramasa's limp and bloody body crumpled to the ground.

Lee and Kiba ran up to Neji and helped him to his feet. It was then as Neji leaned on him the Kiba could see what Lee meant. Blood was leaking from both Neji's eyes. "I need you guys to help me out for a while," Neji said.

As the three ninja began to walk away they heard groaning from behind them. Lee and Kiba looked back and to their amazement again Muramasa was getting to his feet. Breathing heavily, Muramasa fought to get to his feet as every muscle ached . "Where do you bastards think your going," he said.

Suddenly Muramasa screamed and his body exploded with chakra as he reformed his scythe. Realizing both Kiba and Neji were not fit to keep fighting Lee turned and tensed up again and then exploded with chakra. He then yelled, "Sixth Gate: Gate of View Open!!"

He then ran at Muramasa who swung his scythe at his chest. Lee however leapt over it and landed inside of Muramasa's defenses and kicked him high into the sky. As Muramasa flew into the sky Lee appeared in front of him and began to punch him over and over with incredible speed.

Lee was hitting him faster and faster until his very hands began to create flames because of the force. He then yelled, "Morning Peakock!" Lee kept punching and punching and Muramasa found himself unable to defend himself and felt bones breaking with ever punch that landed.

Once finished Lee raised his leg and kicked Muramasa at the top of his head and launched him back down to the ground with such force the earth formed a crater and dust plumed into the air. Lee then dropped into the smoke.

"Kiba," Neji said as he looked to stand on his own. "It's ok. My vision is coming back." Neji then tried to activate his Byakugan when he felt a sharp pain in his eyes. _Damn it_, he thought. _It'll be a while before I can use it. _

"Do you think Lee did it," Kiba asked when they suddenly heard a low, inhuman growl. Suddenly Lee's limp body was thrown from the dust and landed next to them and is followed by a large blue flamed bestial paw.

The paw the went back into the dust as Neji and Kiba went to Lee who was barely conscious and had three deep claw wounds on his chest that were bleeding heavily.

"What the hell was that thing," Kiba yelled as he lifted Lee onto his shoulders. "Just what is that guy?!"

"It's just as I feared," Neji said, "This Akatsuki is like Naruto. He's a Jinchuricki. We have no choice now. We have to run!"

As Kiba and Neji turned to run they heard a loud earth shaking roar from within the smoke. And as it cleared they saw the beast Muramasa had become. He was now a large blue flamed monster cat.

Kiba and Neji ran faster now as they desperately tried to make it to the trees and hopefully out of sight.

For a while the Cat simply looked around as if getting a bearing of it's surroundings. Then it looked down and saw the fleeing ninja. Growling it began to lick it's own arm and swallowed some of the flame that was there.

_We're going to make it_, Neji thought as they got closer to the trees. _Once there maybe we can lose the damned thing._

Suddenly the Cat stopped licking and looked again at the fleeing ninja. It then seemed to regurgitate and spit a tight ball of flame at them as they ran.

As Kiba with Lee, Akamaru and Neji ran they could see a growing light and feel heat from behind them. They turned in time to see a large ball of blue flame bear down on them and then……nothing.

The cat looked on as a large column of energy was formed as the ball exploded upon contact causing the nearby trees to be blown away. It was an explosion so massive it could be seen and heard for miles around.

_Meanwhile - Many miles away_

Naruto and Shikamaru leapt through trees as Naruto same to an abrupt stop and looked off to the North. Realizing Naruto had stopped, Shikamaru came back and asked, "Hey Naruto is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he looked off. 'I think I might have heard something. But I guess I was wrong."

"Hmmm," Shikamaru said, "Well, let's keep moving. We just passed Konoha's borders into pretty dangerous territory. We shouldn't stop right now." Shikamaru then leapt away.

"Right," Naruto said as he followed. As he remained behind Shikamaru, Naruto thought, _"Did you feel that Kyubi-sama?"_

"_Of course I felt it you stupid boy," _the Kyubi snapped. _"Now that we are one I know and feel as you feel And you feel as I feel. It would seem one of my brothers has been released into this world."_

_Damn,_ Naruto thought, _that's not good. Not good at all. _

_Meanwhile - Konoha - Home of the Yamanaka Clan_

Ino woke with a start, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. This was one worst night's sleep she's had in ages. And now that she was awake she could feel a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sitting up in her bed Ino looked across the room through the window at the stars. Then her attention was brought to the table underneath the window where she could see a framed picture of her and Neji and smiled. _Neji_, she thought, _please come back soon. _

End off Chapter Twelve

Next Time: Sakura's Mission


	13. Sakura's Mission

Welcome to Chapter Thirteen!! As usual I like to start by saying I don't own Naruto. All hail Kishi!!

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter**

GravenImage, Tosakuai, DarkWaffle and theloverofanime.

* * *

**Responces**

**_GravenImage_** - Good guess. Yes this chapter she does learn that Naruto left. Now do you wanna guess how she'll react. A. She'll be calm, cool and completely fine with it. -or- B. She's pissed and ready to hit Naruto.

**_Tosakuai_** - Yea. What can i say but I always thought Ino and Neji could work. I mean Ino loves emo, pretty boy geniouses and last I checked Neji is emo, pretty and a genious. Why hasn't this been introduced in the Manga, I don't know. Muramasa vs. Naruto part II? Possible....very possible.

**_Dark Waffle_** - Interesting name btw. Glad you liked the fight scene and Neji's tech. I was really nervous how that would be receive. I'm always nervous about the fight scenes because I'm never sure if I've effectively shown the scene as I see it in my mind. As for Neji's new tech i wanted him to have a power up that resembles a Sharingan tech as both eye techs are related. Why does it seam like everyone is now realizing that I put Ino and Neji together? I put them as a couple a long time ago. Hmmm? And yes, Naruto has some control of the Kyubi. But how much and for how long is anyone's guess.

**_theloverofanime_** - Don't like nejixIno huh? Well that's not unusual. Usually when I bring it up most people reject the pairing. But as strange as others find NejixIno I feel the same for ChojixIno. And it's also obvious that I'm for Leex1010. So I had to give Neji someone right?!

* * *

So anyway here's chapter 13. Hope you enjoy and **Please** remember to to feed me with **review**s. I'm starvin' here!!

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Thirteen: Sakura's Mission

_Konoha – Mid Morning_

Tsunade walked towards the capital building of Konoha with long purposeful strides. Despite the difficult road ahead Tsunade had to admit she enjoyed the rush she received from having a purpose again. For the three years after the battle with Pain and her loss of position, Tsunade had been relegated to the shadows by Danzo.

She had become an after thought. Sure Danzo had stated that she would be a regular advisor as a former Hokage and elder of the village. But she knew better. She had been placed in forced retirement in a fancy prison and wanted to be forgotten. But since Naruto's return a new vigor had returned. She shook off the malaise and remembered who she had always been; a fighter.

Tsunade took a deep breath. She could smell the fresh air that hinted at coming rain. Clouds were coming from the east and she began to walk faster. She was already pissed off enough, if she were to be caught in the rain this early she'd be absolutely furious.

As she got closer to the building Tsunade began to recall how her day began and how she had come to this point.

_Konoha – Home of Tsunade - Two Hours Ago_

"_He did what," Sakura screamed as Tsunade explained to her what happened the previous night. She had stopped by with a bowl of homemade soup her mother had made in a container on a tray, when Tsunade had met her at the entrance. As soon as she heard he had left Sakura instinctively snapped the tray in half causing the soup to tumble to the ground, dirtying Tsunade's carpet, much to her dismay. _

"_I can't believe that bastard actually went anyway," she said as she began to pace the floor. "Even after I expressly ordered him not too!? I knew he'd do something like that! That's why I didn't want to leave last night! Lady Tsunade, how'd he get passed you?!"_

_Tsunade, seated in her comfy chair and still looking in dismay at her stained floor shrugged. "He must have snuck away after I went to bed."_

"_Went to bed," Sakura asked. "But I thought you were going to make sure Naruto stayed put. I don't get it."_

"_What," Tsunade said, "you really thought I'd stay up all night to watch that kid? Get real I'm an old woman. I don't have time to play games with him."_

_Sakura continued to stomp around angrily then said, "What about the ninja Danzo placed nearby to watch him?"_

_Tsunade laughed. "Please," she said, "Those ninja never stood a chance against him. He no doubt knocked a few of them out and snuck away easily."_

"_Damn him," Sakura said, "I can't believe he lied to me!" Sakura suddenly turned and hurriedly made her way to the door. "Well if he thinks he's going to get away with this he better think again! I'm gonna find his ass and when I'm done with him….!"_

"_Sakura," Tsunade said as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Calm down. I think it's best to let him do this."_

_Sakura looked at Tsunade and said, "He's not ready yet Tsunade-sama. He just got out of a month long coma yesterday."_

"_Come now Sakura," Tsunade said with a smile, "You forget that I've taught you everything you know. You knew, like I did, just by looking him yesterday that he was in surprisingly good health. Naruto will be just fine."_

_Sakura looked away and seemed to be lost in her thoughts for a moment. "But," she said, "This was something we should have done together. This was our mistake not his alone."_

_Tsunade sighed heavily and said, "You know Naruto. Our mistakes are his to bear. That's how he sees things. Besides, he's not exactly alone. From what I've heard Shikamaru didn't show up for his meetings this morning. It appears he's disappeared. His mother said he left late last night saying he had an important secret mission he had to go on."_

_Sakura turned and looked at Tsunade and after a moment a small knowing smile crept on her face. Naruto might have left for Suna on his own, but at least Shikamaru would be there to help._

"_Speaking of missions, you need to hurry on to your own don't you," Tsunade said. "I trust you haven't been spending all your time thinking about Naruto that you didn't prepare."_

_Sakura blushed lightly then said, "Don't worry Tsunade-sama I'm ready. I just wish I could have chosen my own team for this rather than going with an ANBU squad."_

"_Sure," Tsunade responded, "But the ANBU are highly trained and so are you. You should be fine. However you are venturing to our border for this mission so be careful while you're out there. Also, Danzo is up to something. I'm not sure what but I can feel it. So be extra vigilant."_

"_Right," Sakura said as she picked up her tool belt and locking it in place on her waist. "I'll, be back soon Tsunade-sama and let me know if you hear anything regarding Naruto."_

_Tsunade watched as Sakura disappeared into the distance and was about to go inside when an ANBU ninja arrived at her door in a puff of smoke. "Lady Tsunade," he said as he knelt in front of her, "you told me you wanted a report on the damage at the hospital." The ninja then handed her an envelope and remained kneeling._

_Tsunade took the portfolio and thanked the ninja who promptly left. Tsunade walked inside and closed the door behind her and opened the envelope and read the report. Suddenly she gasped at what she read and looked inside the envelope to confirm its contents._

_Tsunade quickly grew furious and went to her room and prepared her clothes, she was on her way to see Danzo and there would be an accounting._

_Konoha – Now_

Tsunade stormed towards the Hokage's building with the envelope held tightly in her hand. As she turned the final corner and made her way up the final path Tsunade saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looking of to the trees on her left saw Sai hiding.

Tsunade abruptly stopped and looked around to ensure no one was watching and then quickly made over to Sai who silently and quickly began to walk away with Tsunade a short distance behind.

After walking for a few minutes and sure they were in a private location, Sai stopped walking and turned to face Tsunade as she walked up. Then she asked, "Are you sure we're alone?"

Sai nodded and said, "Yes. I sent out some of my ink rats to cover our location and make sure we weren't followed. I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you but Danzo sent me back out on missions and was having me watched for a time."

"I would understand," Tsunade said, "With Naruto's return Danzo would obviously want to keep you separated and make sure your loyalties are with him."

Tsunade breathed deeply and looked at Sai and said, "Sai I know how hard this has been for you and what I asked of you was a great sacrifice. For you to take Danzo's side during his coup and assist in arresting Naruto three years ago was hard. And then to spend the next three years as essentially a traitor to the only friends you've known just to gain Danzo's trust, I can't imagine how hard this has been."

Sai smiled his usual forced smile and said, "I was happy to do it Lady Tsunade. It was the least I could do for you for removing the seal on my tongue that prevents me from talking about ROOT. And if my help can help bring down Danzo then it will be worth it."

Tsunade smiled and then said, "Alright, now we don't have a lot of time. Tell, me what have you bought me?"

Sai then dug into his tool belt and handed Tsunade a small scroll. While she reviewed it Sai began to speak. "About two days before Naruto woke up I caught Danzo and his guards heading to a restricted part of ROOT headquarters. Danzo seemed to be in a terrible hurry and not at all in a good mood. So I decided to have him followed. I couldn't go in there myself so a created one of my ink bugs and sent it on in. This was the information it was able to record.

As Tsunade continued to read, her eyes grew wider and wider and her expression went from simple amazement to stunned silence.

For a while Tsunade simply stood and stared at the scroll. In that short time she had read it again twice. In a way she was hoping what she had read was a mistake. After a short time she finally lowered the scroll and looked to the sky as she finally accepted what she had read.

"Danzo," Tsunade whispered, "How could you go this far. Hiruzen once told me that he feared your ambition would lead you to ruin. But to think you would do something so foolish, so dangerous. Now your lust for power threatens to destroy all of Konoha."

After a few moments of allowing Tsunade to gather her thoughts Sai asked, "So I take it this should be enough to finally bring Danzo down?"

"Unfortunately not," Tsuande responded. "This information is damning to be sure but as of right now this is just our word against Danzo. And we need more evidence before we can go accusing a Kage of crimes against his village. However this will be a great help. Earlier this morning I received some other information that I was planning to confront Danzo with. Now that I've read this I know now that would have been a mistake. I'll have to be more cautious until I find what I'm looking for."

Tsunade took the scroll and placed it in her pocket. Then she said, "Thanks Sai, you've been a big help. Now you should get back before you're missed."

Sai nodded and said, "Right." He then turned to leave then turned and said, "Lady Tsunade, considering this new evidence perhaps we should find Sakura and pull her from that mission. She could be walking into danger."

Tsunade frowned, "Actually I considered that before this. I just found it odd the timing of this mission. Sakura has been on one mission the past three years and now she has been on two within a month. Something was wrong about the fact Danzo himself wanted to tell her personally too. In any event, Sakura is highly trained and I've sent one of my own people, someone I can trust, to back her up. She should be fine."

Again Sai nodded and leapt away. Tsunade turned and made her way back to the path and walked up to the door to the Hokage's office. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself.

After a moment she walked in and was greeted by an ANBU guard. "Lady Tsunade," he said as she walked by, "What brings you by?"

"I'm hear to see Danzo," as she rushed past and up the stairs. Tsunade was in no mood to speak to Danzo's pets and didn't want to give him too much time to prepare for her.

"The Hokage is very busy and I believe is in a meeting," the ANBU yelled behind her. Tsunade kept moving as she completely ignored him.

After a few minutes she came to the entrance to Danzo's office and as always, two ANBU were posted outside. As they saw her approach one of them raised his hand to stop her. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but the Hokage is in a meeting," he said.

"Three months," Tsunade responded. The ANBU stared at her, unsure what she meant. "That's how long it'll take for your arm to heal after I brake it," she said.

Seeing the seriousness of her tone and the look in her eyes both ninja knew this was not a time to think they could stop her. As they stood aside Tsunade walked by and swung open the door.

Inside, sat Danzo at his desk with Mitokado Homura sitting across from him. Danzo feigned surprise as Homura regarded her calmly. "Tsunade," Danzo said, "I had no idea you were on you're way. What brings you unannounced?"

"Oh cut the bullshit Danzo," Tsunade said, "you and I both know your man downstairs informed you I was coming as soon as I was out of his sight." Turning to Homura Tsunade nodded slightly and said, "Hello Homura-san."

Homura smiled in a curt, unaffectionate way and responded, "Hello Tsunade. You are looking well and just as feisty as ever I see. Tell me when will you drop that silly façade of that young face and allow yourself to look your age?"

With a small smile Tsunade said, "I'll do it the day hell freezes over. Besides you and I both know you like my….facade."

Homura turned beet red and turned around and faced forward in his seat. He grumbled something as he nervously adjusted his glasses. "Anyway," Tsunade said, "Homura-san I need to speak to Danzo in private, so if you don't mind."

"Now, now Tsunade," Danzo said, "Homura is one Konoha's most trusted advisors. Whatever you have to say you can do so in his presence."

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Fine," she said as she pulled out the portfolio she was given earlier and dug in it. Then she pulled out a piece of cloth and threw it on Danzo's desk. As it landed the black cloth opened up and Danzo could see that it was a charred piece of a familiar mask. "Care to explain what this was doing in Naruto's room at the hospital," Tsunade asked.

Danzo looked at the charred mask without a hint of concern or surprise. Homura looked at it in confusion as he was unsure of it's significance.

"Well," Tsuande said. "This mask belonged to your man Torune am I right? You don't need to answer that. You see, during the cleanup, the medics found charred parts of him under some rubble. I can bring those pieces to you if you like. My question is what would Torune be doing inside Naruto's room after hours in the first place?"

Danzo stared at the mask for a moment and then closed his eyes. "This is unfortunate," he said as he looked at Tsunade. "It would appear I was unable to stop him."

Tsunade looked at Danzo curiously. "Wait," she said, "What do you mean you were unable to stop Torune?"

"You see," Danzo said as he leaned back in his seat, "It had come to my attention several months ago that Torune may have in fact been a double agent. An agent of Akatsuki."

Now Tsunade seemed to grow upset and even more suspicious. "You believed Torune was an agent of Akatsuki," Tsunade said, "If that's the case why would you allow him to continue operating under you? Why not arrest him and interrogate him? Also, why is it none of the elders were informed of this?

"Like I said," Danzo said, "These were unconfirmed reports. I refused to act on them unless a hundred percent certain. I did place him under constant watch. Besides could you imagine the scandal and unrest that would happen if this information got out? Also if he was Akatsuki then we had a unique opportunity to filter false information to the enemy which could prove invaluable. Looking back on it now however I see that wasn't a wise move."

Slamming her hand on the table Tsunade yelled, "Damn you Danzo, do you really think I'd by that!? That Torune would be an Akatsuki and work under your nose without your knowledge?!"

Danzo smiled and said, "My dear Tsunade, whatever are you suggesting?" Tsunade opened her mouth to say speak but glanced at Homura and thought better of it. Danzo then reached into a drawer and pulled out a document. "Here," Danzo said, "As you can see I've kept a detailed report of my thoughts, evidence and surveillance of Torune. The evidence of his guilt is all there."

Leaning back once again and with a sad expression on his face Danzo said, "I'm just happy that my misjudgment of the situation didn't cost us too many lives."

Homura took the document and scanned it quickly. "Well," he said, "it all seems in order. I can't say I see anything wrong here."

Homura then handed the document to Tsunade who read it quickly. "Feel free to keep it if you like," Danzo said, "I made a copy."

Tsunade breathed deeply and tightly held the document. "I guess," She said, "There's nothing left to discuss….for now." She then turned and went to the door.

As she opened it Danzo said, "Oh there is one thing we'll need to discuss. Homura and I aren't very pleased with your decision to go against the Will of the Third without our permission. We will all need to speak about that…..soon."

Tsunade gritted her teeth and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Without pause Danzo smugly turned back to Homura and said, "Now where were we? Ah yes…..."

_Meanwhile – One Mile from Konoha's Border_

Sakura leapt from tree to tree. Next to her were two ANBU members while another was behind. When Sakura met them, as usual nothing really stood out about them. And as they made their way to the target they for the most part remained silent.

One of the ANBU, who was obviously young however, seemed to pepper her with constant questioning that kept her from her thoughts, while the ANBU behind her had yet to say a single word.

"So Lady Sakura," the ANBU asked, "I heard that about a year and a half ago you were on a similar search and rescue that went bad."

Sakura looked at him in shock. "That mission was classified," she said. "How did you know about that mission?!"

_That mission_, Sakura recalled, _was year and a half ago. When Naruto was banished and Danzo became Hokage he effectively grounded all Kunoichi in the village. When we confronted him on it he boldly said women don't belong on the battle field. From that point on I was relegated to C Class missions and medical duties. _

_Until one day when Danzo called me to his office and gave me an S rank rescue mission. He said because of the sensitivity of the information the ninja had that this mission was classified and I was forbidden to talk about it. But personally I thought it was bullshit. Danzo just didn't want to admit he had to ask for a woman's help._

"That was a great job you did on that mission Lady Sakura," the ANBU said as he snapped Sakura from her thoughts.

"Would you shut up," the other ANBU next to them said. "Stop acting like some strange fanatic. You're an elite ANBU. Act like it." Looking at Sakura he said, "My apologies Lady Sakura. He's young and doesn't know better. We ANBU have access to classified records and that's how he knew about it."

Sakura waived him off and replied, "No it's alright I don't mind really." Looking forward Sakura said, "That mission was a failure."

Now both ANBU stared at her. "But I don't get it," said the younger ANBU. "You and three ANBU single handedly stormed an enemy camp in Otogakure and rescued the ninja that was there. According to the file you yourself defeated ten strong ninja alone. How could that be a failure?"

"Do you know what my task was on that mission," Sakura asked. "It's the same as on this mission and every mission I'm a part of. My mission is to ensure my team completes the tasks assigned and to make sure no one gets killed in the process. I am a medical ninja. It is my responsibility to make sure you get back home safely."

Sakura seemed to grow sad as she thought about that day. "Two of the three ANBU in my team died that day," she said. "That's not supposed to happen when I'm there. That is what it means to be a Medical Ninja. It is my duty and my burden. So you see, even though in your files it may say that mission was a success, to me it was a complete failure."

The two ANBU and Sakura fell into silence after her words. The Ninja behind them seemed to stare at Sakura for a long time after she stopped speaking.

Finally after a few more minutes they came upon a small clearing. "Ok," the older ANBU said as he pointed to cave, "This is where our intelligence said those two ninja are held up." He then looked to the ANBU bringing up the rear and said, "Go over to the far side and make sure there are no hostiles." Silently the ninja leapt away.

Then Sakura and the two remaining Ninja leapt down into the clearing and stealthily made their way to the cave. Taking the lead and sure there was no one around Sakura made her way towards the cave when two kunai came flying out of the cave towards her.

Letting instinct take over Sakura leapt and twisted her body so both kunai flew harmlessly by her on each side. Sakura landed and instantly drew a kunai of her own and waited as she stared into the cave.

Then she heard the heavy footsteps of multiple people emerging from the cave. Whoever they were they didn't care about stealth. Straining to see into the darkness Sakura finally made out the outline of two people. One seemed extraordinarily tall while the other appeared to have the shape of a woman.

As they emerged into the light Sakura was now in stunned silence. "You," she said and she laid eyes upon Karin and Juggo who stopped at the mouth of the cave and merely stared at her.

It was then she heard a voice coming from behind them; a very familiar voice. "Sorry for the rude welcome Sakura," he said as he emerged. "But we wanted to make sure we had you're attention."

As the person emerged from the dark cave Sakura, for a moment felt like her legs were going to give out. Then in a low voice she said, "What…..what's going on here? What are you doing here….Sasuke?"

"Unfortunately," Sasuke said, "It's been determined that you pose too much of a risk to be let alone Sakura." Reaching out his hand Sasuke said, "So you have one chance. Come with me……or die."

End of Chapter Thirteen

Next Time: Sakura's Betrayal


	14. Sakura's Betrayal

Thanks for returning to my little tale. As usual I like to begin by saying I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reviewing my last chapter:**_

GravenImage, Dark Waffle, Dragonshaun9, Kushina's Truth of Hell, Weaponx178, Theloverofanime, Sevensin.

* * *

**_Responces:_**

**GravenImage**: Well, you know me and my love of cliffhangers. Gotta give you guys some reason to keep reading. Lol

**Dark Waffle**: I like the fact you're getting worked up. It means I'm doing something right. Anyway, I did tell you guys not to assume Danzo was down for good. He always has a plan. And if you guys remember from book one, Sakura had an issue with Sai joining them on the mission to Kumo. Now you know why. Also did anyone notice Sai wasn't at Tsunade's home when Naruto woke up? Hard to do that when everyone thinks you betrayed them.

**Dragonshaun9**: Ominous is right. I mean how many characters have i killed so far? Hmmm, am I ready to do it again?

**Kushina's**: No review last time. :( Don't let it happen again. I forgive you this time Kushina-chan. Sasuke as Vader? You know I never made that comparison but thinking about it you're kinda right. As for Tsunade you'll see soon that she wasn't exactly sitting on her ass for the last few years.

**Weaponx178**: Damn Weapon was this a review or a short story. Lol. I hear what you're saying about NejixIno. But if you re-read the first chpater of Book 2 I did state that they became close after Naruto's banishment. This covered the fact they didn't interact before. AS for Tsunade I'm glad you enjoyed her parts and my Danzo will really be doing his own thing seperate from the canon material. However I do plan to add some of the recent canon material to my Danzo later.

I undersatnd what you mean regarding canon NaruxSaku. It's been tough lately but I haven't given up and trust me the idea of SasuxSaku happening sickens me. Anyway we'll be getting to Shika and Naruto's adventure soon enough so don't worry.

**Theloverofanime**: Isn't it funny that while Sakura may betray the Leaf in my story, Kishi may be doing the same thing in the Canon Manga. Ok, so it's not a co-incidence. *Sigh* Ok the truth is I am Kishi's son!! :). Ok, not really. i just snuck in his house when he was away and looked at his stuff.....and ate his food. Mmmmmmm! Thanks for the review.

**Sevensin**: Thanks. And I will. Like right now.

* * *

Ok, so thanks again everyone and **Please** remember to leave any spare **Review**s you may have at the door on your way out. See ya next week.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Fourteen: Sakura's Betrayal

_The Land of Wind – Several miles within its borders_

"Are you sure about this Naruto," Shikamaru said as he peaked over the dunes. Naruto and Shikamaru had been moving non-stop through out the night and had rested only once. Shikamaru was getting tired, though he'd never admit it. While to him Naruto seemed absolutely fine, much to his dismay. This meant they wouldn't be taking a break any time soon.

"Of course I'm sure about this," Naruto said as he too peeked over the dune. "Look this path to Suna is never guarded because of the inhospitable conditions. This path is about a five mile trek right to the gates of Sunagakure. It's hard to maintain constant guards here because there's no water or trees to provide shade. And the heat here, for whatever reason his more intense. That's why they call this stretch Hell's Pass."

"Yeah," Shikamaru responded, "But this is war time Naruto. Even if this area is tough to go through it would be foolish to keep it totally unguarded."

"Maybe so," Naruto said, "But I already used my Sage chakra and there doesn't seem to be enemies here. It all looks clear."

"Fine," Shikamaru said as he and Naruto began to make their way. Within a short time Shikamaru realized that Naruto wasn't kidding about calling this Hell's Pass. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so hot.

The sun bore down on them relentlessly and despite wearing shoes Shikamaru could feel the heat rising from the sand below him.

After about an hour Shikamaru felt parched and his legs began to feel like leaden weights as he trudged on. Suddenly Shikamaru thought he had seen un-natural movement below the sands to his left. But as he focused on the area, there appeared to be nothing. _Damn_, he thought, _I must be hallucinating. _

Shikamaru pulled out a small canteen of water and took a quick sip. It was then, this time from the other side, that he swore he saw movement under the sand.

Slowly Shikamaru placed his canteen away and focused on the spot…..nothing. "Naruto," Shikamaru said, "I'm not sure but I think we're being follow….."

Before Shikamaru could finish his sentence a chain link whip with a spiked ball at the end flew out from under the sand. Shikamaru leaned back just in time to dodge the attack as it whizzed by his chest. In an incredibly fast and smooth motion Naruto turned and grabbed the whip in mid air and pulled on it. As he did the ninja who threw it was dragged out from under the sand and up into the air.

Naruto pulled hard forcing the sand ninja to fly towards him and as he got close enough Naruto punched him in the face launching the ninja back and tumbling to the ground.

As the shinobi fell, nine more emerged from the sand and quickly surrounded Naruto and Shikamaru. "Damn it," Shikamaru said as he and Naruto placed their backs to each other. "I really didn't want to do this here. Naruto I thought you said this area would be clear."

"Actually," Naruto said as he quickly surveyed his enemies, "I said this area should be clear. That's a big difference."

"Life or death difference if you ask me," Shikamaru said. "These Sand shinobi don't seem like they're in the mood to talk. What I don't get is how you couldn't sense them with your Sage chakra?"

"That doesn't really matter now Shikamaru," Naruto said. "What's done is done and we've got more important things to do now."

Shikamaru nodded and smiled. "You're right," he said "You know it's been a while since I've been in a decent fight. So how about you take the one's in front and I'll take the ones behind."

Shikamaru then turned as he did not hear Naruto respond. And to his amazement, Shikamaru saw that Naruto had walked up to the sand ninja with both hands in the air. "Uh Naruto," Shikamaru said, "What the hell are you doing?"

With a smile on his face Naruto said "Doing what needs to be done." Naruto then turned back to the shinobi and said, "We surrender."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto in total shock and asked, "We do?!"

_Meanwhile – Near the Border of Konoha_

"What," Sakura said in shock. "You want…me to….go with you." Sakura stood dumbfounded as she tried to process Sasuke's words.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I was told that you pose a serious threat to our operation and that you needed to be killed. However, I see that you have definite value and you could prove a worthy asset. So I want you to come with me."

"Wait," Sakura responded, "This….doesn't seem right. How did you find me? How could you have known I would be here?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious by now," Sasuke said, "Your Hokage has betrayed you. Much like Konoha betrays anyone so long as it benefits them. Why, even your own squad can't be trusted."

As Sasuke said this, Sakura heard a sharp scream behind her. Looking back she saw one of the ANBU, the one who questioned her, fall to the ground as blood spurted from the fresh cut around his neck. Behind him stood the other ANBU, the one who had admonished him, with the blood soaked kunai.

Sakura did not make an attempt to move as she knew that the ANBU was already dead. "Another failure," she whispered as the body fell.

"So now you want me Sasuke," Sakura said. "Well, you sure have a strange way of showing it. Somehow I fail to believe you."

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "Seeing you again that last time made me realize just how much I missed you. Leaving you behind was a mistake."

Hearing these words made Sakura tense up and for a moment speechless. Sakura also noticed something she hadn't before; Karin's face. As Karin stood listening to Sasuke's speech her expression was of being stabbed in the heart. She was tense and seemed on the verge of tears or screaming or both. It was an expression Sakura had come to know well.

"Sasuke it's too late for that," Sakura said finally. "For you to come here now and ask this. I can't. Too much has changed."

"No Sakura," Sasuke said, "It's not too late. I can see that in your eyes. You will come with me. But perhaps you need to understand the seriousness of your situation." Sasuke then looked at the ANBU ninja and nodded.

Without hesitation the ninja leapt at Sakura with kunai in hand. Sakura quickly turned to engage the ninja and dodged his first, second and third strikes.

"Do you know why I left you that night Sakura," Sasuke said. "Because you were weak. You've always been a hindrance. I found you pathetic that you believed that you could possible be my wings when all you could ever be was a weight. So I shed you as I did Naruto. And that's why I don't find him a challenge, because now he is weighed down by the same useless person. And your uselessness doesn't come from your lack of skill. Skill alone doesn't prove your usefulness to me. You will always be useless Sakura because you are incapable of doing what needs to be done."

Hearing Sasuke threw Sakura into a rage and as the ANBU closed in for another strike, Sakura ducked as the kunai was swung and moved inside of his range and punch the ninja in his elbow, shattering it immediately and forcing him to drop his weapon.

Without hesitation, Sakura grabbed the ninja by the wrist and flipped him on his back and stood up over him. Adjusting her glove she looked at Sasuke and then threw a punch at the fallen ninja into his chest with such velocity that the ground below him shattered. Karin winced at the sickening sound of the ninja's bones shattering.

Sakura then stood up and walked over the ninja's broken body. "That was ruthless Sakura," Sasuke said, "To kill someone like that without remorse."

"Why should I be remorseful Sasuke," Sakura said, "The minute he chose to fight me he became an enemy. Why should I feel remorse for someone like that?"

"Perhaps I misjudged you Sakura," Sasuke said, "perhaps I made a mistake. I should have let you come with me then. But I can erase that mistake. Come with me now. I can use someone like you."

"I already told you Sasuke," Sakura said, "It's too late for that. But I'm glad you're here. Now I can bring you back to Konoha myself."

"Oh really," Sasuke said, "We'll see about that." Then looking at Karin and Jugo he said, "Take her. If she won't come willingly then she will by force."

Jugo quickly transformed both of his arms into piston-like rams and ran at Sakura while Karin moved towards a small hill and drew several of her chakra kunai. Sakura quickly drew a kunai of her own and leapt back as Jugo swung a punch at her that ended up hitting and smashing the ground.

_Damn_, Sakura thought, _I'm guessing this guy will handle the up close fighting while she attacks from a distance. I'm going to have to take one of them out quickly._

Sakura quickly ducked as one of Karin's kunai flew over her head and rolled out of the way as another of Jugo's punches came crashing down. Sakura quickly got to her feet and threw her kunai at Karin forcing her to halt her attack and defend herself. With Karin momentarily pre-occupied Sakura leapt at Jugo, dodging another of his punches and punching him in the stomach which forced him back and made him crumple to the floor.

"Very good Sakura," Sasuke said as he watched. "You're far more skilled than I thought. But it would seem now the true test has begun."

Sakura then turned to face Jugo again and saw that he had fully transformed and seemed to behave more animal than man. Screaming, he launched himself at her. Sakura was forced to keep leaping back as Jugo mindlessly swung at her. She then felt a sharp pain in her left thigh and realized Karin had hit her with a kunai.

The pain caused her leg to buckle and for her to fall to one knee. Jugo then transformed one of his arms into a large ax and swung it down, intent on cleaving her in half.

Sakura quickly punched the ground, causing the floor underneath Jugo to give way and for him to lose balance. She then came up and punched Jugo in the upper arm and shoulder blade and then leapt back.

Sakura then ran, dodging Karin's kunai as she moved and leapt behind a nearby, large boulder for cover. Jugo quickly turned and raised his arm then yelled in pain as the arm went limp. "What," Jugo yelled angrily, "What did you do to my arm!?"

_Impressiv_e, Sasuke thought. _Sakura knows that in this form Jugo is covered by a scale-like armor which prevents most attacks from doing much damage. However, all armor has a weakness, the joints. Even Jugo's armor is weaker there to allow full range of motion. So by striking there with full force Sakura is attacking him in a way that's causing his body to weaken. _

Sakura took a moment behind the boulder to rest and catch her breath. She quickly pulled Karin's kunai from her leg and surveyed the damage. _This shouldn't slow me down too much_, she thought as she focused some of her chakra towards healing the area.

"How long do you plan to hide Sakura," Sasuke asked. 'You know, I find it odd that you would dedicate so much time to find me yet now that I give you what you've always wanted, you hesitate. I wonder, is it that you don't love me anymore? You once said you'd sacrifice anything for me. Was that a lie?"

Sakura came around the boulder back into view. "I meant every word Sasuke," she said, "And you damn well know it."

"Then what keeps you from coming to me know," Sasuke asked. "It can't possibly be loyalty to Konoha. I mean it is Konoha that has turned its back to you. Your own Kage has sent you here to die. So what could it be?"

Sakura merely stood staring at Sasuke angrily as she found herself unable to answer. "Ah," Sasuke said, "I know what it is. It's him isn't it? Naruto? To think that someone like him, that idiot, someone you once considered a pest could have your heart now. How pathetic."

"He's not….he's not pathetic," Sakura said as she gritted her teeth and tear rolled down her cheek. "He's stronger than you ever gave him credit for. And Naruto will find a way…."

"To what," Sasuke asked. "Do you honestly believe that he alone could end this? Naruto is nothing; he's weak because he lacks the will to do what's necessary. Naruto's only purpose is to provide the Nine Tails. And when he does, he will die and you will watch. Because watching Naruto's pain is all your good for to him."

"SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards Sasuke, blinded with rage. Karin once again launched several kunai at her as Jugo ran to intercept her. Sakura dodged each kunai without breaking her stride and as Jugo came in he swung his ax bladed arm at her.

Sakura ducked just in time as all Jugo's blade cut was a few pieces of her hair. Sakura then punched Jugo in the side of his right knee forcing it to buckle. As he came down she punched him again in the side of the neck and Jugo felt his neck go numb. _Damn_, he thought, _her strength rivals the Raikage._

Sakura then leapt onto Jugo's back and used it as a spring board to leap towards Sasuke, who remained standing and seemingly unconcerned.

Realizing Sakura was going to get to Sasuke, Karin stopped attacking and ran towards them. "Sasuke," she yelled as she ran.

_That's it Sakura_, Sasuke said as he reached behind him and slowly unsheathed his sword. _Let the anger blind you until it's too late. _

And at the same time Sakura arrived, ready to strike with her kunai, so did Karin and Sasuke unsheathed his sword, charged with Chidori.

_Meanwhile – In the Land of Wind_

"What the hell do you mean we give up," Shikamaru asked in utter shock. The sand ninja surrounding them also seemed to be taken off guard.

"You heard what I said Shikamaru," Naruto said, "Now put your hands up and allow them to take you into custody. I came here to convince Gaara to end this war. I can't do that if I'm putting his men in the hospital can I?"

One of the ninja, who appeared to be the squad leader stepped forward as Naruto dropped to his kness with his hands behind his head. "Who are you," he asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, "And I have come here to speak to the Kazekage and to pay for my crimes against your village."

Realizing that he had no other choice and still somewhat shocked by the recent turn of events, Shikamaru handed his kunai to a sand ninja and fell to his knees alongside Naruto and placed his hand behind his head. As the ninja began to tie their hands Shikamaru said, "You planned this the entire time didn't you Naruto? You purposefully led us towards this Sand shinobi squad?"

"I'm afraid so," Naruto responded while smiling. "We needed to see Gaara and this was the quickest way to make that happen."

Shikamaru sighed deeply and shook his head. "Damn, you love doing things the hard way," he said. "Remember when you said I'd regret coming with you? Yeah well that was about ten minutes ago."

Once the ninjas finished tying them up they lifted them to their feet and began to lead them away. "Hey so you guys know," Shikamaru said, "Naruto is the one who came to pay for his crimes. I'm not really sure why I'm here."

Hearing this caused Naruto to laugh.

_Meanwhile – Near Konoha's border_

Sakura was mere foot or two from Sasuke when she felt Jugo extend his arm and grab her by the waist and pull her back. At the same time Karin had leapt in between her and Sasuke and would have bore the brunt of Sakura's attack. But none of this amazed Sakura as much as what had happened to Sasuke.

As he was about to draw his sword he found himself binded by wood that seemed to sprout from the very ground. Sasuke found the wood to have wrapped around his body and his arm in mid strike.

As Jugo threw Sakura to the ground she quickly got to her feet and looked up to see the final ANBU, the one who was sent to the other side of the clearing, had returned.

"So," Sasuke said, "this is a bit of a surprise. I knew that last ANBU would show up soon. But I never guessed it'd be you."

_That Jutsu_, Sakura thought. _That's Wood Release. But only one ninja can perform that jutsu!_ "Captain Yamato," Sakura yelled, "Is that you?!"

Removing his mask, Sakura saw that it was indeed Yamato. "Yes Sakura," he said, "Lady Tsunade thought you might need backup. So she sent me to watch over you."

_Captain Yamato_, Sakura recalled; _after Naruto's exile our team was completely disbanded by Danzo and Yamato was ordered to immediately return to ANBU. I hadn't seen him since._

"Sakura," Yamato said, "I'm not sure how long I can hold him. You need to take out his comrades quickly."

"Right," Sakura said as she pulled out another kunai and rushed Jugo. Jugo quickly sprouted wings and flew at Sakura who used her kunai to deflect Jugo's ax blade.

"Karin," Sasuke said while keeping his eyes on Yamato, "Go assist Jugo, I'll be fine."

"But Sasuke," Karin said as she looked at him nervously.

"I said go," Sasuke responded. "Now."

Karin nodded and ran off. Drawing several kunai she threw them at Sakura who was able to dodge each one expertly.

"It would seem that it takes quite a bit of your chakra to hold someone of my level Yamato," Sasuke said. "Which means you can't help Sakura. You should know that I will eventually escape and then you will die."

Looking to Sakura, Sasuke then yelled, "Why are you fighting us Sakura? Can't you see we're on the same side here?! I have no intention of following Madara to the end! He is just a means of getting my revenge! All I want is Danzo and the elders! They're the ones who betrayed me! Just like they've betrayed you! Besides, with your help we can beat Madara and prevent him from taking Naruto!"

Hearing Sasuke say this caused Sakura to pause momentarily and a moment was all it took. Sakura was quickly hit by two of Karin's kunai. Once in the shoulder and again in the leg. Stunned momentarily, Jugo closed in and punched her in the stomach and as she lurched forward and Jugo hit her in the back of the head causing her to hit the floor.

"Sakura," Yamato yelled as he watched. His attention lost, Sasuke pumped out more chakra and broke Yamato's binding Jutsu and quickly leapt at Yamato with blinding speed and stabbed him in the chest with his sword. "You should have kept your focus on me."

Instantly Yamato broke and splintered into fragments. "A wood clone," Sasuke said. Turning to Jugo who had raised his ax blade to take Sakura's head, Sasuke yelled, "Jugo stop! Bring her to me." Jugo then turned the blade back into a hand and dragged a barely conscious Sakura by the leg towards Sasuke.

As Sasuke waited, Yamato leapt from the bushes behind him prepared to strike. Suddenly Sakura kicked free of Jugo's grasp and leapt past him towards Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly prepared himself to defend himself when to his surprise Sakura leapt right past him as well and intercepted Yamato with a punch in the stomach that instantly made him crumple to the ground.

Yamato looked up to see Sakura standing above him. "S-Sakura-chan," Yamato said as he struggled to breath, "What…..what are you….doing?"

"Doing what needs to be done," Sakura said as she looked at Yamato coldly. "The truth is Sasuke's right. Why should I continue to fight for a village that was ready to throw me away like garbage?"

Looking at Sasuke, Sakura continued, "Everything I've fought and trained for was to become strong enough to bring you back Sasuke-kun. But I realize that you won't come back. So if I want to be with you, then I will have to leave Konoha as well. And I'm willing to make that sacrifice if I can be with you."

Grabbing Sakura's leg, Yamato said, "You can't do this Sakura. What about your friends, what about Naruto?"

Sakura kicked Yamato's hand away and asked, "Haven't you been listening?! All I've ever wanted was to be with Sasuke-kun. It's the reason I've trained so hard and fought so long! I did this for my own sake, not Naruto! And I won't let this chance slip away! And as for Naruto, tell that idiot that if he's smart he'll find a deep hole and hide in it. Tell him to run and never come back!" Sakura then quickly slammed her fist into the back of Yamato's neck knocking him out.

Turning to Sasuke, Sakura shyly walked up to him. "Did you mean what you said? That you want me to come with you?"

Sasuke smiled lightly and said, "Yes. I need you by my side Sakura." Watching this caused Karin to tense up and tears to flow down her cheek. Still she remained silent. It was something Sakura took note of.

"Fine," Sakura said as she removed her Konoha forehead protector. "I will follow you Sasuke, and I will stay by your side, forever." Sasuke then motioned for her to walk ahead of him. Sakura looked at Yamato one last time before throwing her protector by his head and walked away.

_Meanwhile – Iwagakure – Office of the Tsuchikage_

It was late morning as Onoki, the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure sat as his desk signing papers. He was a frail old man who had seen many battles. In front of him was a document reporting the status of the war that raged between Konoha, Kumo and Suna.

Onoki couldn't help but think that he wished they could somehow all destroy each other. But he knew he couldn't be that lucky. But still, perhaps there could be a way to take advantage if such a situation.

Onoki was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn't notice the intruder until he heard his voice. "Hello Onoki."

Turning to face the shadowy corner of his office a masked man, wearing a black cloak with red clouds emerged. "It's been a while hasn't it," the man asked.

Onoki took a deep, relieved sigh. "Damn you Madara," he said, "I'm an old man! You should know better than to sneak up on me like that! What do you want?!"

"It's time" Madara said, "to fulfill your end of our bargain."

End of Chapter Fourteen

Next Time: Judgment of the Kazekage


	15. Judgement of the Kazekage

**Introduction:**

Thank you for returning to my little tale. As always I like to start my tale by saying I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does........damn him and his creativity.

* * *

**Message from the Author:**

I'd also like to take the time to apologize to all the fans of this tale that I missed last weeks release. Unfortunately I was sick with the flu. Add that with a few other issues that came up and I ended up unable to complete this chapter in time. It's actually the first time I missed a frelease date and it pissed me off. Oh well.

* * *

**Thank You:**

A special thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter: GravenImage, the loverofanime, Kushina's Truth of Hell, dragoshaun9, Weaponx178, dark waffle, Amurru, airnaruto45 & ZnudzonY.

* * *

**Responces:**

**GravenImage:** Thanks Graven. Yeah I still can't stop thinking about how Kishi and I are following the same theme simultaneously.

**theloverofanime:** Now now, close your mouth. If you keep it open drool will dribble out. Ewww! :)

**Kushina's:** What?! No, no, no, no.....I didn't mean it that way. It was a joke. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise. Now, as for Sakura's betrayal, it seems like a natural progression if you consider her personality and how she views Sasuke. And I'm glad I made your day. As usual you continue to make mine.

**dragonshaun9:** Quick, someone get the defibulator. Alright, alright! Everyone get back! Clear!!! Alright guys...*sigh*.....I think his heart's working again.

**Weaponx178:** I'm glad you liked the fight scene and Yamato's breif scene. I had to get him into the act and don't be surprised as I intorduced other characters as well as i go along. And I can't believe you'd be ok with Sakura's death! Sorry but I can't agree here. Sakura con't die. At least not in a fight like what we just saw in the canon. That would be a pathetic way to go. I'd hate Kishi if he did that. Anyway I'm glad you liked it.

**Dark waffle: **Well, i wanted you to enjoy my tale not give you a headache. Lol. Anyway as my story progresses you'll see that there was a very good reason Sakura has done what she's done. Just believe me on this one.

**Amurru:** Do we really? Hmmmm......maybe we do......or maybe not. Lol.

**Airnaruto45:** No, no, no, no.............wait...........yes. :p

**ZnudzonY:** Glad you liked what i did with the Byakugan. Like you I belive Kishi really aloud this KKG to fall to the side. If the Sharingan and Rinnegan are so strong why isn't the Byakugan? So what i did was create a technique that gave it a really deadly affect, yet was limited much like the sharingan in that it con't be overly relied on. I think it worked well.

* * *

And now, here's chapter fifteen. **Please** remember to leave **Review**s on your way out.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Fifteen: Judgment of the Kazekage

_Iwagakure – Office of the Tsuchikage_

The Tsuchikage sat back in his seat and regarded Madara with a blank stare. Madara walked over to the front of the Tsuchikage's desk and took a seat without being offered. "So," Onoki said. "The time has come has it? I'm surprised by this Madara. This wasn't the plan at all."

"Unfortunately," Madara, "the recent failures of those I placed far too much trust in has forced me to change my plans accordingly."

Onoki leaned forward in his seat and enclosed his hands in front of him. "Ah," he said with a sly smile, "you must mean the Nine Tails no? We've received word from informants that the host has recovered and as come back from the dead. Word has spread that this boy is a living miracle! It's become quite the messy affair."

"Yes," Madara said with a hint of contempt. "I leave Danzo with a simple task and he has failed me at every turn. Now this Uzumaki has become more than just a hero to his people. He's slowly becoming a legend. Danzo's failure has made things difficult now to say the least."

"My, my Madara," Onoki said as if he were probing for weakness, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you were concerned. This Uzumaki isn't a true threat to your plans is he?"

"Of course not," Madara responded confidently, "More an annoyance really. Like a bug that refuses to know its place in the world. But I have little concern. He'll be swatted soon enough. The real reason I'm here is to confirm that your army is ready to go. The time has come for you to make your move."

Before Onoki could respond his front door swung open and two of his closest bodyguards, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi crashed into the room, kunai at the ready. "Lord Tsuchikage," Kurotsuchi yelled, "Are you alright! Our sensors indicated that an intruder is in the room and…."

Seeing who the person was that was sitting in front of Onoki caused Kurotsuchi to grow silent. The tension seemed to flood from them both and they put their weapons away as Onoki and Madara regarded them silently.

"Our apologies My Lord," Akatsuchi said, "Had we known it was a guest we never would have interrupted you."

Onoki waived them off. "No, no," he said, "I would expect nothing less from my most loyal of ninja. It is the impulsiveness of youth. Now please allow me and my guest to finish our conversation."

Both ninja bowed and made their way to the door. As Kurotsuchi closed the door behind her she looked back at Madara and grimaced.

As the door closed the two men looked at each other. "Now where were we," Onoki said feigning confusion. "Ah yes, as I've said my army is ready to go and we can be at the borders of the Land of Fire within a few days."

"Actually I've decided to change those plans," Madara said. "At this time there really is no point to sending your forces to Konoha. You see what you have yet to learn is that The Nine Tails is no longer there. It appears that last night he slipped out of the village and Danzo is having trouble pinpointing where he has gone. His friends keep giving conflicting reports."

"So Danzo lost containment of the Nine Tails," Onoki said with a hint of amusement that seemed to annoy Madara. "Well, well, things seem to be getting more complicated indeed."

"Never mind that," Madara said sharply. "What you need to focus on at this time is sending your forces to Kumogakure. With the Raikage completely focused on Konoha and Suna he will be ill prepared to deal with a direct assault from your forces."

"Ah," Onoki said, "But what of Danzo. I'm sure he was expecting my forces to attack Konoha and just as planned he would send some of his ROOT to face me and I would then agree, under the false pretence of defeat, to aid him against Suna and Kumo. Without our aid how long can they possibly last?"

"That is none of your concern," Madara said, "Danzo has failed me once too often. Losing the Nine Tails was the last straw. His only purpose now is carrion for my hawk."

"Ah yes," Onoki said, "the Uchiha boy. Taking him under your wing has been beneficial so far; and foolhardy. Someone like that will eventually turn on you Madara. It is as you like to say….destiny."

Madara rose from his seat and said, "As if you wouldn't betray me given the opportunity?" Suddenly Madara began to disappear in a swirl of energy centered on his right eye. "Focus on your task at hand Onoki," he said as he departed, "and let me focus on the destiny of the Uchiha."

After Danzo left Onoki sat back in his chair and seemed lost in his thoughts. After a few minutes the doors to his office opened once again and Kurotsuchi entered. "I'm sorry to intrude my Lord," she said, "Our scanners just informed us that the Akatsuki has left. I just wanted to confirm that you were ok."

Onoki lighted bitterly. "Yes Kurotsuchi," he said, "I'm fine. I'm far to valuable to be harmed….for now."

Again Kurotsuchi grimaced and bowed slightly and turned to leave. "Wait Kurotsuchi," Onoki said. "I may be old, but I am not yet to senile to not see that you have something you'd like to say. Come I want to hear it."

Kurotsuchi turned to face her Tsuchikage and for a moment she hesitated. Then after a moment and making up her mind she stepped forward. "With all due respect My Lord," she said, "I fail to see why we need to work with such filth. If word got out that we were assisting Akatsuki we would be forever shamed."

"Yes," Onoki said, "but we really have no choice. Please Kurotsuchi look at it from my perspective. At this moment Akatsuki is in control of seven of the nine beasts. It is a force that we could never stand against. And unfortunately due to past transgressions none of the other villages would aid us now. Right now we have no choice. But perhaps, if we remain vigilant and look for an opening perhaps there will be a way for us to truly benefit from this. But for now I need you to have faith."

Kurotushi grimaced. Everything she had been taught about honor told her this was wrong. But there was one thing she was also taught since she was a child. That the word of the Tsuchikage trumps all things. Even your own personal sense of honor. Bowing she said, "Yes My Lord. Forgive my questioning of you."

"It all right," he said, "It is all the brashness of youth. Now please if you don't mind, leave me and see that our men are prepared. They leave for Kumogakure in the morning. Tomorrow, Iwagakure goes to war."

_Meanwhile – Sunagakure – Office of the Kazekage_

For hours Gaara had been up poring over documents detailing the progress of this war. How many men were sent here, how many there, how many were injured, how many dead, missions that were succeeding and were failing; they were all blurring into one and Gaara felt that it was slowly burying his soul.

As he pulled yet another document from the seemingly endless pile his door is thrown open and a ninja flew into the room. Quickly the ninja droped to one knee and bowed his head. "My apologies Kazekage-sama," the ninja said. "We've just received word from one of our advanced guards that was stationed out in Hell's Pass that they have captured two ninja from Konohagakure."

Gaara leaned back in his chair and played with a pencil in his fingers. "I fail to see why this news would require telling me immediately," Gaara responded.

Looking up with an astonished face the ninja said. "According to the scout the two ninja in custody are Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara immediately dropped his pencil in shock at what he had just heard. Stunned, Gaara then said, "Are you sure about this? That we have Naruto and Shikamaru?"

Smiling the ninja responded, "Yes my Lord. In fact they should arrive within the hour. What are your instructions?"

Gaara seemed to be lost in thought for a moment and then said to the ninja, "When they arrive through the gates have them remain in the courtyard. Then inform me immediately. I don't want either of them moved until I arrive."

"Yes Kazekage-sama," the ninja said as he rose to his feet and left the room leaving Gaara, once again alone.

Gaara turned in his chair and looked out the large bay window behind him. _Naruto_, he thought, _what the hell could you be up to?_

_Sunagakure - Western Entrance – One hour later_

The ninja ran through the sand at top speed. The word had spread through the village of Sunagakure like wild fire. _To think_, he thought, _that we would be able to capture two of Konoha's most powerful ninja without so much as a fight. This is great victory for Suna._

As the ninja turned a corner, his destination came into view. It was the Western entrance to Sunagakure. There, near its summit stood the person he was heading to see. As usual she could be found barking orders to the men. Temari, had always been a hard ass as far as the men were concerned. But it seemed since this war had begun that she had been riding them harder than usual.

"C'mon," Temari yelled at her men, "Get you're asses in gear! You think our enemies would slow down for you to finish these reinforcements!?"

The ninja arrived at the base of the barricade and quickly leapt to the top and bowed. "Temari-sama," he said. "My apologies for disturbing you but I just heard some news that may interest you."

Visibly annoyed Temari responded, "Damn this better be good. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?!"

"We just received word Temari-sama," the ninja said, "that we have captured two of Konoha's most powerful ninja. They were attempting to sneak into our village through Hell's Pass. According to the advanced scout they are Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru."

"Impossible," Temari yelled. " That's impossible! Are you sure the persons they captured are Naruto and Shikamaru?!"

"Very much so," the ninja responded. "In fact they should be arriving shortly through the Northern entrance."

Without another word Temari leapt down the barricade and ran through the city on her way to the northern entrance.

_Meanwhile – Sunagakure - Northern Entrance_

Word had spread quickly of Naruto and Shikamaru's capture and as they were led into the city, there was a large turnout to witness their arrival. "Well," Shikamaru whispered to Naruto, "I never expected to walk through these gates like this."

Slowly more and more people made their way out to the courtyard to see the famed ninjas of Konoha. Among them were members of the Sand ninja and normal citizens that Naruto and Shikamaru had come to know well from their many visits. The faces of these people told that they weren't particularly happy about seeing Naruto and Shikamaru like this.

As the group entered the center of the courtyard several guards arrived and addressed the ninja who caught them. "Ok you guys have to stop here," one of the guards said. "We received word that the Kazekage wants to meet with these two immediately. He's already been notified of your arrival and is on his way."

Hearing this seamed to calm Shikamaru a bit as he exhaled deeply. _All right_, he thought, _maybe Naruto's half-assed plan will work after all. _

"Out of the way," someone said from within the crowd as they slowly parted to allow the person through. As the man came into view Naruto and Shikamaru saw it was an older man, dressed in the traditional robes of a Sunagakure elder.

Shikamaru groaned slightly and grimaced as he saw the man slowly, confidently walk up. "Hello Krolik," Shikamaru said. "You're looking smug as usual. I'm sure you're enjoying this."

"My, whatever do you mean young man," Krolik said in his most patronizing tone. "Seeing you like this, cuffed in chains like common filth, gives me no pleasure. But I can't help but wonder what would bring you here?"

"I take it you know this guy Shikamaru," Naruto said. "Just who is he?"

Shikamaru then said without hiding his disgust, "Yes. This is the guy I was telling you about, who now speaks for Gaara, Yu Krolik."

"Yu Krolik huh," Naruto said as he seemed as if he was trying to recall something. "Yeah, I think I've heard that name before."

"It's a name you will come to know well Uzumaki," Krolik said. "Now that you're the prisoner of Sunagakure."

Naruto laughed lightly and said, "I'm your prisoner huh? Why don't we just let Gaara decide that Krolik?"

Krolik went close to Naruto's face and whispered so only he could hear. "I am the voice of the Kazekage, and as a result, the voice of Suna. My word is law. If I were you, I'd show respect."

Smiling Naruto responded, "If I were you I'd back up a bit. I didn't come all this way to speak to you. You should slink back to your filthy master and hide until I destroy him."

Krolik lurched back and yelled, "How dare you refer to our Kazekage in such a manner you insolent bastard!"

Smiling still Naruto responded, "That's not your master I'm referring to. Well, I'd say not the real one anyway."

Krolik's expression grew nervous as he considered Naruto's words and almost knowing smile. _Could he possibly know the truth_, he wondered.

Shikamaru stood watching their exchange, confused by what had just happened when he saw the crowd part yet again. This time the person who came into view was Temari. Seeing her, he smiled weakly as she stared back in near disbelief. Her expression a was a mix of concern, fear, sadness and anger. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Before she could approach the crowd parted yet again. This time Gaara finally came into view. Naruto, upon seeing his old friend, smiled widely. "Hey Gaara," he said. "Nice to see you again. Although I gotta admit the situations a little odd."

Gaara merely stared coldly at Naruto and did not answer. It was something Naruto quickly took note of. "Look," Naruto said as he tried to step closer only to be barred by the guards. "We need to talk Gaara. This whole war is just a big misunderstanding. If you just give me a chance I know we can figure this out."

Still Gaara did not respond but continued to stare coldly at Naruto. Krolik stood of to the side and smugly observed this situation. _I warned you Naruto_, he thought. _Things here are not as they once were. You will not find Gaara to be so willing an ally as before._

"Gaara," Naruto said, "C'mon man, you know me. I would never kill anyone in cold blood. I was set up by Akatsuki to trick you into starting a war."

Without addressing Naruto, Gaara looked to the guard nearest to him. "Guard," he said, "please remove the chains from Uzumaki Naruto." The guard quickly un-cuffed Naruto who immediately walked towards Gaara with a broad grin.

However much to his surprise, Gaara quickly created several hand signs and said, "Ninja Art: Sand Tornado!" Suddenly a massive amount of sand rose up around both he and Naruto and began to swirl around them with incredible force. And much to the surprise of those around them the miniature tornado of sand moved off to the East, taking both Naruto and the Kazekage with it.

Shikamaru, looked on in shock and quickly looked to Temari who also seemed to be in shock at Gaara's actions. "Oh boy," he said, "No way is this going to be good."

As the Sand Tornado came to a stop it deposited both Naruto and Gaara in a large desolate plane, completely surrounded by a shear wall of rock. As soon as they landed Naruto recognized the place as the personal training ground of the Kazekage; a place where he could practice his Jutsu in peace. Only he and those he invited where ever allowed to set foot on this ground. Naruto remembered being allowed to come here once, where he and Gaara trained together for a few hours.

"Naruto," Gaara said, "I'm not sure why you came here. But you shouldn't have." Much to Naruto's surprise, Gaara took a defensive stance and seemed poised to attack.

"I see," Naruto said as he looked at Gaara with sudden steely resolve. "I guess I should have expected this. Okay, if this is how you want to do this."

Naruto suddenly raised his fists and got into his fighting stance. For a long moment the two combatants merely stared at each other as they tried to get a proper measure of each other. Then finally Gaara began to rush at Naruto in a zig zag pattern. Naruto's eyes followed Gaara's movements as he closed, ready for his first attack. As Gaara closed in, he threw a punch at Naruto's face which Naruto blocked with his right hand and countered with a punch of his own.

Gaara used his free hand to bat away Naruto's punch and threw his knee and struck Naruto squarely in the kidney. Naruto quickly absorbed the blow with little difficulty and using the opening Gaara provided, punched him in the sternum and forced him back.

Again Gaara rushed in to keep the fight close. Gaara kicked his leg towards Naruto's head and Naruto quickly caught the kick and was prepared to strike him in the knee when Gaara, realizing this, flipped and swung his other leg towards Naruto's head. This maneuver forced Naruto to let go and Gaara landed upside down on his hands and quickly flipped back onto his feet.

"I've got you Gaara," Naruto yelled as he rushed towards Gaara leapt into the air and came down with a kick intended to strike him in the head. Gaara quickly leapt back out of range as Naruto landed. Naruto then ran at Gaara and with a movement Gaara couldn't follow, created several hand signs and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto then created five clones and he and the clones each drew kunai as they closed in. Gaara quickly leapt back as one clone slashed at his chest, ducked to avoid another attack and blocked the attack of another using his hand. He then flipped one of the clones on his back and broke its arm forcing it to disappear.

Another clone made his way behind him and it was then sand began to leak from the gourd on Gaara's back and began to weave its way through the clones destroying them as it went.

To Gaara's surprise, Naruto suddenly appeared bursting through the ground underneath him and punched him in the jaw forcing him to lurch skyward. Naruto then appeared next to him in the sky and kicked him in the stomach forcing Gaara to hit the ground.

As Naruto landed Gaara was already back on his feet and then created several hand signs. The sand from his gourd began to leak out from the top and began to break into small pellets. "Sand Drizzle," Gaara said as dozens of the pellets began to fire at Naruto.

"Damn," Naruto said as he began to run in an effort to dodge the attack. As he ran Gaara merely stood, arms folded, watching as Naruto ran. Suddenly, Naruto pulled to an abrupt stop just in time to avoid the pellets that were fired ahead of him. Turning now to face Gaara, he was surprised to see Gaara pointing up. When he looked up he saw why. Tons of sand was suspended, floating in the air above them.

_Shit_, Naruto thought, _His sand drizzle was just a ploy to keep me busy while he placed a bunch of sand above me._

"Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle," Gaara said as sand shaped in the form thousands of bullets, began to rain down on Naruto.

Instantly Naruto began to dodge the bullets with a speed that left Gaara in awe. _Naruto_, Gaara thought, _I've never seen you move this fast before. I've….I've never seen anyone this fast. Not even Rock Lee. When did you…..?_

Naruto continued to dodge but quickly began to realize Gaara's attack wasn't ending any time soon. _Damn it_, Naruto thought as one of the sand bullets grazed his leg. _I can't keep this up._ Naruto then created several hand signs and yelled, "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"

He then created hundreds of copies and launched them skyward as they were struck one by one by sand bullets only to disappear.

_Hmmm, so Naruto,_ Gaara thought, _you're using your clones as a shield between you and my Sand Drizzle. Almost like a human umbrella._ _That's very clever._

Finally Gaara's sand ran out just as the last of Naruto's clones disappeared. Naruto stood staring at Gaara and was breathing heavily from using so much chakra. "Very nice Naruto," Gaara said, "but unfortunately you still lose."

Gaara then pointed to Naruto's feet and as he looked down he realized what had happened. "Shit," he said as he tried to leap clear of the sand that now surrounded him for several yards.

Gaara quickly raised his index and middle finger and said, "Too late." And as Naruto expected the sand surrounding him stretched out and grabbed him by the leg and hand and pulled him back down.

"Sand Prison," Gaara said as the sand began to envelope Naruto. The sand eventually surrounded Naruto and covered him in a perfect sphere. Gaara then said, "Sand Coffin!" He then began to slowly clench his hand into a fist which simultaneously caused the sphere to constrict.

More and more the sphere shrunk to crush Naruto. Gaara forced the sand to shrink smaller and smaller when suddenly he felt a force push the sand back. And from within the sphere he heard Naruto say, "Wind Release: Human Tornado." And much to Gaara's surprise the sphere was blown away and standing there, surrounded head to toe by what Gaara could only describe as a swirling armor of wind, stood Naruto.

"So," Gaara said, "That's your new Jutsu Naruto? I see." Gaara then reached up and removed his Kazekage robes and dropped it to the floor. "I take it now we get to the actual fight, warm-ups are now over."

Naruto the got into a defensive stance and with a look of ice said, "Fine by me."

End of Chapter Fifteen

Next Time: Piercing Wind / Crushing Sand


	16. Piercing Wind Crushing Sand

**INTRODUCTION**

Thanks for returning to The Chronicles. As always I like to begin by stating that I don't own the story or characters of Naruto.

* * *

**THANK YOU**

I'd like to thank everyone who has added this story to thier favorites list and story alerts. As well as added me to thier favorites and alerts list. And a speacial thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter: GravenImage; Dragonshaun9; Kushina's Truth of Hell; podlizurko; theloverofanime; megaf0nz and Sayona13.

* * *

**REPLIES**

GravenImage: Thank you. I'm glad my fight scenes are working out.

Dragonshaun9: Dude....I think you need a new heart. I mean your a **dragon** for God's sake. Lol!!

Kushina's: Ohhhh, please don't do that. You really had me there. Lol. Pimp Master Madara huh? Lol. Well, not exactly what I was going for but I'll take it. And i hope you like/understand the reason for Naruto vs. Gaara. We'll see. ^^

Podlizurko: Well, that's one of the best compliments I think I've ever gotten. And I humbly thank you. DBZ influence? I wonder. Considering I'm not much of a DBZ fan I'm curious where you see similarities. Feel free to send a PM to me regarding this. I would like to discuss it further. Oh, and I consider no review as dull so keep 'em coming! :D

Theloverofanime: Glad I could help out with the Monday blues. TBH, when creating this fanfic I really thought about what day I'd like to release it and I chose Mondays because Monday is a day we get very little as far as canon Manga. The last chapter was released days ago and no spoilers (if you're into that) are released until at least Tuesday so I figured Mondays would be perfect.

Megaf0nz: Thanks. It was really important to me not to half ass this story and omit characters. If my goal was to create an alternate Naruto tale then all characters had to be included. I also wanted it to be believable. Not only was it important to me that all characters act like they do in the canon but to show that they've grown up a bit and that we see thier maturity. Especially within Naruto and Sakura.

Sayona13: *looking over my shoulder* So you're the one who's been following me lately!? Lol! Thanks though, and yeah I do miss a few misspells. I try to proof read it the best I can but some get past me. Anyway i hope you continue to enjoy....and review. :) *lokking over my shoulder again* Hey get out of my bushes!!!!

* * *

And now, I present Chapter Sixteen of New Dawn. So you know we're nearing the end of book two. At which point, like with book one, I'll be taking a little break (about two months) to work on other projects and just to relax a bit and gather my thoughts for book three. Thanks again and **Please** remember to **review** this chapter.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Sixteen: Piercing Wind / Crushing Sand

_Sunagakure – Kazekage Training Grounds – Late Afternoon_

A small group including Temari and Shikamaru ran down the path heading to the private training grounds of the Kazekage. Despite the fact that Shikamaru was their prisoner no one seemed overly concerned that he would try to escape.

As they arrived at the only entrance to the grounds everyone came to an immediate halt as they knew entering here without the permission of the Kazekage was forbidden.

"Temari-sama," one of the ninja said, "are you certain this is where they have gone? I don't understand why the Kazekage would do such a thing."

"Actually it's pretty obvious why he would," Temari said. "Gaara obviously wanted to speak to Naruto in private. And this place definitely provides privacy."

It was then, much to their surprise that they heard a large booming noise, much like a large object hitting the ground, come from within. "I don't know about you Temari," Shikamru said, "But that doesn't sound too much like a friendly chat to me."

_What the hell is going on in there_, Temari thought to herself as she began to head towards the entrance.

"Temari-sama," one of the ninja's yelled, "what do you think you're doing!? No one can enter their without permission. Not even you!"

"Whatever," Temari said. "Like I care about a stupid rule like that! My brother is in there and I plan to find out what the hell is going on. You guys stay your asses here."

Using the shadow that his body was making Shikamaru stretched the shadow into a thin pick like object and had it enter the lock of his chains. Within seconds the chain fell free and he ran off to catch up to Temari. "Hold it right there," one of his guards yelled and he ran after him.

"I thought I told you to stay you're asses there," Temari yelled as she saw what was happening. "Don't worry about him! He's no god damned threat. I'll take responsibility for Shikamaru."

"But Temari-sama," the guard said, "he's a enemy from Konoha and shouldn't be allowed to enter!"

Shikamaru turned back as he continued to walk next to Temari and shrugged. "You heard the lady," he said with a bright smile. "Stay your asses back there. She'll take responsibility. And that's just how I like it."

As Temari and Shikamaru ran down the cramped tunnel that led to the training grounds they could here the unmistakable sounds of battle as they drew closer. "Any idea why Gaara would want to fight Naruto alone," Shikamaru asked.

"No," Temari answered. "To be honest my brother has been a bit….withdrawn lately. I think the stress of having to declare war has been weighing on him. Kankuro and I have been worried about him for the last few weeks. But Kankuro had to head out to our borders with troops to assist in securing them. I wish he was here right now. He and Gaara have grown closer than Gaara and I."

As they got closer to the exit they realized that the noise had stopped and all was still. And as they emerged they saw directly ahead in middle of the large area Naruto was standing facing Gaara, who had just removed his robes.

"Wow," Shikamaru said, "From the looks of things around here these two are only getting started. But I don't get it, why would Gaara decide to fight Naruto like this?"

It was then Temari remembered something her father had said to her years ago. It was during one of the few times Gaara was present in the same room with her and Kankuro. Their father had always limited their exposure to Gaara and usually when they were together it was solely for the purposes of training.

Of all the things her father had ever tried to teach them, Temari had later come to believe were merely the ravings of a bitter, power obsessed old man. But there was one thing he had said that she later learned had stuck with Gaara; a belief that he himself repeated to her a year before.

"I get it now," she said out loud to no one in particular. Shikamaru looked at her with a puzzled expression as he waited for her to continue. "Once," Temari said, "long ago, our father once told us that when there is a disagreement between warriors the most honest way one can learn the truth is true combat. Any man can lie convincingly. But one's true heart can never be faked in battle. This isn't about punishment. Gaara's trying to find the truth."

_Meanwhile_

Naruto quickly made several hand signs and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" several clones appeared and rushed at Gaara.

Gaara quickly created hand signs of his own and said, "Sand Clone Technique." Several clones rose from the sand around him and intercepted each of Naruto's clones and dispatched them. It was then Gaara realized that one of the clones wasn't a clone, but the real Naruto who used his clones as a decoy in order to get close to Gaara.

Naruto quickly closed in, kunai at the ready and engaged Gaara who had to side step Naruto's first attack. Gaara quickly drew his own kunai and was able to block Naruto's second attack.

Needing space, Gaara released sand from his gourd and slammed it at Naruto who back flipped out of the way and again went created several hand signs and a puff of smoke engulfed his right hand and when it cleared and he was holding a large shuriken.

He then created several more hand signs and yelled, "Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several dozen copies were made and each held a large shuriken. Naruto along with all the clones ran at Gaara and launched all the shuriken at him simultaneously.

Gaara quickly created several hand signs and yelled, "Sand Sheild!" Suddenly a thick wall of sand rose up completely surrounding Gaara to protect him. Each shuriken hit the wall and was instantly stuck, unable to pierce through.

Much to Gaara's surprise, Naruto then blasted through the wall using a swirling ball of energy emanating from his hand. "Rasengan," Naruto yelled as he attempted to strike Gaara head on.

Temari and Shikamaru were forced to cover their eyes as a plume of sand, dust and dirt was launched in the air from the resulting explosion.

As the dust settled they could see Naruto standing in a small crater looking up at Gaara who was floating above him, standing on a platform made of sand. Again sand began to leak from his gourd and formed into small bullets. "Sand Drizzle," Gaara said as again Naruto was bombarded by Gaara's attack.

Naruto was forced to run as Gaara's attack closed in. _Damn_, Naruto thought as he looked around. _There's no where to take cover! _

As Naruto ran he quickly realized he had been forced to run back towards the pile of sand that was scattered about. As he reached the sand it began to move and take the shape of arms that rose up attempting to grab at him. Naruto quickly began to leap back and forth in an effort to prevent from being captured.

As he finally cleared the sand Naruto turned to see Gaara had thrown two sand shiruken at him. Without time to dodge, Naruto quickly made hand signals and said, "Wind Style: Living Tornado!" Again Naruto was surrounded by swirling wind that acted like armor.

As the sand shiruken hit the armor of wind they were repelled and pushed off to the side, crashing into the ground on either side of Naruto. "I see," Gaara said, "That armor of wind of yours doesn't block attacks but repels them by blowing them away."

Naruto slowly dropped into a crouch and said, "That's not all it can do." Naruto then leapt at Gaara, using the wind to create a rocket like blast behind him to increase his speed. As Naruto leapt away he left a small crater behind him and before Gaara could react Naruto was up in the air directly in front of him and punched him off of his pedestal.

Naruto quickly followed his first punch with another, and another and another before they could hit the ground. Shikamaru and Temari looked on in amazement as Naruto hit Gaara at least a dozen times before Gaara hit the ground.

Gaara's body hit the ground limply and rolled several yards before coming to a stop. Naruto landed on his feet and looked on, still in a defensive stance. Slowly Gaara began to get to his feet. He looked at Naruto and scowled as he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth.

"Naruto," Gaara said, "You should know the real reason I brought to this place. I plan to kill you here. This place will be your grave yard." Gaara then created several hand signs and began to concentrate. Suddenly the ground began to shudder and shake violently. Then much to the surprise of everyone the wall of rock that surrounded the area began to break and turn to sand.

"Naruto," Gaara said, "This is the end of you. Now you will pay for your crime." Suddenly the tons upon tons of sand turned into a large wave.

"Shit," Shikamaru said as he grabbed Temari, who stared dumbfounded at what was happening, by the arm. "Unless you want to be buried up to your neck in sand I think we'd better get the hell out of here!" Shikamaru pulled Temari and they leapt away to avoid Gaara's attack.

Naruto stood staring up at the wave of sand that, at its apex, stood a staggering ten stories high. Knowing there was no point in running Naruto quickly began to concentrate. Meanwhile, Gaara was once again on a new sand platform floating above him. "Sand Waterfall! Good-bye…….Naruto."

The sand then launched at Naruto and crashed down with a force that cause the surrounding area to shake violently.

As the dust settled, Temari and Shikamaru stood nearby and stared in complete horror at what Gaara had done. And with the wall surrounding the area gone the citizens of Suna also looked on in awe and terror at the power and wrath of the Kazekage.

Slowly, Gaara lowered the platform back to the ground and then reaching down to touch the ground he said, "Sand Waterfall: Imperial Funeral!" The sand then compacted and again the ground shuddered as what seemed to be Gaara's final move.

Gaara then stood up and looked at the ground. "You disappoint me Naruto," he said. "This can't be all you have. Where are you?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake again beneath his feet. And a large hole was blown through the sand nearby and a large spinning red tornado rose into the sky from within the hole.

Gaara stood in shock and had to shield his eyes, when he saw Naruto float up in the middle of the vortex, his eyes showing that he was now in Sage Mode. In his hand was a large spinning shiruken of pure chakra.

_That chakra_, Gaara thought. _That's not just your chakra alone is it Naruto? It seems you've finally called on the Nine Tails. Even the tornado itself is infused with its chakra, amazing. To think you can control something like this. _

Gaara, then struck the palm of his hand to the floor and said, "Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku." Suddenly a large toy-like replica of Shukaku rose from the sand in front of Gaara.

"That's," Naruto said as he was surprised to see that technique. Grimacing Naruto yelled, "Rasenshiruken!" and threw his attack towards Gaara.

As it struck Gaara was surprised that his Shield began to crack and break. _Unbelievable_, Gaara thought. _He's actually going to break through?!_

Dipping his hand back into the remainder of the sand Gaara began to pull forth a halberd from the ground. It was large and made of super dense minerals and was red at the tip. "Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku!"

Shukaku's Shield shattered finally under the strain of the Rasenshiruken and as it broke, Naruto leapt at Gaara, prepared to punch him. Gaara then threw the spear and it flew at Naruto, striking him squarely in the chest.

To Gaara's surprise Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shocked and wide eyed Gaara said, "Shadow Clone!?"

"Wind Release: Red Storm," Naruto screamed from behind Gaara. And to Gaara's amazement Naruto created a miniature red tornado and launched it Gaara, striking him head on and spinning Gaara around like a rag doll and finally launching him several yards away.

Naruto remained standing breathing heavily. _Damn_, he thought. _I'm reaching my limit. I'm still not one hundred percent yet. _

Naruto quickly began to create another Rasengan as he saw Gaara getting to his feet. He then ran at him at top speed and leapt at him yelling, "Rasengan!"

Gaara looked up just in time to see Naruto's attack mere inches from his face.

_Meanwhile – Near Konoha's Northern Border_

The kunoichi landed at the outskirts of the clearing and quickly hid within the shadows as she surveyed the area. The clearing was scarred with the markings of battle and smelled of death. As she confirmed that there was no danger she cautiously stepped out into the clearing and took a better look around.

After scanning the area for a few seconds she saw two bodies lying within several yards of each other. The kunoichi ran up to the first body that she immediately recognized as an ANBU ninja that was covered in a pool of drying blood. Removing the mask she was struck by just how young he was. And it was then she recognized him from the class that took part in the Chunin exams a few years ago.

He was the one who asked tons of questions and annoyed her to no end. All he wanted to do was become a great ninja and he wasn't above asking questions to gain as much knowledge as he could. To think he had become ANBU.

_Too young_, she thought as she closed the boys' eyes. _He wasn't even eighteen yet._ The Kunoichi began to investigate the wound on the boys' neck for clues. _Hmmm_, she thought. _This was a clean cut by a blade; wait….no this was done by a kunai. Someone got the drop on him. But he was too well trained to be caught unaware this far from any cover. _

Looking now towards the other body, the kunoichi walked over and knelt down over it. It was another ANBU that was on its back. Its body was sunken into a small crater and its chest was caved it. The kunoichi removed the mask and saw it was a ninja she didn't recognize. But his face was twisted in an horrid way.

_Whoever this was he didn't die well_, she thought. _From the looks of things he was hit with such a force that his entire chest caved in and it left a crater underneath him. Hmmm…..There's only one person I know who could do something like this. Well, two actually. But I doubt Tsunade-sama was all the way out here. Why would Sakura kill her own man?_

As the kunoichi looked around further she then saw another body laying on a nearby boulder. She quickly made her way over there and was shocked to see it was Yamato. She quickly knelt down to check his pulse and was relieved to see he was just unconscious.

The kunoichi quickly turned him over on his back and tapped him on his shoulder to wake him up. Slowly Yamato regained consciousness and the kunoichi helped him to sit up and as his vision cleared he was astonished to see who it was looking back at him. "What are you doing here Anko," he said.

"Well that should be pretty obvious Yamato," Anko replied. "Tsunade-sama sent word to me of your mission and told me that new information came to light that made her fear Sakura needed more help. I guess she was right. What the hell happened Yamato."

Yamato pulled a flask of water from his tool belt and drank steadily. Once he was satisfied he began to relay the entire story from beginning to end. Anko listened intently making sure to remember every detail and ask questions to help spur Yamato's memory.

"And that's everything that happened," Yamato said. "Sakura knocked me out and everything she said leads me to believe she's gone with Sasuke. But there was something…..off about what she said. There was something in her eyes."

As Yamato said this his hand nonchalantly touched the ground and felt a piece of cloth and metal. "What's this," he asked as he examined it. "Wait. This is Sakura's forehead protector."

"Hmmm," Anko said, "It looks like she left this behind. So it would not seem she truly has turned her back on Konoha."

Yamato stared at the cloth for a brief moment and considered the last words Sakura had said to him and smile crept on his face. "No," he said, "Not exactly. Sakura left this for me to find. She must have realized that as it was we were at a disadvantage fighting Sasuke and his group. So she came up with a plan. But I fear it may not end as she planned."

Yamato quickly got to his feet followed by Anko. He then bit his thumb releasing a small trickle of blood and he then wiped it onto his palm and slammed it to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu," he yelled as a puff of smoke was created just in front of him.

As the smoke cleared a medium sized dog with grey fur and blue vest and forehead protector around its neck, sat sitting in front of them.

"Wait," Anko said in surprise, "I recognize this dog! It's Shiba, one of Hatake Kakashi's Ninken. When did you learn how to do that summon?"

"Well," Yamato said as he smiled and nervously scratched the back of his head. "You see I've always been able to technically. Kakashi-t'aicho taught it to me but I was never particularly good at it. So I avoid using the technique. In fact Shiba here is the only dog I can summon."

Shiba then stood up and walked closer to Yamato. "Hello Yamato," Shiba said. "How goes things with you. It's been years since you last called upon me."

"Yes Shiba," Yamato said as he bent down and rubbed Shiba's head. "Unfortunately I wish I was calling you under better circumstances."

Yamato then produced Sakura's protector for Shiba. "You remember Haruno Sakura yes," Yamato asked.

Shiba thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes I do," he said, "That's the loud girl from years ago; one of Kakashi's pack."

"Yes," Yamato said, "She's missing and we need to track her. Can you do it?"

Shiba quickly smelled the item and turned to the North. "Follow me," is all Shiba said as he sprinted away leaving Yamato and Anko to follow.

_Meanwhile – Sunagakure_

Gaara stared in stunned silence as he saw Naruto's Rasengan inches from his face. Knowing he had no time to counter or dodge, he quickly braced himself for impact. Suddenly Naruto's Rasengan faded to nothing and Naruto simply placed his hand no Gaara's shoulder.

"Are we done here Gaara," Naruto said with a bright smile. "I think we have more important things to do than this don't you?"

Gaara merely stared at Naruto for a moment and then looked down at the floor with his fists clenched. "You still don't get it do you Naruto," Gaara said.

Still smiling Naruto removed his hand from Gaara's shoulder. "Of course I understand what all this was about," he said.

Without warning Gaara punched Naruto hard in the face causing him to fall back and land on his butt. "Shut up," Naruto Gaara said. "You are so damned naïve it sickens me. You know just as well as I that every technique I used on you was with the express purpose of killing you. Yet, throughout it all you still held back, even if it cost you your life.

Naruto rose to his feet and remained silent as Gaara continued. "Naruto," Gaara said, "Before I met you I never understood what it meant to have a friend or to fight for something beyond my own gratification. You taught me the meaning of friendship and sacrifice. For that I will forever be in your debt. But there is something you need to learn. That anything good in this world must sometimes be attained or kept by making hard choices.

"Naruto," Gaara said, "from the day I met you your goal has always been to be Hokage. But you, someone who has never been asked to lead, still fail to realize what the cost of being Hokage is."

Naruto's hands clenched and he grimaced slightly then said, "You're wrong Gaara. I know damned well the cost of being Hokage is and what would be asked of me."

Gaara quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar and said, "If you knew that you wouldn't have come here and put me in this situation now, where I have to choose between my friends and my duty."

Gaara let Naruto go and his features seemed to soften as he continued. "Naruto," he said, "Being a Kage isn't all about receiving the respect of your comrades. It's about protecting your people. Even if it means having to make decisions you don't like to do so. It's about making hard choices. I was willing to kill you and you held back. You made a choice to do so even though you could've died because you couldn't bring yourself to do what was necessary."

"That's what this fight was about," Gaara said. "I need you to see that sometimes tough decisions must be made for the greater good. You came here thinking your smile and some fancy words would be enough to end a war. You were foolish and naïve and reckless. And that is something you can never afford to be if you wish to be Hokage. And the sad part is that you would treat this just like you treat Sasuke."

Naruto tensed, and opened his mouth as if ready to say something. But no suitable words could come to him, so he remained silent. "I've been keeping track of Sasuke as best I could," Gaara said, "And you know as well as I that Sasuke has done terrible things Naruto. Do you honestly think your smile would be enough to convince your village to accept him back? Do you think that he is still the person you knew or more than that someone who wants to return home?"

Naruto clenched his fist and looked away. "What would you have me do Gaara," Naruto asked. "I can't just give up on him. I have to believe I can help him."

"But at what cost Naruto," Gaara asked. "How far are you willing to go to help someone who does not view you the same way you do him? You need to ask yourself just what are you trying to do for Sasuke. Are you doing this for Sasuke's benefit or your own? You're going to have to make a tough decision Naruto, whether you want to or not. Hopefully you'll realize this while you wait to be dealt with."

Gaara then raised his index and middle fingers into the air and motioned them towards Naruto. Suddenly two guards appeared behind him and grabbed him by both arms, pinning them behind him. "As I told you Naruto," Gaara said. "You shouldn't have come here." Gaara then looked at the guards and said, "Arrest him and place him and Nara Shikamaru in our prison to await trial."

"Naruto," Gaara said as Naruto was being led away. "In five days you will be tried, where you'll have the chance to prove your innocence. If you're found guilty however, the punishment is death."

Gaara stood as Naruto and Shikamaru were led away silently. He remained as his sister left and onlookers began to disperse. Within time, Gaara was finally alone with his thoughts, his decisions and his regrets.

The weight of his people was heavy on his shoulders. But he would carry on, because he had to. He is Gaara of the Sand, The Kazekage of Sunagakure. He had choices to make, choices that affect the lives of many, hard choices; choices that somehow he'd have to learn to live with.

End of Chapter Sixteen

Next Time: Wilting Cherry Blossom


	17. Wilting Cherry Blossum

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to the Chronicles. As usual I like to say that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**THANK YOU**

I'd like to thank all those who rteviewed my last chapter: **GravenImage, Maxslayer10, Delran, Dark Waffle, theloverofanime, buzzbumble, Kushina's Truth of Hell, Sayona13, Vorgonaz, Silent Bunshin and Hefster.**

* * *

**REPLIES**

**GravenImage: **Well, I hope Naruto makes it in time to help her too. :)

**Maxslayer: **Yep, this chapter is all Sakura all right.

**Delran:** Gaara has his reasons and I did want him to allude more to what I think Kishi was trying to have him say in the Canon manga.

**Dark Waffle:** No biggie for not reviewing last time. We all get busy at times. Yeah I wanted to focus on the Gaara Naruto relationship in that chapter and show that sometimes things can't be fixed with a handshake and smile. Gaara is in a tough spot in this war and it's something I'll explain further later.

**theloverofanime:** Nah, I never got Lost. Never seen an episode actually. But I know a lot of poeple who do and they say the same thing about how confusing it is. So, I'll take that as a compliment. Don't worry though, unlike Lost the answers will come sooner rather than never. Lol. You want Sakura's POV? Here you go!

**buzzbumble:** He's not a knob. Just hopelessly optimistic.

**Kushina's: **Thanks. Gaara's motivations are complex, believe me. But this isn't something he wants to or happy to do.

**Sayona13:** Don't worry, another ShikaXTem moment is on the horizon! Glad you liked the fight and conclusion. It appears Gaara's actions have excited many of you. Oh, never apologize for being a crazy Fangirl! i love those!!

**Vorgonaz:** First off, GEEZ!! How long is this review?! For the sanity of those reading my responces I'll try to condense this as best I can.

First thanks for the praise and yes i do write about two chapters ahead of my releases. It gives me time to make revisions and ensure that I can maintain my weekly schedule. I'm glad you like the Sasu/Naru fight. Many were annoyed due to Naruto's seaming weakness and Sasuke's refusal to use MS. But I hope you fully understand it now. And striving for realism in the characters is something I've been going for.

As for the realism of NaruXSaku it's also something I love. It annoys me when characters don't act like themselves in other fanfics. Why does so few like NejixIno? When you look at thier personalities I find them a great match. And for me I like Lee and 1010.

As for the negative. My Danzo, under Madara's direction, was ordered to banish Naruto becuse they believed he would be easier to catch alone rather than sending him on a trap mission. Naruto also as the saviour of Konoha was a threat to Danzo's authority so it worked for him too. Obviously that didn't work as Naruto proved too allusive and Madara ordered Danzo to bring him back. The second banishment was a sign of Danzo's desperation at his recent failures. And sorry for the spelling mistakes. I try to catch them but sometimes I miss a few.

Thanks again.

**Silent Bunshin:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Hefster:** Thanks.

* * *

Ok, so thanks again. And here is Chapter Seventeen of my story. **Please** remember to **review** my story:

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Seventeen: Wilting Cherry Blossom

_Mountain Range Several miles outside the Land of Fire_

The sun was setting as Sakura was lead by Jugo who held her by the shoulder. Two hours ago as they crossed the border, Sasuke had stopped and said that from this point she had to be blind folded and her arms bound behind her using chakra seals chains, to continue. Apparently he was still not convinced of her loyalty and wanted to confirm it before allowing her to know of their base of operations.

Hesitantly, Sakura agreed to the process and from that point Jugo was assigned to guide her. Jugo's hand on her shoulder was surprisingly gentle for such a brute and despite being blindfolded she could tell there was more to him than it seemed.

Trained since five years old as a kunoichi, Sakura quickly recalled all of her training regarding sensory deprivation and the things Iruka-sensei taught them.

"_Always remember," Iruka said, "That your senses are meant to be used in unison and harmony. Never rely too heavily on one of your senses as they can be fooled. As Ninja we learn how to trick and deceive. If you rely too heavily on what you see it can lead you astray. And always remember that when one of your senses has been fooled or taken away, your other senses will sharpen and show you the truth. So never forget to rely on your senses of smell, touch, taste, hearing and sight equally. As well as your sixth sense, this warns you of danger. It is this one, above all others that can keep you alive."_

Sakura, from the moment she was blindfolded began to focus more on her other senses. As they moved, the normal smells of the large oak trees that prevailed in her country faded away. She knew at that point they were now well beyond the borders of her home. Slowly she began to pick up the scent of fresh pine trees.

Drawing a mental map Sakura considered the point where she was blindfolded and then concluded that there was only three possible locations where she could be that had pine trees. Sometime later she then heard the sound of rushing water. _A river_, she thought to herself. _We must be following a river and based on what I hear we must be headed upstream._

This realization automatically removed one of the possible three places she could be as she knew there was no river nearby in the third location. Eventually she heard the unmistakable sound of a large waterfall and that sealed it for her. She now knew she was near the hidden Waterfall country. It wasn't much information but it could prove useful down the line.

After sometime she could feel the sun was beating on her skin less and less and the wind began to have a slight chill to it. _The sun is setting_, she thought. Again, more pieces of little information to be stored for later.

Finally the ground became less soft and grassy as she now was walking on hard soil and rocks. She was also now walking at an incline that got steeper as time wore on. _We're heading up a mountain of some sort_, she thought. _Not a really high one though._

Finally they came to a stop and Sasuke finally broke the silence. "Stay here," he said as he walked away. Sakura could hear him say, "Release!" Sakura then heard the grinding of stone as what she knew must be a large boulder moving aside to reveal an entrance.

Eventually the noise stopped and again they began to move. Within seconds Sakura's assumption was proven correct as they entered what felt like a damp location with soft soil. Their footprints echoed as they walked and she could hear the feint sound of water dripping from several places.

As they walked further into the cave Sakura felt them begin to turn and she did her best to keep track of what directions they were turning to. Left…right…..right again…..and then left. Finally they came to what seemed like a large area as the air seemed to be a bit lighter. "Karin," Sasuke said, "Start us a fire and see about getting together something to eat. Jugo follow me."

_Ok_, Sakura thought to herself. _I was right. The echo from Sasuke's words definitely means this is a large open area and it also means it's the main area as well. _

Slowly Sakura was led from the large area again into a tunnel. Again they made a few more turns that Sakura took note of until they came to a stop. "In here," Sasuke said as Sakura felt herself being led.

Finally, Jugo removed the blindfold and as Sakura's eyesight adjusted she found she was standing in a small eight by ten foot room with one torch burning in the corner. Sakura expected the seals and chain to her arms behind her to be removed as well, but Jugo left them.

"Sorry about this Sakura," Sasuke said. "But until I decide you truly are a member of Hawk I need to take precautions. I'm sure you understand that this is only temporary."

Sakura swallowed hard. Then she bowed slightly and said, "Of course I understand Sasuke-kun. I don't blame you for being cautious. But I know you'll soon know that I'm here for you and to support you. Until then if being with you means I have to stay here for a bit I will."

Sasuke stared at her momentarily and then turned to leave. "I'll have some food brought to you soon." Jugo then closed the thick iron door and locked it and silently followed Sasuke as they returned to the main area where Karin already had a fire going and was busy preparing a meal.

As usual, Jugo made his way to his little corner and sat down, folded his arms and closed his eyes. Sasuke went over by the fire and sat down and stretched. After a few minutes he leaned back on his elbow and watched Karin as she moved about.

Karin moved around with her usual exacting nature. Everything had to be in its proper place and every movement she made had purpose. Nothing was wasted. However Sasuke could see the anger in her face and the fact she would pick things up harshly and put things down with a slam.

Sasuke looked up to the cave ceiling and breathed in deeply. Looking back at Karin, he asked, "Is there something wrong? Feel free to speak up if you have a problem. I'd rather deal with it now that watch you do this shit for the rest of the night."

Karin looked at Sasuke harshly and adjusted her glasses. "No," she said, "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine Sasuke-kun."

"You don't look fine Karin," Sasuke said as he stared into the fire. "Look, as I've said you better speak up now. Because if you don't I'll just put you outside. I don't have time for your bullshit."

Karin turned to Sasuke and in a low but angered tone she said, "How could you do this to me? After everything I've sacrificed for you? To bring that bitch in here like this?! To say those things to her!? Don't you even care about my feelings?!"

Sasuke sighed deeply and closed his eyes and smiled. "Listen woman," he said, "Don't try to concern me with your foolish jealousy. I have neither the time nor patience for it. You forget your place. What I do I do for one purpose and only one purpose, attaining my vengeance for the Uchiha and my brother. To do that I brought you into this group and it is also for that purpose that I have brought Sakura here. I am in no mood to be questioned by you or anyone. Now if you don't like it you can leave at anytime."

Tears welled in Karin's eyes and for a moment she seemed on the verge of a breakdown. Suddenly she angrily responded, "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble Sasuke but you should remember that can tell if someone's lying based on their chakra. And I can tell you that Sakura was lying to you! Everything she said was a lie!"

Sasuke smirked and said, "So. I'm not some idiot Karin. You think I don't know that? Tell me, did you scan me as well to see if was lying?"

Karin paused. She knew from prior experience that Sasuke didn't like her using that ability on him without his permission. She nodded nervously. "And," Sasuke asked. "What did you see?"

"I could see that," she said, "you were lying too."

"Ahh," Sasuke said. "So if you knew for a fact we were both lying why the fuck are you bothering me with this now."

Now the tears came to her face and she couldn't hide her shame or embarrassment. From across the room, Jugo opened his eyes half way and watched the scene play out. "I-it's just," Karin said as she tried to control her emotions. "I've been with you for years Sasuke and you know damned well how I feel about you! Sometimes I think you feel the same but then most times you're so cold! I just wish for once you could tell me what you feel! I just wish I could here you say to me what you said to her! Sasuke, I love you with all my heart!"

Sasuke was silent and looked away. For a moment his mind traveled back to a night long ago. It was another girl then with those same tears, those same words. It was as if he had momentarily gone back in time.

Just as quickly as those memories came, they melted away and Sasuke was once again facing Karin. Looking at her in the eyes he said, "Your love for me, is your problem not mine. Focus on the mission or you will be come a liability that I can't afford."

Karin tensed and felt like she would burst. But knowing it would do no good, she turned and left the room and made her way outside.

As he watched her leave Sasuke seemed somewhat saddened. And in a low whisper he said, "Damn it Karin. You are so….annoying."

_Two Hours Later_

Karin placed a plate of hot food in front of Sasuke silently. Sasuke saw that she was still upset and the fact she refused to make eye contact was a glaring sign. He then looked to Jugo who was making his way over to the fire and said, "Jugo, please take this plate over to Sakura. She must be hungry. Bring her some water as well."

"No, Jugo you should rest," Karin said. "I can take Sakura her meal. Besides if she's going to join us I should try to get to know her a bit."

Sasuke looked harshly at her for a bit and then his face seemed to soften. "Fine," he said as hit bit into his meal.

Karin picked up the plate and left them as she made her way to Sakura's cell. "Are you sure this is wise Sasuke," Jugo said as he ate.

"What's going to happen between them will happen eventually," Sasuke said. "might as well get it over with."

_Meanwhile – Nearby_

Shiba landed nearby the river bank and began to smell the ground. Yamato and Anko landed a few seconds later and as they did Shiba looked towards a large mountain range far to the north. "It looks like Sakura-chan was taken this way a few hours ago," Shiba said.

"Right," Yamato said, "I doubt Sasuke would want to risk traveling with Sakura very far at night. He's probably holed up somewhere ahead. Shiba, Anko, we should keep moving."

Shiba ran off with Anko and Yamato running just behind him.

_Meanwhile – Back at Sasuke's hideout_

The plate landed with a clank on the ground at Sakura's feet. The food on it scattered and most of it ended up on the floor. Standing above it was a scowling Karin who looked at Sakura who was calmly sitting on the floor with her hands still bound behind her.

"Here's your food bitch," Karin said as she looked at Sakura with contempt. "I hope you enjoy. I put a….extra ingredient in there just for you."

Karin turned to leave when Sakura asked, "When did you fall in love with him?" Karin paused and turned back to Sakura. "Sasuke. When did you fall in love with him? Back when we were fighting, I could see your face, the pain in it when he spoke to me. I know that look. It's the look of loving someone who doesn't feel the same."

Karin gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Shut your fucking mouth you stupid bitch," She said. "What do you know about it!? You don't know Sasuke or how he feels about me!"

Sakura continued her tale as if she hadn't even heard Karin. "It was back when I was about ten years old when I fell in love with him," she said.

"Back then he was a sweet but troubled boy," Sasuke said. "I thought everything he did, from his quiet nature to the way he treated every amazing thing he did as no big deal to be….just amazing."

Despite everything Karin felt hearing Sakura's words now made her relax. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a kinship now, like someone finally understood. She couldn't help but continue to listen.

"But," Sakura said, "Despite all my best attempts Sasuke never paid me any attention. So I changed myself. I grew my hair because I heard he liked long hair. I changed my clothes. I even changed my attitude when around him. I thought that if I could be as far from myself as possible that I'd become what he wanted. But it didn't work. Nothing did. And I didn't know why until we were placed in the same squad."

_Meanwhile – Nearby_

Shiba, Anko and Yamato were moving as fast as they could go and were now half way to the mountain range. "I'm now certain they headed up the mountain Yamato," Shiba said as they moved.

"Ok," Anko said, "But the question is how do we proceed once we get there. What if Sasuke has more comrades there beyond the other two. What then?"

Yamato showed concern. "I wish I knew," Yamato said. "All I know, is we need to get Sakura out of there."

_Meanwhile – Back at the hideout_

Sasuke was lying down on his back with one arm behind his head. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be getting some rest. Slowly his eyes opened and it shown that his Sharingan was activated. Slowly he sat up and saw that Jugo was already making his way over.

"It would seem that we going to have company soon," Sasuke said. "I didn't think they'd be able to track us down so quickly."

"Yes," Jugo said, "And one of them is a copy of me. They carry my cells. I find them disgusting and repulsive."

"Well then," Sasuke said, "by all means you should deal with them. Feel free to care of them." Jugo turned and slowly walked out of the room towards the exit of the cave.

_Meanwhile – In Sakura's cell_

"Finally," Sakura said sadly, "I was on the same team as Sasuke-kun and it was during those brief times that I really got to know the real Sasuke. I got to see how much pain he was in and how angry he was. But it didn't scare me away. Instead all I wanted to do was heal him. I wanted to take care of him. But in the end I couldn't. Because in the end I fooled myself into thinking I understood him when I didn't. The only one who did…..was Naruto."

With a small smile she continued, "Naruto, the hyper active idiot that I saw as just a pest. He was the closest to Sasuke, even though they were rivals. They were like brothers and we together were like a family. I guess in the end it's what drives Naruto. Losing Sasuke was like losing the first family Naruto ever had. He lost his brother. And he just wants him back."

"Hmmm," Karin said, "You both are foolish. You think you know Sasuke because you spent some time with him when he was twelve? Please. You don't know Sasuke like I do. And neither does Naruto. I know the real Sasuke. I know his pain and his anger. I know his true heart."

Sakura laughed bitterly. "You know what, you're right," she said. "But that doesn't matter now. Sasuke, the Sasuke I knew and loved is gone. This Sasuke has caused us too much pain. And he'll continue to cause Naruto pain because Naruto refuses to give up. It's not in his nature. So….even if it costs me my own life and Naruto's hate, I have to do this."

Karin looked at Sakura with a confused expression. "What the hell are you talking about," she asked. "Do what?'

"Sasuke," Sakura said, "won't be satisfied until he sees the whole world burn for his vengeance. He has to be stopped."

"You really are a dumb bitch," Karin said. "You think stopping my Sasuke-kun will be easy. His hate and power will consume you. You'll be dead soon enough."

"You're probably right," Sakura said. "To be honest I don't expect to be alive tomorrow. But I don't really see how I have a choice."

"Oh," Karin said with mock surprise. "And how do you plan to do that?! You forget that you're still tied up and I placed a seal on your chakra."

"Oh right," Sakura said. "About that seal…." Much to Karin's surprise, Sakura quickly snapped the chains that bound her and leapt at her. Sakura quickly punched Karin in the gut and as Karin began to lose consciousness Sakura said, "I broke those seals an hour ago."

_Meanwhile – Outside the Hideout_

"We're getting close to the mountain," Shiba yelled as they made their way. "We should be there in about five more minutes at this pace."

"Yes," Yamato said as they followed Shiba. "Lets just hope we can avoid any trouble and just somehow be able to get Sakura out."

Suddenly a kunai with a paper bomb landed on the ground just in front of Shiba. Seeing it Shiba quickly leapt back and narrowly avoided the blast.

Looking up Yamato and Anko saw a large man standing on a tree branch above them. "I'm sorry," Jugo said. "But I can't allow you to go any further."

"Who the hell is that," Anko asked.

"That," Yamato answered. "That's trouble."

_Meanwhile – In the hideout_

Sakura slowly moved through the darkness, making sure to stick to the shadows. As she made her way through the halls she was certain she'd run into an enemy. But so far she had seen no one. Remembering the turns she made when coming in she reversed them going out and easily made her way back to the main part of the cave.

There she saw blankets and weapons strewn about along with medical equipment. In the middle of the room was a pit with a dying fire and sitting in front of the fire with his back to Sakura was Sasuke.

Slowly Sakura approached Sasuke who sat perfectly still. Nearby she saw her gear and quickly picked up a kunai ready to strike. When she got three feet away Sasuke opened his eyes, Sharingan activated, and without moving asked, "So you've finally made you're move Sakura?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared at Sasuke. "You knew I would Sasuke," she said. "It has to stop. Naruto and I have tried to get you to understand. To see how wrong you are in all this. But it's obvious to me that you won't listen. And I can't let Naruto give up his life trying in vain to save you. And I can't let you forever destroy what little is left of your soul."

Sasuke laughed. "Destroying my soul," he asked. "Sakura it's just the opposite. The closer I get to my goal the more alive I feel. I'm not destroying my soul, I'm strengthening it!"

"Enough Sasuke," Sakura said. "Like I said I'm done trying to convince you. Sasuke this is your last chance come back to Konoha now to face punishment or I will kill you here."

Still Sasuke didn't move. "Ok, fine," Sasuke said. "My plan is to kill everyone in Konoha anyway. I would have to kill you eventually."

Sakura gripped her kunai tight. "Ok," she said, "but if we're going to do this…" Suddenly she turned quickly and threw her kunai with incredible force towards a darkened corner. Out of the shadows, Sasuke leapt clear of the kunai as it embedded into the rock behind him. Meanwhile the form of Sasuke sitting by the fire faded away. "If we're going to do this," Sakura said, "Then I'd rather fight the real you than some illusion. I told you Sasuke, your genjutsu can't work on me."

With a slightly surprised look on his face Sasuke got to his feet. His expression then turned to stone again as he said, "Alright Sakura. Let's see if this works instead."

Sasuke then reached for the seal on his inner wrist and drew from it a kunai and ran at Sakura. As he closed in he leapt in the air and with a leaping roundhouse kick aimed at her head. Sakura quickly ducked and was ready to counter when Sasuke followed his attack up with his kunai, swinging it towards Sakura's neck.

Sakura quickly blocked the attack with her own kunai and, using her other hand, tried to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke bent back just enough to avoid her punch and grabbed her by the wrist and flipped her onto her back. As Sasuke came down with the kunai to stab her Sakura kicked both her legs up, kicking Sasuke squarely in the chest and launching him into the air and hard onto the ground.

Sakura quickly flipped back onto her feet and ran at Sasuke ready to hit him again. Sasuke quickly got to his feet and back flipped away in time to dodge Sakura's attack. Sasuke quickly activated his chidori and began to run towards Sakura.

Sakura placed both her hands out in front of her and suddenly they began to glow and she said, "Ultimate Chakra Scalpel."

Sasuke suddenly burst into a sprint and thrust his chidori at Sakura with such speed that she couldn't fully evade the attack and it struck her in the shoulder. Sakura fell and her body rolled a few feet before she stopped.

Slowly she got to her feet. Her right arm was bleeding and fell limp at her side. She immediately placed her hand over that arm and it began to glow.

Sasuke found himself bent over and breathing hard. _What the hell did she do to me_, he thought. He could feel a stinging pain in his stomach. And he could taste the metallic taste of blood.

"Are you wondering what's wrong," Sakura asked as she continued to heal her arm. "I hit you with my Ultimate Chakra Scalpel. It's a technique I created. Most chakra scalpels require intense focus and precision to create and as a result isn't much of an offensive weapon. But I can create precise scalpels that can cut organs without leaving marks on the surface. It's kind of like the gentle fist of the Hyuga. That pain you're feeling was caused when I cut your liver."

Sasuke spat out the blood in his mouth and quickly made several hand signs before taking a deep breath and blowing out a large blast of fire at Sakura. In response Sakura began to run to avoid the attack.

Before Sakura knew it the entire area was engulfed in flames and she was surrounded. Sasuke then leapt through the flames at Sakura with his sword of Kusanagi drawn. Sakura leapt to the side to avoid the first attack when Sasuke swung it again and caught her in the shoulder as she leapt back.

Again Sasuke went in for the attack when Sakura side stepped him suddenly and cut him once again with her Scalpel.

Sasuke suddenly lurched forward gasping for breath. "That," Sakura said as she breathed deeply, "That was…..your right lung."

Sasuke stared at her angrily and then created several hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said as he created four clones that quickly surrounded Sakura. Each clone then created more signs and yelled, "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!"

Suddenly, all five versions of Sasuke released large dragon shaped flames at Sakura who began to run hoping to avoid the assault. Realizing she had no chance at avoiding them she quickly punched the ground forcing large boulders into the air. She quickly grabbed two and pinned them on either side as the flame engulfed her.

As the flames subsided Sasuke's clones disappeared and he stood looking to ensure she was dead. He was breathing deeply and gasping for air. As the smoke cleared he saw the two boulders charred and broken and then Sakura pushed them to the side and fell to her knees.

Sakura was slightly burnt and was gasping for air as most of the oxygen in the area was burnt away. _She survived that_, Sasuke thought. _No way._

Sakura struggled to get her feet as Sasuke again drew his sword and charged it with electricity. "It took everything out of you just to survive that attack Sakura," Sasuke said. "It's over."

As Sasuke got close Sakura leapt at him and struck him lightly in the sternum and lower spine. Sasuke stood in shock as Sakura quickly limped away to safe distance and crumpled to the floor and began to tear away the cloth over her left shoulder and chest.

_Damn you Sakura_, Sasuke thought as he stood unable to move. Much to Sasuke's surprise when he tried to move his left leg, his right hand clenched instead. _What the hell_, he thought. "What the fuck did you do to me," he yelled.

"Body….Points….Disturbance," Sakura said as she gasped for air. "With a….small electrical charge I can overwhelm the neurological signals in your body. You…can't control your body anymore Sasuke."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and grimaced. He tried to move his right hand and instead his left arm moved. _Damn_, he thought angrily. _All the signals have been messed up. If she was to attack me now I'd be finished. Wait! She said she used an electrical current to cross my signals. Then another shock to my system should undo it!_

Sasuke then began releasing chidori current throughout his body pouring more energy into his spine. _Oh shit_, Sakura thought as she saw what he was doing. _You really are a genius Sasuke. You already figured out the counter to my move already. Shit. I need to hurry._

As Sasuke poured more and more electricity throughout his nervous system he felt control slowly coming back. Gritting his teeth and fighting through the pain he began to turn around to face Sakura. To his shock he saw Sakura tear away the top left of her shirt to reveal a small purple diamond tattooed on her skin just above her left breast.

_Tsunade-sama never wanted me to use this technique_, Sakura thought to herself. _But it's a good thing I did. _"Creation Rebirth Seal: Release," Sakura said as the diamond began to expand and leak out and cover her entire body. Suddenly she exploded with chakra.

_What_, Sasuke thought. _All of her wounds are healing!? And it looks like she's getting even stronger!? What the hell technique is that!?_ Panicked, Sasuke began to push even more electricity into himself. _Almost there_, he thought.

But before he could finish, a perfectly healed Sakura pounced, punching him several times forcing him back. Again she punched him, and again and again. He could feel himself bruising and ribs cracking under the assault. Still Sasuke remained focused on his chidori.

Sakura's last punch forced Sasuke to slam hard against the far wall, cracking it slightly. He was battered and bruised but was still focusing on releasing the current through his body. Sakura stopped to look at her hands. The electricity and burned away her gloves and her hands were both singed and hurting. "Damn Sasuke," she said. "Your chidori acts as a buffer, reducing the effects of my punches. But I bet if I hit you with everything I have it'll be enough."

Sasuke looked at her wide eyed, knowing she was probably right. "Damn it," he said. "I never should have underestimated her. C'mon! I need to get control back!! C'mon!!"

Sakura ran at Sasuke and reared back ready to hit him as hard as she could. _C'mon_, Sasuke thought. _C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!_ Then, just as Sakura was going to hit Sasuke, he regained control and activated Mangekyo Sharingan.

Seconds before she could hit him, Sakura found herself in the death grip of a large creature seemingly made of spiritual energy. It squeezed her tighter and tighter and she could feel it getting harder to breathe.

"You've never seen this before have you Sakura," Sasuke said. "Behold Susanoo! The true power of the Uchiha! And the reason you are nothing in comparison."

Sakura spit up blood as she felt herself slowly being crushed by Susanoo. Desperate and quickly losing consciousness, Sakura used all of her strength and chakra to spread her arms and slowly began to loosen Susanoo's vice like grip.

_Impossible_, Sasuke thought. _She might actually break free using brute strength alone!_ Sasuke began to concentrate harder and Susanoo's grip tightened and quickly ended Sakura's efforts.

Sakura screamed as she felt herself being crushed and she realized that her chakra was spent. She was quickly losing consciousness and her vision began to go black. Suddenly she felt a charge, a flame seem to flicker to life and for moment she swore she could see Naruto's smiling face.

Sasuke stood in shock as Sakura began to glow with intense chakra. "That chakra," he said. "It's not like the chakra you had before. It looks more like….."

Sakura's head quickly rose and her eyes shown intensity and focus and suddenly she again began to spread her arms and force Susanoo's hand open. Finally it was open enough for her to slip out and she fell to the ground. At the same time the glow of chakra around her faded. As she landed she began to gasp for air and grabbed her right arm which was now broken along with several ribs and perhaps a punctured lung.

_Naruto_, she thought. _His chakra saved me. But I must have used all of it just to get free. I've…I've got nothing left. I can't even walk._

Sasuke yelled and grasped his eye while at the same time Susanoo faded away. _Damn_, he thought. _My vision is blurring. I need to end this. _

Sasuke stood up and looked at Sakura. "You're done Sakura," he said. "I bet you don't have the energy to move right now."

Suddenly a voice came from the nearby shadows that said, "Which means this pointless exercise is over." Out of the shadows stepped Madara. "I'm not sure why you decided to go through such a thing when you could have killed her in a much easier way. But it's over now. Finish her so we can get going. There are other things to be done."

"What makes you think you have the right to order me or question my methods Madara," Sasuke said angrily. "But I think you're right. It is time. Did you pick up Karin?"

"Yes of course," Madara said impatiently. "But honestly I don't see what value she has for you. She seems useless."

"I don't care if you see it or not," Sasuke said as he grabbed a large log from a corner and slowly made his way to the campfire that was now very low.

"Sasuke," Sakura said between heavy breaths. "Why? If all you wanted to do was kill me why bring me to your base? Why insist on fighting me alone?"

Sasuke looked at the flames for a long moment. Finally without looking at her he said, "Closure. You and Naruto are the only bonds I have left to my old life. Recently I was able to sever my bonds with Naruto. But to be honest, I don't think I fully did with you. I had to prove to myself that I could be as ruthless as I need to be."

"You're a fool Sasuke," Sakura said, "If you think your quest for revenge is for all of the Uchiha. You're a blind fool! You just want revenge for yourself. You're a selfish idiot if you think otherwise."

Sasuke stared at the fire. "Maybe you're right. Oh, and another thing, this isn't our base. I brought you here because I wanted this to be where we fought. And I wanted it to be your tomb."

Sasuke then dropped the log onto the flames and then activated Mangekyo Sharingan and used Amaterasu to light the log. As the blaze grew high Sakura saw what he meant. The ceiling was covered in paper bombs.

"Sasuke," Sakura said. "Don't do this."

Sasuke then walked over to Madara and looked at Sakura with a cold stare. "It's already done Sakura," he said. "I know you're scared. But you won't be alone in the next world for long. Naruto will join you soon." Sasuke and Madara began to fade away as Sakura desperately tried to move.

"Sasuke!" she yelled.

"Good bye Sakura…" Sasuke said he raised his hand ready to snap his fingers and release the explosives.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she tried in vein to get to her feet.

"….I hope…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" She screamed.

"….that you never forgive me." Sasuke said as he snapped his fingers.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled one last time.

_Meanwhile – Just outside_

Anko and Yamato breathed heavily. They were scared and bruised from their fight with Jugo who still stood between them and getting to the mountain. "This guy is a monster," Anko said. _I may have to use my curse mark to beat this guy_, she thought.

"We need to hurry and beat this guy so we can get to the mountain and Sakura," Yamato yelled.

Suddenly they felt a deep shiver coming from the mountain followed by an incredible explosion. Yamato and Anko watched in horror as the mountain began to crumble behind them. "No," Yamato whispered in complete shock.

Jugo turned to look as the mountain fall in on itself, crushing everything within. He then nonchalantly looked back to Yamato and Anko and said, "It would seem you no longer have a reason to go to this mountain."

_Meanwhile – Sunagakure Prisons _

Naruto was resting on a mat in his small cell. A few feet away Shikamaru slept. Suddenly Naruto got up with a start. He slowly sat still on the mat and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he stood up and looked out of the small barred window. The only words he said was, 'Sakura."

End of Chapter Seventeen

Next Time: Choices


	18. Choices

_INTRODUCTION_

Thanks for returning to the Chronicles! As alwats i like to begin by saying i don't own Naruto.

* * *

_THANK YOU_

A special thanks to all those who reviewed my latest chapter: GravenImage; Vorgonaz; R3Galia; Maxslayer10; MegaF0nz; Kushina's Truth of Hell; Maliousdei; Sayona13; Foxsage; Michael the Archangel; Silent Bunshin; Sasuke K.

* * *

_REPLIES_

**GravenImage**: Glad you liked it.

**Vorgonaz**: Glad you liked the action and drama of the last chapter. The drama especially was something I wanted to get right. Sasuke's Susanoo has yet to be complete in the Manga. And long reviews are not a problem at all.

**R3galia**: It's coming out now. :)

**maxslayer10**: One word: Thanks. :P Glad everything worked for you there. I think at this point I've nailed th personalities of the characters. Hopefully I'll be able to stay on course.

**Kushina's**: Yeah it was kinda short. Only cuz I kinda answered your questions in the replies prior and to give any more would give too much of the plot going forward. :P Hope you don't mind. Depressing? I don't see it that way. I saw it as a triumph of Sakura **finally** showing her strength and that she can hang with the big boys. If that was her final moments then it was one to be proud of in my book. Will Chronicles become The Dark Knight II? Only time will tell. Lol

**Maliousdei**: Can't wait to read what you come up with. No one has plot armour in my story. Everyone is expendable. It's like watching 24 (the show if you're familiar).

**Sayona13**: Not even the awesome power of Oprah can stop me!! No one can!! Except maybe my mom. -.- Glad you liked Sasuke vs Sakura. I really wanted to highlight her growth. Seeing as so many choose not to do so. Kishi included unfortunately. BTW, 25!! Now I sir have the record!! :P

**Foxsage**: Thanks for the quick review. And Peace to you my friend.

**Michael**: Hmmm, an interesting concept. It would definatly make for an interesting read. But considering I'm trying for a more realistic story I'm not sure how realistic it would be to have Naruto suddenly succumb to even the evil of the Juubi. But thanks dude. And don't worry this fic is getting darker. That I can guarantee.

**Silent Bunshin**: Short? This was one of the longest chapters I've ever written in either book?! Awwww, now I'm depressed. :(.............Ok I just had some Kool Aid, I'm happy again. Can't be sad after drinking some Kool Aid. :)

**Sasuke K**: Thanks dude.

* * *

Ok, so here is chapter 18 of my fic. So you know next week will be the final chapter of Book 2. After which this story will be on hiatus for a few months. Sorry. **Please** remember to **review** my story. Thanks for stopping by!

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Eighteen: Choices

_Kumogakure – Office of the Raikage – Early Afternoon_

The Raikage sat in his office with several of his advisors as they covered several issues regarding the ongoing war. "So Lord Raikage," one grey haired man said. "Two of our units in the Land of Grass indicate they engaged and defeated a large unit of Konoha shinobi while taking minimal loses. They are slowly making their way to the target. However we have lost contact with our Red Two Unit out in the Land of Sound. We dispatched scouts to locate them but we fear they were killed at this point."

"I see," the Raikage said as he considered his options. "Do we have any other units rested and ready to go?"

"Yes," the advisor said, "Units Black Three and Blue One can move at any time. Where would you like them placed?"

"Send Black Three along with the scouts to the Land of Sound," The Raikage said. If Red Two has been killed or captured by Konoha they will need to be replaced immediately anyway. Send Unit Blue One out to the North Eastern borders of Konoha. I want everything shored up there in time for our final invasion."

The Raikage then looked towards one of his other advisors, a short heavy man with dark skin and a bulbous nose. "Tell me Gintama," he asked, "how goes it with Sunagakure?"

Gintama shook his head and frowned. "Not well my Lord. With so much of our resources committed to crushing Konoha we are not faring as well against Suna. Fortunately at this point Suna's forces against us has been sparing at best. I believe you were right in your assumption that their Kazekage's heart isn't in this war. Hopefully we can continue to hold them off but if that were to change and they attack us hard, I can guarantee nothing."

The Raikage sat forward in his chair and seemed prepared to answer when they heard a knock at his door. "Come in," the Raikage said and as it opened Omoi walked in and immediately dropped to one knee.

"My apologies for the intrusion Lord Raikage," he said, "but we just received word I believe you should be made aware of. Our scouts out near Iwagakure have reported a large military force was dispatched this morning from the village."

Immediately the Raikage and the others in the room grew tense. The room filled with the low whispers of the advisors as the spoke. "Have you any idea how large an army has been dispatched or to where they may be headed," the Raikage asked.

"At this point it is too soon to tell where their headed my Lord," Omoi said. "But our men have indicated they believe it to be the majority of Iwakagaure's army."

Hearing this threw the room into near chaos as theories where thrown about by the advisors anywhere from Iwagakure deciding to close and secure it's borders due to the war to Iwagakure joining forces with one of their two enemy countries.

Realizing he needed to say something to calm his people the Raikage stood up. "Listen," he said, "at this point there is no point in jumping to conclusions. As Gintama here suggested for all we know Iwagakure has sent its forces out to secure its borders for fear that our war spill out to their lands.

"However," he continued, "if they have indeed joined with one of our enemies we will meet them with the full force of our army! We will crush them!"

"But our armies are already thin," one panicked advisor said, "If Iwagakure has decided to attack us now it could prove devastating!"

"Calm yourselves," The Raikage said in a seemingly impatient tone. "We are Kumogakure. We have the strongest army in the entire ninja world. If the worst comes we will persevere. Now if you would please, I need time alone to consider things."

The Raikages' advisors looked at each other warily and rose to their feet and began to file out the door. Omoi rose to his feet and turned to leave when the Raikage said, "Not you Omoi. I want you to stay a moment."

Once the advisors had left and the door shut the Raikage walked around the desk to the window. For long moment he stared out the window at the village below. His hands were clasped behind him and he stood rigid like that of a soldier.

"Tell me Omoi," he asked, "how is my brother? It's been years since I've been able to talk with him. He's a bit of a dumbass but I must admit that I miss him."

Omoi knew now that the Raikage was more troubled than he let on earlier. Years ago, when attacked by Akatsuki, his brother had faked his own death. Of course, the Raikage eventually learned the truth of this but instead of exposing his brothers lie he decided that may be beast to continue the ruse. It would allow him to finally hide his brother away and out of danger while dealing with the Akatsuki menace. But doing so would mean not seeing his brother….ever….for fear of the lie being exposed.

The Raikage and his brother were legendary for their arguments that would often come to blows. But few knew that during times of great stress or when a great decision had to be made it was to his brother the Raikage would turn for advice. Now that source was gone. And now during these times all the Raikage could do was think of his brother and wonder what his advice would be.

"You know Haichibi-sama my Lord," Omoi said. "He is as high strung as usual. He also spends his time working on his stupid songs and he even finds time to train surprisingly."

The Raikage laughed a little when thinking of him but his smile faded quickly. "I was hoping to handle this without bringing my brother into this. Perhaps I was naïve to think I could destroy Akatsuki and win a war all on my own. My near sightedness in this situation may have brought us to a desperate situation. But what is done cannot be undone."

Looking to Omoi with a dark expression the Raikage said, "Send word to my brother of what has been happening. Inform him that if Iwagakure has chosen to enter this war we will have no choice, but to call on his assistance."

_Meanwhile – Kirigakure – Office of the Mizukage_

Madara stood in the large room inspecting the items on the small medical table. The room was large with tons of shelves lining the walls. On the shelves were lines of jars containing eyes floating in liquid. The room was lit with a few candles giving the place a cold sterile feeling.

Madara stood inspecting one of the eyes when Zetsu rose from the ground. "Lord Madara," he said. "I've received word from the outpost in the Land of Sound that three intruders infiltrated the base. Apparently they were from Konoha."

Madara looked at Zetsu with a look of concern, "Were they able to find out what that place truly is? Were they able to escape?"

"At this time I haven't heard anything from the Out Post," Zetsu said. "From what our spy has learned Muramasa may have lost control of the Biju and slaughtered everyone, even our own people."

"I see," Madara said. "Perhaps it was too much to expect someone like Muramasa to be able to control a Biju. I want you to head there immediately and find out what's going on."

"Of course my Lord," Zetsu said. "My Lord where is Sasuke? I was under the impression he would be remaining here until his next mission."

"He went to go see his brother," Madara said. "In fact he went to go get something from his brother."

_Kirigakure – Office of the Mizukage – Medical Ward - Several Hours ago_

_Madara looked at Sasuke with slight amazement at what he'd just said. Sasuke was sitting on a medical table as Karin worked to heal him. "I'm sorry Sasuke," Madara said, "but what did you just say?"_

"_I want you to implant Itachi's eyes into mine," Sasuke said._

"_I knew your eyesight had begun to fail you Sasuke," Madara said with a hint of surprise, "but I never thought it was this bad already. You told me for years you weren't interested in such a thing."_

"_Things change Madara," Sasuke said. "The truth is my fight with Sakura has shown me something. It's shown me that no matter what I do Naruto always stands in my way. Even during that fight he was there. To destroy Konoha I first have to destroy Naruto. And to destroy Naruto I will need to be at full power. It won't be as easy as it was next time."_

_Madara looked at him silently for a while. "Ok," he said finally, "I can have everything ready for the procedure within two hours."_

"_No," Sasuke said. "There's one last thing I need to get from my brother first. Once Karin is finished healing my wounds I'll be heading to his grave sight."_

"_All right then," Madara said, "I'll be ready when you return, Sasuke."_

_Kirigakure – Office of the Mizukage – Now_

"I see," Zetsu said. "You must be quite pleased with the turn of events Lord Madara. Sasuke has come around quicker than you expected."

"Yes," Madara said smiling, "I must admit his turn around was so sudden it surprised even me." Madara gently put the eyes back in the liquid container and sealed it. _They're ready_, he thought as he looked at them. _Itachi, all that you have fought to prevent will come to pass regardless. And Sasuke will accomplish it while staring through your eyes._ He then placed the container back on the empty space on the shelf.

Madara then picked up his mask and put it back on. "Once Sasuke has Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan I will be able to begin the final phase of my plans. That said, I should see about setting the other wheel into motion."

"You mean the Nine Tails," Zetsu asked. "I don't see why you should do such a thing when I could easily handle it myself."

"No," Madara said, "going to him in person would be too dangerous for you. He's too strong. Besides, I've been anxious to do this since he was able to defeat Nagato. You head to the Sound. I will speak to Uzumaki Naruto myself."

_Meanwhile - Sunagakure – Office of the Kazekage_

"Gaara," Temari screamed as she slammed open the door to his office. 'I'm tired of you giving me the runaround and avoiding me!"

Suddenly Temari came to a halt as she saw Kankuro, Baki and Matsuri staring back at her. Gaara was seated at his desk and didn't answer her. Regaining her nerve she continued, "Well? You plan to tell me what the hell you're doing imprisoning Shikamaru and Naruto?!"

"Baki, Matsuri," Gaara said, "Give me moment. I'd like to speak to my brother and sister in private if that's ok."

Baki and Matsuri rose to their feet and walked out. Matsuri looked sadly at Temari. Her face said she understood her frustration. As Matsuri closed the door behind her Kankuro spoke up. "What the hell is wrong with you," he said. "Sister or not you have no right to burst in here like that! Gaara is still the Kazekage and deserves your respect!"

"Please Kankuro," Temari said angrily. She then turned to Gaara who leaned back in his seat with his arms folded and stared intently at Temari. Temari then said, "Save that shit for someone who gives a damn! I want an explanation! Why the hell would you betray you're friends like this Gaara!?"

"Stop it Temari," Kankuro yelled as he stood in front of Temari to block her view. "Do you think this something Gaara wants to do?! You think doing this is easy for him?!"

"Enough," Gaara said as he silenced his siblings. Kankuro stood aside as Gaara rose to his feet. Temari walked passed Kankuro who was still visibly upset. "Who am I to you Temari?"

"Look Gaara I don't have patience for your stupid riddles," Temari said. "Obviously you're my little brother."

"Right," Gaara said. "And as your brother you expect a certain level of compassion from me and a willingness to protect your heart."

Temari seemed like she was ready to say something but instead remained quiet. "But I am not just your brother," Gaara said, "I am also the Kazekage of the Sand. And the thousands of citizens here expect me to protect their lives and their interests. I owe it to them to make them feel protected; to feel safe."

"You and I both know I had no interest in starting this war," Gaara said, "but the murder of a high ranking and well loved official I could not ignore. Yet despite that, I've made every effort I can to hold off on full scale battle because I've been, behind the scenes trying to find a diplomatic end to this conflict which hasn't been easy. And when I heard Naruto had awakened, in the back of my mind, I hoped he could find a way where I couldn't."

"But instead he came here," Gaara continued, "and even though my first instinct would be to pardon him I couldn't, because Naruto himself is the one accused of killing Koga. How would it look to our people if I, the person tasked with placing the needs of Suna first, instead choose to protect my friend? Naruto put me in an impossible position."

"If that's the real reason you put them in prison then why did you try to kill Naruto," Temari asked. "I mean you tried to bury him alive!"

"That had nothing to do with his innocence or guilt," Gaara said. "I needed to see for myself if Naruto was mentally prepared for what lies ahead. When he faces Sasuke he won't be facing an old friend. But an enemy that will won't hesitate to destroy him and everything he stands for. Unless Naruto is ready to do what is necessary, unless he has the resolution to take life I fear he will fail"

"But what about Shikamaru," she said. "Why would you go so far as to arrest him? You know he was not reported to be in Kumo during the incident."

"True," Gaara said, "But if I hadn't arrested him for this then my other options were to either detain him as a prisoner of war which would separate them and ensure he couldn't assist Naruto in the trial or banish him from my land outright."

"Don't you see Temari," Kankuro said, "by arresting Shikamaru along with Naruto, Gaara has ensured that Naruto will have help in his trial."

"But," Temari said, "They have no proof to free them. And Krolik will try everything to bury them. They don't stand a chance. And if they're found guilty…."

Kankuro walked up to Temari and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Shikamaru will find a way to get them out of this Temari," he said. "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say Kankuro," Temari said as she turned to leave. "Alright Gaara, have it your way. But you'd better be right on this one." As Temari opened the door to leave she stopped. Without turning she asked, "Gaara, when you fought Naruto, you said you did it to test if he is ready. Well is he? Can he beat Sasuke? Can he bring an end to Akatsuki?"

Gaara stared at Temari for a short while. Then he said, "As he is now? No. If he faces Sasuke now, he will die."

Without another word Temari left, closing the door behind her.

_Later that night – Sunagakure Prisons_

Shikamaru paced up and down in front of their cell. Sitting on his thin mat up against the far wall Naruto looked at him with slight amusement. "Is there a reason you're pacing up and down like that Shikamaru," Naruto asked.

"Me," Shikamaru asked mockingly. "Oh no I'm just doing this for my health. It's not like we have a major problem here or anything!"

"Look Shikamaru," Naruto said, "I know things aren't going too well for us right now, but I'll figure this out. Look on the bright side."

"The bright side," Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto, "Ok, fine. Sure we may be in a hostile village and on trial for a murder we didn't commit. And yes we don't have any evidence to help free us. But look at the bright side; at least we have are own bucket!!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Not exactly what I meant Shikamaru," he said. "By the way I'm going to have to use that bucket soon soooo……"

"Now is really not the time for jokes Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I've been going over different strategies of how we can get out of this but right now the only one that would work is to fight our way out. And I'm assuming that isn't an option."

Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head. "Of course not," Shikamaru said. "Anyway, what's up with you? You've seemed distracted all day. Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "No," he said, "I guess I'm just a little tired. I'm still not at full strength yet." Shikamaru nodded slightly and turned away. Naruto then looked out the window sadly. _I hope that's all this is_, he thought. _I hope I'm wrong._

Suddenly they heard the scrape of keys in the cell door and the door slowly swung open. One of the guards, who seemed unusually nervous entered the room followed by a cloaked figure. "Please hurry," the guard said to the cloaked figure, "We won't have much time. Five minutes at the most." The guard then quickly closed the door leaving the person alone with Shikamaru and Naruto.

The person then pulled back the hood and much to Shikamaru's and Naruto's surprise it was Temari. Without a word Temari ran to Shikamaru. The two embraced and kissed deeply and passionately as they momentarily forgot they were not alone.

After a moment or so a red faced Naruto coughed slightly and the pair broke their embrace. A now equally red faced Shikamaru turned to Naruto and smiled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that Naruto," he said, "guess we got a little carried away."

"Right," Naruto said, "So I take it you Temari are the connection Shikamaru has on the inside?"

"Yep," Temari said with a smile. "Anyway we don't have much time. Come, I've made arrangements to get you two out of here! I was able to get hold of your gear and if we follow a path I know of we can be at the borders by sunrise."

"Temari," Shikamaru said, "are you nuts?! You can't help us escape! You'd be come an enemy of Suna! I doubt even your brother could protect you from punishment!"

"I know," she responded, "which is why I'm going with you! I'm not going to let you go through with this trial. My brother may have faith that you'll find a way but I'm not willing to take that chance! So lets go!"

"I'm sorry Temari," Naruto said, "But I can't go with you. I came here to right things between Suna and Konoha and end this war. I can't run now. So, I'm sorry but I'm staying."

Temari looked at Naruto for a moment. "Fine," she said, "If you want to stay it's your funeral. But I won't let Shikamaru die for your stupidity! Let's go Shikamaru."

For a moment Shikamaru stared at Temari then back at Naruto and again to Temari. "It's alright Shikamaru," Naruto said, "This is my fight after all and there's no need to put yourself in danger. You should go."

"No," Shikamaru said. "I'm sorry Temari but I'll be staying as well. Naruto is my friend and comrade. And even though he's crazy for staying here I can't abandon him now."

"You're insane," Temari screamed. "You guys don't stand a chance in a trial against Krolik! And if found guilty you'll be put to death!" It was then for the first time Shikamaru saw tears in Temari's eyes.

Lifting her chin and looking into her eyes Shikamaru said, "No we won't. You think after all the shit Naruto and I have been through in our lives that we're going to die like that? No way. We'll find a way. I have faith in Naruto and I need you to have faith in me."

"Besides," Naruto said, "despite what you may think I actually have a plan. Once we get in front of Gaara and the others we'll prove our innocence. So don't worry Temari."

"See," Shikamaru said with a bright smile, "Naruto has a plan! Everything will be fine. And before you know it it'll be ShikaTem all the way again right!"

Temari wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Shikamaru gently. "Fine," she said, "If that's the way you want it I guess I have no choice. I still think your crazy though. But I'll have faith in your plan Naruto. But I warn you if you get Shikamaru killed, facing execution will be the least of your problems."

Naruto backed up and smiled nervously at Temari as she placed the hood back over her head and turned to leave. As she opened the door she said, "Oh and one more thing Shikamaru, never refer to us as ShikaTem again. That's just fucking stupid."

As the door closed Shikamaru walked over to wall next to Naruto and slumped to the floor where Naruto now sat. Breathing deeply and with his eyes closed he asked, "You don't have a plan do you Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope," he said.

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "Great," he said, "just great."

_Meanwhile – Just outside_

On the roof of the building just next door to the prisons and hidden in the shadows Gaara stood as he watched the hooded figure he knew was his sister, sneak out of the prison and run down the street.

From the moment she left him earlier today he felt she would try to do something. In his heart he knew she may try to break them out but hoped she wouldn't. He would hate to do what he knew he must if she had tried. He was relieved to see her leave alone just as she came. "Naruto," he whispered. "I hope you know what the hell you're doing."

_Later that Night_

Naruto slept on his mat but not soundly. He tossed and turned with nightmares that tormented him. Suddenly his eyes opened only to see blood red skies. As he rose he saw he was lying on dying grass. To his amazement he looked down to see he was standing on the edge of bluff looking at two large familiar statues. "The Valley of the End," he said to himself, "What the hell is going on here?"

It was then he heard a voice behind him. "Sorry for bringing here without notice." Naruto turned and to his shock stood Madara. "But I thought it time we meet in person so to speak," Madara said. "Uzumaki, let's you and I have a chat."

End of Chapter Eighteen

Net Time: A Declaration of War


	19. Declaration of War

_WELCOME_

Thank you for coming back to this chapter of New Dawn. As always I begin by saying I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_THANK YOU_

A speacial thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter: GravenImage, Silentwhistle, aej1085, vorgonaz, Sasuke K, Kushina's Truth of Hell, Buzzbumble, animefan669, Silent Bunshin, theloverofanime.

* * *

_RESPONCES_

**GravenImage:** Expecting to hear from Sakura? Considering her situation are you sure you'll be hearing from her again? :) Wondering What Madara wants? Well, you are about to find out.

**Silentwhistle:** Lol, TBH the reason I mentioned the word ShikaTem, was because I hate using those first anme mixes. I just think it's stupid so I had Temari comment on them. I fully knew Shikamaru would never use it. i don't really see Naruto as retarded. He is someone like Superman, he has the same ideology. He's the supreme optimist and good guy. But there will be some deviations between my Naruto and the canon version.

**aej1085:** Thanks.

**Vorgonaz:** I'm glad you like the Shikamaru / Naruto relationship. For me Shikamaru is the perfect male friend for Naruto and i like to highlight thier sitcom-like relationship. And you're right, in a way it does resemble Naruto and Jiraiya. I try not to over use the word "troublesome" for Shika as I don't want it to become annoying. TBH, even in the canon he really doesn't say it as much either.

**Sasuke K:** Glad you liked it.

**Kushina's: **Well, I like a good romance from time to time. It can make things interesting. Shikamaru and Temari have always been more mature than the others so it would make sence that thier relationship is has matured beyond childishness.

**Buzzbumble:** Naruto is a hero, an optimist. He is like superman where he feels he can save everyone without taking a life. He believes in the happy ending. It agrivating but he is who he is.

**Animefan669: **Thanks

**Silent Bunshin:** Yep, I'm really trying to keep the tension up. But the tension will get higher as the stakes increase as well.

**theloverofanime:** Dude, I know all to well about PC trouble. Glad yours is fixed. No, Gaara is doing what he is doing because of duty. He would like nothing more than to set Naruto free. Glad you liked the Shikatem moment, it was something I wanted to d for a long time. And yes, Sasuke is a power whore. Lol.

* * *

_MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR_

Ok, so I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who has read both Books I and II, as well as those who have added me to thier alerts and favorites and took the time to review chapters. As you know this is the last chapter of Book Two. Yay, I did it momma!! Your baby boy did it!! *Sob**sob*

Ok, enough of that, please read after this chapter to see a brief synopsis of what to expect in Book Three which I will begin to release approximately in _mid to late June._ Sorry but I do need a rest.

I'll also be working on a couple other projects including re-starting Blade of the Shinigami and perhaps one or two Naruto One Shots. Please see my profile for updates on any new work. I also plan to release a sneak preview of book 3 on my profile page as well so be on the look out for that. I also plan to review both books and edit them to improve the overall quality.

Once again thank you all and** please** remember to **review** this chapter as well as feel free to share your thoughts on Book II and the story as a whole. Your thoughts are welcome.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book Two: New Dawn

Chapter Nineteen: A Declaration of War

_Sunagakure Prisons_

Naruto stood slack jawed as he looked upon the man he has chased and who has chased him for three years, the man who now controlled the movements of Sasuke. "You," Naruto said, "what did you do to me? Where did you take me?!"

"I haven't taken you anywhere," Madara said. "You're still asleep. Safe and sound in a Suna prison cell. This place is a place the Nine Tails created within your own dreams in order for us to talk."

"You want to talk," Naruto asked as he crouched like a tiger ready to pounce.

Madara put both his hands up and said, "Calm down Uzumaki. As I've said I only came to talk to you. Besides you can't hurt me here anyway."

"Fine, we can talk," Naruto said, "after I've broken every bone in your body!" Naruto then leapt at Madara and threw a flurry of punches and kicks. Madara was forced to keep moving back as he expertly blocked and avoided every attack Naruto used. Finally one of Naruto's punches landed, hitting Madara squarely in the jaw. Before Madara could recover Naruto followed his punch with another and another and then kicked Madara in the stomach causing him to fall on his back.

Suddenly Naruto heard Madara's voice behind him. "Very nice combo Naruto," he said as a shocked Naruto turned to see Madara right behind him. "You've improved since I last saw you."

Before Naruto could react Madara punched him in the stomach with so much force that he was launched into the air and slammed into several trees, shattering through them. Naruto then slammed hard into a large boulder that nearly broke from the force.

Slowly, Naruto got to his feet. His body ached and his head was reeling. But seeing Madara standing several yards away just watching him made Naruto's anger rise again. Fighting through the pain Naruto ran at Madara who made no effort to move. "You bastard," Naruto screamed as he reached him.

Madara made no effort to dodge or block as Naruto attacked and Naruto hit him hard in the face with his right hand. He then followed up with another left and right and was hitting him so hard Naruto's own hands ached. He then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the face that forced Madara to fall back.

Much to Naruto's amazement Madara paused in mid air and simply bent back into a standing position and stared at Naruto. For a moment Naruto just stared at him, unsure how to proceed. As he tried to punch him again Madara caught his fist and spun him around so Naruto's back was to the edge of the cliff. Madara then pulled Naruto towards him and using his free arm, elbowed Naruto in the sternum.

The force of the blow launched Naruto of the side of the cliff and down into the water causing a large splash that rose all the way back to the summit of the cliff.

After a few minutes Naruto's hand rose for out of the water and he slowly pulled himself, coughing and choking out on water, back to the surface. As Naruto looked up he saw Madara standing over him. Naruto then looked to his left and just under the surface of the water was a body floating. As he looked closer he saw that the dead body floating there was in fact his own.

Naruto yelled and lurched back in shock at seeing the dead and discolored body as it floated nearby. Suddenly he felt his hand and feet sink back into the water and the water itself hardened into a sticky substance. Naruto tried to free himself, pulling as hard as he could but found himself stuck. "What is this," Naruto asked.

"My apologies Naruto," Madara said, "But I see I have no choice but to restrain you. I came here to talk and I can't do that with you acting this way. Contacting you like this takes considerable effort and the effects won't last long."

Naruto tried to pull free one last time before realizing that it was in fact futile. "Alright," he said, "I guess I don't really have a choice. What do you want?"

"I came here because I wanted to know what your fascination with Uchiha Sasuke is. Why do you chase after him like you do?"

"Hmpf," Naruto said, "That's a fairly obvious answer. Sasuke is my friend. I made a promise to bring him home."

"If you knew the truth about Sasuke I wonder how loyal to him you'd be then," Madara asked. "Allow me to tell you first the reason he has chosen this path."

"Damn you," Naruto yelled, "I already know the reason. It's because of you and Orochimaru and Itachi! You fucked with his head!"

"You are mistaken boy," Madara said, "Perhaps its best I begin at the beginning; with the true reason for Sasuke's current state. Let me tell you about Uchiha Itachi."

_Konoha – Home of Tsunade – Late Night_

Tsunade padded from her bathroom towards her bedroom. As she arrived she yawned and stretched. She then pulled back the bedding and prepared to lay down for a long and well deserved rest. As she covered herself and closed her eyes she heard a light tapping coming from her living room window. Tsunade sighed deeply. "Damn it," she said, "whatever this is about it better damned well be important!"

Grabbing her robe, Tsunade made her way to her living room and saw that it was a small messenger bird sitting on the window sill tapping on the window. Tsunade opened the window and the bird immediately flew inside and landed on the perch on the far corner of the room.

Tsunade quickly removed the note from the side of its leg and opened it. "This is from Yamato," she whispered to herself as she began to read it. Suddenly she felt her legs go weak and she reached out for the nearby seat for fear that she would fall. She read the note again just to ensure she wasn't dreaming and then for a long moment she merely stared out ahead of her, slack jawed.

As the piece of paper slipped from her fingers she could feel the tears coming from her eyes. Tsunade then sat alone, in the dark with her hand to her face and cried.

_Meanwhile – Sunagakure Prisons – Within Naruto's Mind_

"You're lying!" Naruto screamed as he looked at Madara. He then smiled and said, "You must be really getting desperate Madara to bring me to this place and make up these lies. I must really be getting close to stopping you once and for all."

"It is the truth Naruto," Madara said, "Itachi died for Sasuke's sake. Everything he had done was for his brother and Konoha's protection. And you know what? Sasuke knows this as well. He's known it for many years now."

"Impossible," Naruto said, "if Sasuke knows that he was wrong about his brother then why would he join the group his brother died for him to stop!? Why didn't he come home!?"

Madara laughed as he heard Naruto. "You think that you understand Sasuke don't you Naruto," he said. "But you don't understand him at all. Sasuke is an avenger. He cannot see beyond his vengeance. It was gamble you know; allowing him to join Akatsuki. With someone like that you can never tell what he'll do. Often I expect him to pick up and leave, yet of his own free will did he join Akatsuki and chooses to stay. Whether you wish to believe it or not, Sasuke truly is one of us."

"I don't understand," Naruto said, "Why has Sasuke decided to choose revenge?"

"He didn't really have much of a choice," Madara said, "It is the destiny and curse of the Uchiha."

Naruto then looked at Madara. "Curse," he asked. "What are you talking about?"

Madara looked off to the right and to Naruto's amazement the water next to him turned red and began to bubble. Then out of the water, rose the Nine Tailed Fox. It was lying on its belly, tied by massive chains to keep it from moving. Even its mouth was chained to prevent it from talking. The Nine Tails sat staring at Madara full of pure hate.

Madara walked over and touched the Biju on the nose and said, "Surely the Nine Tails has told you about its origins and The Sage of the Six Paths. Well, this is where our curse began. On his deathbed the Sage bequeathed his youngest son with the title as his successor. The eldest, believing he should have been chosen attacked his brother. In the end they went their separate ways and their descendants, the Senju and the Uchiha continued their feud."

"In time the feud was passed from generation to generation, until it reached to me and my greatest rival and man I most admired, Senju Hashirama. Don't you see Naruto, though you don't carry the blood of the Senju I can see that you carry their fire. I can see how much you are like Hashirama, which is why you two have been fated to take this path. Where the two of you will oppose each other and one of you will die."

"That's not going to happen," Naruto yelled, "I have no intention of killing Sasuke and I know he'd never do something like that! I can help him! You'll see!"

Madara shook his head. "Still you fail to understand. Sasuke is not the person you once knew. He has taken all the hate, anger and rage of the Uchiha and he has focused it on one objective…..the complete annihilation of the Leaf. Naruto, because his goal is in direct opposition to your goal you two are destined to fight to the death, because it is only death that can stop either of you."

"You're not fooling me Madara," Naruto said, "You don't give a damn about Sasuke's cause. You're just using him so you can get your hands on all of the tailed beasts and then use them to summon the Jyubi!"

Madara just looked at Naruto for a moment and then looked at the Kyubi. "Ah," he said, "So you told Naruto about my plans have you?" Madara then took his hand off the Kyubi and it turned black like shadow. It then rose up into the sky and was absorbed into the moon high above.

Naruto looked on in awe as he saw the sky around the moon turn black like someone had spilled ink around it. The darkness began to slowly spread as it consumed the sky. And to Naruto's amazement he saw some of the darkness begin to take the shape of a large creature.

"Naruto," Madara said, "you think you can convince Sasuke to stop just as you did Nagato? You honestly believe you can stop him before he takes his revenge on all of Konoha? But the truth is you are already too late, Sasuke's vengeance has already begun."

Naruto looked at Madara in disbelief. "What are you talking about Madara," Naruto yelled. "What did Sasuke do?!"

_Meanwhile – In the Land of the Sound_

Muramasa sat in the large metallic room as several ninja worked on the panels in front of him. "How long," he said impatiently, "How long before this place is ready!?"

One of the ninja nervously turned to face him and said, "Unfortunately due to the death of many of our men we are behind schedule. However, we should have this facility up and running in six to eight days time."

Suddenly, without warning Muramasa appeared in front of the ninja. He moved so fast it appeared as if he had teleported. Muramasa stabbed the ninja in the heart. "Not good enough," he whispered into the dying man's ear. As the ninja's limp body fell at Muramasa's feet he said, "I want this place ready in five days, no less. Do you understand!?"

Terrified, all the remaining ninja said yes and quickly returned to work. "How do you expect them to finish this place in time if you keep killing them, Muramasa?" Muramasa turned to see Zetsu rising from the floor behind him.

"Lord Zetsu," Madara said. "My apologies, but at times it is necessary to make an example out of one of them to maintain order."

"Hmmm," Zetsu said, "It looks more to me like an excuse to kill for your enjoyment. Are you certain you have control of the Biju?"

"Yes of course lord," Muramasa said, "I am in complete control."

"Then why is it I receive word that you slaughtered dozens of our own men in your attempt to capture three lone ninja," Zetsu asked.

"A necessary sacrifice," Muramasa said, "They were more powerful than I anticipated. So I was forced to unleash the Two Tails."

"I see," Zetsu said. "But Madara is not pleased that your reckless actions have caused a delay. I would suggest you speed things up here and be more thoughtful of your actions. So tell me, what became of the three shinobi?"

It was then Muramasa smiled wickedly.

_Meanwhile_

Neji slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that despite the fact his eyes were open everything was still in complete darkness. Where ever he was, there was no light. For the first few moments Neji considered that perhaps he had died and this nothing was in fact the after life.

No, he couldn't be dead, he thought to himself. He was in far too much pain to be dead. His eyes and head throbbed and his body ached. Even breathing was excruciating. As he tried to get up he felt a sharp pain in his knee and it quickly buckled under him causing him to fall. _Shit,_ he thought. _My knee is broken._ Neji moaned in pain and couldn't believe how different his own voice sounded, how devoid of life.

Then Neji heard a voice coming from somewhere nearby. "Neji? Neji, is that you? Are you awake?" Despite how raspy the voice sounded Neji could tell it was Kiba. "Yeah Kiba," Neji said, "I'm awake. How are you and where's Lee?"

"I'm pretty busted up," Kiba responded. "My left arm is broken and I've got at least six broken ribs. Luckily none of them seem to have punctured my lungs. Plus my eye, I lost it. From what I can tell I regained consciousness several hours ago, but I can't figure how long I've been out. It could be hours, could be days. Lee hasn't woken up yet though. From what I can tell he has a concussion and some broken bones and bruises. Plus that stab wound needs proper care."

"Damn," Neji said, "What about Akamaru? Is he in here?'

"No," Kiba said, "I don't know where he is or if he's even alive. I don't get it though. Why would they save us? Why would they take us captive?."

"Interrogation maybe," Neji said. "There could be a number of reasons. Right now we should just be happy to be alive."

"Hard to be happy in this situation,' Kiba said, "we're really up against it here Neji. We're prisoners of war and we're all to beat up to fight our way out. What do we do?"

"We wait," Neji said. "We wait and we heal. And hopefully an opportunity will present itself. Until then the best thing we can do is rest."

Neji leaned back on the cold, hard, metallic ground and as a wave of exhaustion hit him. Despite knowing he needed to remain awake, he couldn't fight it and once again drifted into sleep.

_Meanwhile – Sunagakure Prisons – Within Naruto's mind_

"No way," Naruto said as he looked at the water. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. Despite himself he was shaking. "Sasuke," Naruto said, "He wouldn't…Sasuke would never hurt Sakura!"

"How naïve" Madara said, "Sasuke's purpose is the destruction of Konoha. Did you think that she would be spared his wrath?"

Madara then walked closer to Naruto who just kept staring at the water. "You know," Madara said, "I tried to stop him. I told him that he should just make it quick. But he said no. He said, that he had to prove to himself that he had truly let go of his past. So he made her suffer. And in the end do you know what her last words were Naruto? She called out your name, just before being buried by a mountain."

Naruto then lunged at Madara with all his might, trying to tear free of his bonds. His eyes were wild and filled with tears. He screamed a nearly inhuman scream as he struggled to break free. Madara bent down to his level and remained only a few inches out of Naruto grasp.

"You know," Madara said, "I always wondered what line had to be crossed, how far someone as innocent as you had to be pushed before you finally broke. You see Naruto, your childish ideals of forgiveness crumble before true grief. Can you feel it? That sickening burning in the pit of your stomach? The feeling of helplessness and weakness? How does it feel to know that another one of your friends has been lost because you weren't there when they needed you?"

Again Naruto launched forward in a desperate attempt to get to Madara. But Madara, safely out of Naruto's reach, didn't even flinch. Eventually, Naruto slumped down and began to cry openly.

"Congratulations Naruto," Madara said, "I think you've finally come to understand Sasuke at last. Earlier you told me that you thought this was a pathetic attempt by me to scare you. As if I were desperate?"

Madara then turned his back to Naruto and looked up at the sky and spread his arms out as he looked upon the dark energy that slowly seemed to be consuming the sky while the creature began to sprout tails. "Naruto," Madara said, "Did you know that as spiritual beings Biju can are not subject to laws of time and space. And as such can exist on multiple plains of existence and time?"

Turning back to Naruto, Madara continued, "If you were to live long enough you too would be able to manipulate this ability to view these moments in time. I have seen many of them Naruto. I have looked across time and space at the many different possibilities of how my destiny will play out. And did you know that in every one of them, in all the hundreds of possibilities they always bring us here?"

"It's funny isn't it," Madara said, "That here, where everything was thought to have ended for me is actually where it begin. It's almost poetic justice in a way. As my ascension should be. As it was in the beginning, so shall it be in the end!"

"Think of it Naruto," Madara said, "Thousands of different possibilities with so many ways things could end. Yet it always ends here, at this time, at this very place; with me standing here." Madara then pointed to the dead body of Naruto floating in the water and said, "And you…..down there. Why should I be scared Naruto when I've already won. So scream out to the sky. Beat on your chest. Proclaim whatever you wish and create whatever plans you can think of. It will still end the same…..I win."

Madara then bent down to face Naruto and said, "I thought that at least, you deserved to know." Madara then stood up and began to walk away into the growing darkness.

"Can you kill me," Naruto asked as he still looked at the water beneath him. Hearing this question caused Madara to stop and look back.

"What was that," Madara asked.

"Can you kill right now," Naruto asked. "You've already proven you can hurt me here, so can you reach out from whatever pit you call a home and kill me right now?"

"If you can then I suggest you do it," Naruto said as he looked up at Madara with a look of rage. "Do it right now Madara because I swear to you this will be the best chance you'll ever get! Listen to me! I don't give a damn about your destiny or your plans! This prison can't hold me forever! No one in Suna can stop me! And Sasuke…….Sasuke can't protect you!"

"I promise you this," Naruto said as he finally forced himself to his feet which shocked Madara. "I will get out of here! I will find you! And the last thing you will ever see will be my face!!!"

For a moment Madara simply stared at Naruto who glared at him. Madara then looked to the sky that was now pitch black and the silhouette of the creature had now formed ten tails. Suddenly the creatures' one eye opened and much to Naruto's surprise he saw it had what appeared to be the Rinnegan with Sharingan-like tomoe.

The beast then released a deafening and horrifying roar that shook the very ground and caused trees nearby to shatter and fall. Madara then turned and looked at the vision of Naruto's dead, floating corpse and then he looked to Naruto and said, "See you soon Uzumaki." He then turned and walked away and faded into the darkness.

Alone, Naruto stared at the menacing silhouette of what he knew was the Jyubi. For a moment the Jyubi merely stood staring out across the dark void. It then looked down directly at Naruto. Naruto broke into a cold sweat as the beast suddenly reached out to grab him and as it did Naruto felt consumed by darkness, loneliness and despair.

Naruto woke up drenched in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and was tense as though he was about to fight. On the other side of the room Shikamaru slept soundly and it took a moment for Naruto to realize he was back in his cell. Sitting up, Naruto looked out of the small window above him and saw the full moon staring mockingly at him. "Sasuke," Naruto said as he clenched his fist, "You and Madara want a war? Well, now you have one."

End of Book Two

* * *

And now, here is a brief synopsis of Book III of the Chronicles:

The age of ninja is coming to an end. A great war has begun that will consume the world in chaos. The enemies of peace have united and vowed to bring destruction. The five great countries will stand in a battle hundreds of years in the making. And at the center of it all, stands one man.

In a world that faces extinction, a select few will make a final, desperate stand to protect thier home, to protect that which is precious, to protect.....innocence.

**RamenRenegade** proudly presents.....

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book III: End of Innocence

"Sometimes to protect those you love a man must do horrible things."

Coming soon.......


End file.
